Snapes schlimmster Alptraum
by Barkeeper
Summary: Komplett! Was ist Snapes schlimmster Alptraum? Wenn Harrys Kinder und die der anderen nach Hogwarts kommen.
1. Snapes schlimmster Alptraum

Disclaimer: Alles nix meins, alles JKR

Ü/N: Das ist eine Übersetzung der Story „Snape's worst nightmare" von Draco664

**Snapes schlimmster Alptraum**

„Sagt ‚Käse'! forderte Molly Weasley.

„Käääässseeee!" schallten die kombinierten Stimmen ihrer Tochter und ihrer sechs Schwiegertöchter.

Ein Blitz. Ein Photo wurde geschossen.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben" schniefte die emotionale Weasley-Matriarchin. „Alle meine Töchter sind zur selben Zeit schwanger."

Ihr Ehemann legte einen Arm um sie herum und drückte sie mit einem grossen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht eng an sich heran. Er hielt ein Glas hoch. „Auf alle neuen Mitglieder der Weasley-Familie!" sprach er den Toast aus.

„Lasst den Weasley-Plan für die Weltherrschaft beginnen!" schrie Fred.

Inmitten Hochrufen und Gelächter tranken alle Anwesenden auf diesen Toast. Die Party hatte erst begonnen.

* * *

Arthur Weasley rollte sich zur anderen Seite und legte seinen Arm über seine schlummernde Frau. Sein Arm landete auf einem leeren Bett.

Arthur war daran gewöhnt, dass Molly vor ihm aufstand; sie war seit Jahrzehnten immer die erste Person im Haushalt, die morgens aufstand. Aber es war sehr früh, sogar für Molly. Er warf sich einen Morgenmantel über und schlüpfte in seine Pantoffel, und ächzte etwas, als er seine knirschenden Knie hörte. Leise schlüpfte er aus dem Schlafzimmer und ging nach unten.

Der Fuchsbau war seit Jahren leise. Alle Kinder hatten geheiratet und sind kurz nach dem Ende des letzten Dunklen Krieges ausgezogen. Sogar jetztüber ein Jahrzehnt später, empfand Arthur die Stille als etwas düster. Nicht einmal das periodische Schreien des alten Ghuls konnte dafür sorgen, dass sich das Haus anhörte als ob es voll mit Kindern wäre, voll mit Leben.

Vom Ende der Treppe aus konnte Arthur die Umrisse seiner Frau, wie sie am Küchentisch sass, ausmachen. Nach dem Stapel Taschentücher auf dem Tisch zu urteilen, war sie am weinen. Wieder. Sie schaute auf ein umrahmtes Photo, eines, welches berühmt geworden war innerhalb der Weasley-Familie.

Mit einem Lächeln ging er zum Tisch hinüber und setzte sich neben sie, und nahm ihre zitternden Schultern in seine noch immer starken Arme. „Molly. Komm zurück ins Bett. Es ist zu früh zum Aufstehen, sogar wenn es der erste September ist."

„Es tut mir leid, Arthur. Ich vermisse sie einfach nur. Ich würde jetzt aufstehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alle pünktlich zum Bahnhof kommen" antwortete sie mit einem Schniefen.

Mit einem sanften Kichern, umarmte Arthur seine Frau und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ohne sie loszulassen drehte er seinen Kopf, um sich das Photo anzuschauen, das, welches er bereits so gut kannte.

Auf dem Bild war nur eine geborene Weasley, seine kleine Ginevra. Sie hatte ein glühendes Lächeln, eines ihrer kleinen Hände über ihrem sechs Monate grossem schwangerem Bauch, mit der anderen winkte sie zu ihrem Vater. Auf ihrer rechten Seite war Rons Frau, Hermine, einen Arm um Ginny herum, den anderen um Angelina, Freds Frau. Da sie beide zu diesem Zeitpunkt im zweiten Monat schwanger waren, sahen sie nicht sehr verschieden aus. Das Paar schaute sich einfach nur gegenseitig an und lachte aus vollem Herzen.

Katie Bell stand auf der anderen Seite von Ginny, und rieb sich sanft ihren dick geschwollenen Bauch. Sie würde später die erste sein, welche Arthur und Molly ein Enkelkind präsentieren, nunja, Enkelkinder. Sie hatte George kurz nach der Geburt ihrer Zwillingssöhne geheiratet.

Eine gelassene Penelope stand ruhig, mit ziemlicher Grazie und Eleganz, da und schaute über die anderen Mädchen im Photo hinweg und lächelte zu Arthur.

Alison, Charlies Frau, welche er in Rumänien, als er dort gearbeitet hat, kennengelernt hatte, kniete vor den anderen. Sie zeigte nur die ersten Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft. Sie kicherte konstant, und hielt sich ihre schwielige Hand vor den Mund, doch sie hatte dasselbe schelmische Glitzern in ihren Augen, welches Arthur täglich in den Augen seiner eigenen Zwillinge sah. Hinter ihnen allen war die überirdisch schöne Fleur, die Bill gerade mal ein paar Stunden, nachdem sie Harry geholfen hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen, geheiratet hatte. Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ihrem fünften Monat. Sogar auf dem Photo waren ihre sanften Bewegungen schon beinahe hypnotisch, wenn man sie mit ihren Teil-Veela-Reizen kombinierte.

Es war Hermines und Angelinas Ankündigung, dass sie in erfreulichen Umständen waren, das die Ursache war, dass dieses berühmte Photo geschossen wurde. Es bedeutete, dass jede ihrer Töchter (und sowohl Molly als auch Arthur dachten beide so von allen) zur gleichen Zeit schwanger waren.

Arthurs Kichern wurde zu einem leisen Lachen, als er sich an die Feier erinnerte.

* * *

„Ich werde Vater" sagte Ron, noch immer vor Schock blinzelnd. Sein hölzernes Gesicht war an diesem Tag sehr häufig eine Quelle der Heiterkeit und Witze für die Zwillinge. „Ein Vater. Ich."

Harry lachte und drückte Ron eine Flasche Butterbier in dessen nicht widerstrebende Hand. „Denk mal nach. Es wird wieder einen Potter und einen Weasley gemeinsam auf Hogwarts geben."

Ein erschreckter Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore, als er etwas realisierte, was allen anderen Anwesenden entgangen war. „Es sieht so aus, als ob mindestens sechs Weasleys und ein Potter in einem Jahrgang wären."

George landete auf der Couch neben dem alten Zauberer. „Richtig. Nun, ich denke damit wäre das Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team für mindestens sechs Jahre erledigt."

„Jaaaaa" sagte Dumbledore abgelenkt, seine Gedanken offensichtlich woanderst.

Arthur versuchte verzeifelt Fred zu beschwatzen, vom Küchentisch herunter zu kommen, wo er einen ziemlich improvisierten Freudentanz wegen seiner bevorstehenden Vaterschaft hinlegte. Fleur, Katie und Hermine lachten alle über das Spektakel.

Ginnys tiefbraune Augen suchten ihren Ehemann. Sein widerspenstiges und unmögliches Haar sprang noch immer herum, und lud ihre Hände ein, durch seine seidigen Strähnen zu fahren. Er drehte sich um und traf ihren Blick. Sie teilten ein besonderes Lächeln von perfekter Zufriedenheit inmitten des ganzen Chaos um sie herum.

* * *

„Komm schon. Zurück ins Bett, Molly" sagte Arthur, und zog seine Frau sanft vom Stuhl.

„Ich vermisse sie, Arthur. Ich vermisse sie alle ganz schrecklich."

„Du hast sie erst –„ er schaute auf seiner Uhr nach, welche er von Harry zu letztem Weihnachten bekommen hatte, „ – vor sieben Stunden gesehen. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Natürlich erinner ich mich. Ich beneide nur die Mädchen um das ganze Chaos in ihren Leben." Molly schniefte wieder und griff nach einem weiteren Taschentuch. „Sie sind alle so schnell erwachsen geworden. Wieso konnten sie nicht noch ein wenig länger klein bleiben?"

„Molly, lass uns –„ Er stoppte, und dachte über eine Überraschung für seine Frau nach.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. „Lass uns was?"

Mit einem Grinsen, dass den Zwillingen alle Ehre machte, schaute er zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Lass uns noch etwas schlafen. Dann nehm ich mir morgen früh frei, und wir können dann nach London gehen und Auf Wiedersehen zu ihnen sagen. Noch einmal."

Mollys Augen leuchteten vor Freude. „Oh, ich habe den besten Mann auf der ganzen Welt geheiratet." Sagte sie, und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss.

* * *

Harry trat durch die Barriere auf Bahngleis Neun Dreiviertel. In seinen Armen trug er sein kleines Mädchen Margaret, deren knallroten Haare schon so wild wie Medusas Schlangen waren. Zwei Sekunden später trat Ginny mit dem Rest ihrer Familie durch die Barriere.

„Grossmutter!" rief ihr ältester Sohn und rannte in die Arme von Molly. Harry betrachte den Anblick mit einem reuigen Lächeln.

„Was ist los, Harry?" fragte ihn sein Schwiegervater.

„Ich schulde Hermine eine Menge Geld," sagte er, „Sie hat mit mir gewettet, dass Molly sich nicht zurückhalten könnte, heute von Kings Cross fern zu bleiben."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, es ist weggeworfenes Geld" sagte Ginny hinter ihm.

Harry lächelte zärtlich seine Frau an, und schaute sich dann auf dem Bahngleis um. „Ich erinnere mich daran, als ich das alles zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Es hat sich seit damals nicht viel verändert."

Ginny nickte und schaute sich auch um. Die polierte rote Dampflok glänzte noch immer, die Waggons sahen noch immer genauso gemütlich aus. Eine Sache fiel jedoch auf.

„Gab es damals genausoviele Waggons, als wir Schüler waren?" fragte sie.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist die erste Babyboom-Generation. Ein Rekordzulauf für Hogwarts in den letzten sechzig Jahren. Fast hundert Schüler."

Ginny schaute etwas beunruhigt. „Denkst du, du kannst mit so vielen umgehen?"  
Harry nickte. „Ich habe eine ziemliche Menge Erfahrungen in den letzten zehn Jahren gesammelt. Ich denke, ich kann sie kontrollieren."

Ginny bemerkte ein Glänzen in seinen Augen. „Was?" fragte sie fest.  
Er gab ihr einen bestürzten Blick. „Wie machst du das?"  
„Tante Ginny kennt dich einfach zu gut, Onkel Harry" erklang es von hinten.

Die Potters drehten sich um, und sahen die Ankunft von Percys und Penelopes Familie. Der Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit lächelte seine Tochter an. „Jap, sie beobachtet ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit."

Ginny errötete, noch immer verlegen wegen ihrer Vergangenheit. „Husch, du Quälgeist" sagte sie liebevoll, „Geh und belästige deine Grossmutter."

Mit einem Schrei rannte sie Richtung Molly und schloss sich der Umarmerei an.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Percy. Wie geht's?" fragte Harry und schüttelte Percys Hand.

„Nicht so schlecht. Obwohl es letzte Woche ein schockierendes Ereignis an Unreife seitens des belgischen Ministers in Richtung des französischen Ministers gab. Die Dinge wären fast aus dem Ruder gelaufen bevor ich dazwischen gegangen bin."

„Hast es hingekriegt, sie zu Tode zu langweilen, Percy?"

Harry und Percy drehten sich beide um, um den Neuankömmling anzusehen. „Bill!" sagten beide zusammen.

* * *

Und wieder einmal, zum ersten Mal seit zehn Jahren, verwandelte sich Bahngleis Neun Dreiviertel zu einer zwanglosen Zusammenkunft der Weasley-Familie. Wilde Kinder, ausser ein paar mit flammenroten Haaren, liefen Amok und terrorisierten die anderen Familien.

„Molly konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, hierher zu kommen und sie abfahren zu sehen" sagte Arthur zu einem der anderen Eltern. „Stellen Sie sich vor, zwölf ihrer Enkel in einem Aufwasch nach Hogwarts zu schicken."

Der Muggel, mit dem sich Arthur unterhielt, gab ihm einen wilden Blick bevor er sich entschuldigte.

„Ich denke, du solltest ihn in Ruhe lassen, Dad" sagte Bill, dessen langes Haar so langsam an den Schläfen ergraute.

„Ja, ich denke er war etwas besorgt, sein einzigstes Kind mit einem Dutzend unkontrollierbarer Kinder aus derselben Familie zu einer fernen Schule zu schicken" erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„George!" rief Bill.  
Der Zwilling rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin Fred, Bill."  
„Sorry, du siehst gut aus."

„Danke." antwortete Fred und drehte sich, um seine neue Kleidung zu zeigen. „Akromantula-Seide, Drachenschuppen-Fasern und Yeti-Wolle für die Wärme." Er lächelte seinen Vater an. „Das Geschäft boomt. George und ich eröffnen unser 125. Geschäft nächste Woche."

„Seid ihr noch immer im Wettbewerb gegen Zonkos?"

Fred rollte mit den Augen. „Also bitte. Du bist gewaltig hinten dran. Wir haben eine feindliche Übernahme von Zonkos Geschäften letztes Jahr durchgeführt. Uns gehören alle seine Geschäfte."

„Wie habt ihr denn das geschafft?"

Fred grinste. „Unsere geschätzte Schwägerin, Hermine Granger-Weasley, war unser leitender Firmenanwalt letztes Jahr. Sie ist beängstigend in der Verhandlungsphase."

Bill und sein Vater gaben dem Zwilling ein identisches Lächeln. „Das wissen wir."

* * *

„Du weißt, da du deine Familie unter den Fidelius-Zauber gestellt hast, weiss niemand hier, dass deine Kinder dieses Jahr in Hogwarts anfangen" sagte Dumbledore zu Harry, als sie auf Hagrid warteten, der die Erstklässler in die grosse Halle bringen sollte.

Harry nickte, aber einige andere Lehrer hörten die Bemerkung des Direktors.

„Glückwunsch, Harry. Ich habe vergessen, dass es schon so lange her ist, seit du dein erstes Kind bekommen hast" sagte Professor Flitwick. „Wie willst du es machen, deine eigenen Kinder zu unterrichten?"

Harry lächelte den kleinen Lehrer schief an. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe schon begonnen, sie zu unterrichten. Sie sind vielleicht auf einem Drittklässler-Level in Verteidigung. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass sie bessere Chancen haben, sollte unser Aufenthaltsort ‚widerwärtigen' Typen bekannt werden."

Die Lehrer nickten düster. Die Türen zur grossen Halle wurden weit aufgeworfen und Professor McGonagall führte die grösste Gruppe Erstklässler herein, die Harry je gesehen hatte.

Aus der Entfernung war es unmöglich, die Identität einzelner individueller Schüler auszumachen, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass einige rote Haare hatten.

McGonagall holte den traditionellen dreibeinigen Stuhl und den Sprechenden Hut hervor, und alle in der Halle verstummten, um sich sein Lied anzuhören.

* * *

„Potter, James."

Harry schaute zu, als sein ältester Sohn nach vorne trat und sich auf den Stuhl setzte. An einem Ende des Lehrertisches schnaubte Professor Snape Wein durch seine Nase, als er den aufgerufenen Namen hörte. Er tupfte sich vorsichtig mit seiner Serviette ab, sein wütender Blick warnte jeden davor, nicht einmal zu grinsen.

Professor Sprout lehnte sich herüber und flüsterte, „Er sieht aus wie ein anderes hageres Kind, was wir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hier unterrichtet haben."

Harry lächelte und nickte. Sein Sohn war sein Ebenbild, als er selbst elf Jahre war. Der sprechende Hut wurde James auf den Kopf gesetzt, und Harry hielt seinen Atem an.

* * *

_Hm, was haben wir denn hier? Ein Potter und ein Weasley. Äusserst interessant. Sehr viel Mut, plus ein kilometer breiter Starrkopf. Nun, wo soll ich dich hinstecken?_

‚Ich bin ein Gryffindor' dachte James zum Hut.

_Du bist dir sicher, oder? Nicht eine Minute daran gezweifelt?_

‚Nope. Nie'

Der sprechende Hut klang fast amüsiert. _In der Tat, du hast nie daran gezweifelt. Nun, dagegen kann ich nicht ankommen, als ab nach_** GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Der Gryffindor-Tisch brach in Applaus aus. James nahm ruhig den Hut ab, und gab ihn Professor McGonagall zurück, bevor er seinen Platz am Tisch einnahm.

„Potter, Remus."

Harrys zweiter Sohn ging nach vorne. Er war nervöser als James. Professor Snape schaute finster zu Harry herüber bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Einsortieren zuwandte.

„Zwillinge?" fragte Professor Sprout. Harry schüttelte mit einem Lächeln seinen Kopf .

Der Hut wurde Remus auf den Kopf gesetzt.

* * *

_So so. Noch einer. Dein Bruder hat einen gewissen Starrsinn, welcher dir fehlt._

‚Ich weiss' dachte Remus nervös.

_Kein schlechter Verstand, und deine sanfte Art würde gut zu Hufflepuff passen. Aber deine ehrgeizige Seite würde dort nur Probleme verursachen. Vielleicht ist Slytherin das richtige für dich._

Remus schnaubte.

_Nein, ich denke nicht. Du bist genau so schwer einzuordnen wie dein Namensvetter._

‚Onkel Remus war schwer einzuordnen?'

_Oh, ja. Schliesslich habe ich ihn dorthin gesteckt, wo er unterstützt werden würde, sollte sein Geheimnis je ans Tageslicht kommen. Ja, ich denke, ich schicke dich am besten nach_ **GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Wieder einmal brach der Gryffindor-Tisch in Applaus aus. Remus schloss sich seinem Bruder erleichtert an.

„Wie können das keine Zwillinge sein?" fragte Professor Sprout. „Sie sehen absolut identi-„

„Potter, Sirius."

„Drillinge?" keuchte Professor Sprout. Harry nickte und lächelte zu seinem jüngsten Sohn hinunter.

Professor Snape sah aus, als ob er etwas äusserst saures geschluckt hätte. Sogar die weiter entfernten konnten ihn ‚Drei Potter' mit Abscheu hauchen sehen.

Einmal mehr wurde der Hut einem Potter aufgesetzt.

* * *

_Oh, bitte. Noch einer? Nun, dein Vater hat dir sicherlich den richtigen Namen gegeben. Du hast definitiv die schelmische Art deines Namensvetters._

‚Vielen Dank' grinste Sirius.

_Ja, ich bin mir sicher, du hälst ihn in Ehren. Sein Tod war ein schwerer Schlag für deinen Vater. Nun, du bist zu ähnlich, um dich sonstwohin zu stecken ausser_ **GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!**

Zum dritten Mal hintereinander brach Klatschen vom Gryffindor-Tisch aus. Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

„Wie um alles auf der Welt hat Ginny es nur fertig gebracht, diese drei Raufbolde zu tragen?" fragte Professor Sinistra.  
„Hey!" protestierte Harry über den Lärm des Applauses. „Wieso denkst du, das wären Raufbolde?"  
„Vielleicht aufgrund derer, nach denen sie getauft sind" schlug Dumbledore vor ohne Harry anzuschauen.

Harry fiel darauf keine Erwiderung ein.

Das Einsortieren zog sich hin und hin. Man konnte manchen Magen der Schüler, die auf das Abendessen warteten, rumpeln hören. Schliesslich kam Professor McGonagall beim ersten der rothaarigen Schüler an.

„Weasley, Alexander."

Harry lehnte sich zu Professor Sprout herüber. „Freds Jüngerer."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die anderen Lehrer Harrys Verwendung von ‚Jüngerer' begriffen.

* * *

_Aha! Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wieder ein Weasley diese Schule beehren würde._

‚Was ist mit James, Remus und Sirius?'

_Glaub mir, das sind Potters bis auf die Knochen, egal wer die Mutter war. Andererseits hast du mehr Verstand als dein Vater._

‚Ich habe mehr Verstand als mein Vater?' dachte Alex ungläubig.

_Oh, ja. Dein Vater und sein Bruder vertauschten sich gegenseitig, als ich sie einsortieren sollte. Ich wusste damals schon, dass die beiden nichts als Schwierigkeiten bedeuten, also beschloss ich sie zusammen zu halten._

Alex dachte, dass diese Enthüllung über seinen Vater und seinen Onkel George faszinierend war.

_Ich bin mir sicher, das ist es. Nun, da gibt es nichts weiter. Du gehörst definitiv nach_ **GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!**

Wieder applaudierte der Gryffindor-Tisch laut.

Harry sah zu den anderen Hauslehrern herüber. Die Professoren Sprout, Flitwick und Snape trugen alle verschiedene Arten von Erleichterung auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Macht euch auf etwas gefasst" sagte Harry.

Alle schauten ihn verwundert an.

„Weasley, Arthur."

„Freds Älterer" sagte Harry.

Die drei Hauslehrer sahen plötzlich wieder sehr nervös aus.

* * *

_Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass du der nächste bist._

‚Dafür braucht man aber nicht sehr viel Logik'

_Hmmm, ein Weasley mit Witz anstatt mit Temperament. Ungewöhnlich._

‚Hmmm, ein zerfranstes Stück Herrenartikel, welches Persönlichkeitsratschläge gibt. Ungewöhnlich.'

_Oh, du bist ja ein mutiger, mein Junge. Es gibt nur einen Ort für dich._**GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!**

Inmitten des Applauses war Besorgnis am Lehrertisch sichtbar. Der junge Arthur Weasley setzte sich auf den letzten verfügbaren Platz am Gryffindortisch. Professor Dumbledore schaute zu dem vollen Tisch, dann zu den anderen Haustischen und bemerkte, dass dort noch etliche Plätze frei waren. Er schaute dann zu den verbliebenen Schülern und bemerkte die Anzahl der Rotschöpfe.

Mit einem Seufzer wedelte Dumbledore kurz mit der Hand und der Gryffindortisch verlängerte sich von selbst. Nach ein paar schwachen Pops erschienen ein paar Hauselfen und bereiteten die Sitzplätze vor. Sekunden später verschwanden sie wieder, ihre Aufgabe erledigt.

Nachdem diese kleine Unterbrechung ausgeräumt war, wurde das Einsortieren fortgesetzt.

„Weasley, Brianna."

Ein dünnes, schlaksiges Mädchen mit buschigen kupferroten Haaren kam nach vorne mit einem ruhigen, aber dennoch entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ron und Hermines Tochter" kam Harry der unausweichlichen Frage zuvor.

„Ah, ich freue mich schon darauf, sie zu unterrichten" sagte Professor Flitwick.

* * *

_Meine Liebe, du bist das Ergebnis einer bemerkenswerten Vereinigung. Deine Mutter war äusserst schwer einzuordnen, obwohl dein Vater hier nur ein mögliches Zuhause hatte._

‚Es ist mir egal, wohin Sie mich stecken. Ich bin mir sicher, sie stecken mich dorthin, wohin ich hingehöre.'

_Ja, äusserst faszinierend. Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor. Nun, da ich die fünf Strolche schon dorthin gesteckt habe, stecke ich dich besser auch dorthin, sozusagen als ausgleichender Einfluss. _**GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!**

Nach McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, war es offensichtlich, dass das ein Weasley war, den sie gerne in ihrem Haus akzeptierte.

Harry klatschte enthusiastisch. Ron und Hermine würden aus dem Häusschen sein.

„Weasley, Charles."

Der grösste Erstklässler seit Hagrid trat nach vorne um Platz zu nehmen. Sogar mit elf Jahren war er schon fast 1,80 m gross.

„Bills Sohn" informierte Harry die Lehrer. Snape schaute giftig drein.

Charles sah richtig komisch aus, wie er auf dem Stuhl sass, die Knie irgendwo in Brusthöhe.

* * *

_Was ist das? Noch ein Weasley? Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, es wäre eine Überraschung._

‚Kann ich bitte zu meinen Cousins?'

_Vielleicht, du hast sicherlich den angeborenen Edelmut für dieses Haus. Aber deine sanfte Art und deine Entschlossenheit sind auch für Hufflepuff geeignet._

‚Ich möchte trotzdem mit meinen Cousins sein, Sir.'

_Meine Güte. Was für ein höflicher Mensch. Nun, ich stecke dich am besten in dasselbe Haus, und wenn auch nur, damit du die anderen vor deren Streichen schützen kannst_. **GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!**

Diese Ankündigung wurde von etwas kichern begleitet, als ein weiterer Rotschopf sich an den rot-goldenen Tisch setzte.

„Weasley, Christopher" sagte Professor McGonagall, ihre Stimme etwas angespannt.

Professor Flitwick schaut die Tafel entlang Richtung Harry. „Wieviele Weasleys bekommen wir eigentlich dieses Jahr?" fragte er.  
Harry grinste nur böse. „Das ist Georges älterer."

So manches Lächeln am Lehrertisch verschwand als der Hut wieder aufgesetzt wurde.

* * *

_Noch einer. Ah, aber was ist das? Brennender Ehrgeiz, oh ja. Sowas habe ich ja schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Und ein Verlangen, sich selbst zu beweisen. Und ein wirklich einzigartiger Verstand, meine Güte. Wo stecke ich dich nur hin?_

‚Nicht Slytherin. Irgendwohin, nur nicht dort' dachte Chris entschlossen.

_Bist du dir sicher? Dein Onkel war sich auch sicher, und es stellte sich als richtig heraus. Die stellvertretende Direktorin wird das sicher nicht mögen, aber_ **GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!**

Das amüsierte Schnauben war jetzt lauter, da McGonagall spektakulär erbleichte.

Harry schaute zu Snape und bemerkte, dass der Tränkemeister krank aussah. „Ich glaube, der Gedanke all diese Weasleys zu kontrollieren ist etwas beängstigend" flüsterte er.

Die Lehrer, die ihn hörten, nickten in vollkommener Zustimmung.

„Weasley, Heidi."

Das Gelächter wurde lauter, als Percys Tochter Richtung Stuhl ging und sich hinsetzte.

„Percys Tochter" sagte Harry. „Wirklich die Tochter ihres Vaters."

Der Gedanke an einen weiteren Percy Weasley brachte verschiedene Reaktionen seitens der Lehrer hervor.

* * *

_Was um alles in der Welt geht hier vor? Ist die Welt von den Weasleys übernommen worden, und niemand hat mich informiert?_

Heidi schnaubte nur beleidigt.

_Ah, ja. Du hast definitiv deinen Vater in dir_. **GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!**

Ein Ächzen breitete sich durch die grosse Halle aus, und einige gemurmelte Unterhaltungen begannen. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Thema die Weasleys und deren Dominanz in Gryffindor war.

Professor McGonagalls Hand zitterte leicht, als sie weiter die Liste der neuen Schüler verlas.

„Weasley, Isabella."

Das offene Gelächter, als ein weiterer Weasley aufgerufen wurde, verstummte schnell, als Fleurs Tochter anmutig Richtung Stuhl glitt, ihr langes, gerades, goldrotes Haar schwingte sanft hin und her mit ihren Bewegungen. Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich.

„Bills Tochter" sagte Harry den anderen, jedoch hörte ihm niemand zu.

Isabellas Veela-Reize arbeiteten offensichtlich in Perfektion. Es war nur das laute Knacken der Knöchel ihres grossen Zwillingsbruders, welches es schaffte die Aufmerksamkeit von ihr zu lenken.

* * *

_Das ist eine Verschwörung._

‚Wie bitte?'

_Egal. Du hast nicht das berüchtigte Weasley-Temperament, deshalb denke ich, ich stecke dich dahin, wo dein Bruder und deine Cousins jegliche ungewünschte Aufmerksamkeit von dir weglenken können._**GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!**

Das Ächzen, welches aus den Kehlen der anderen drei Tische kam, war eins aus Verzweiflung. McGonagall musste sichtbar schlucken, um ihre Kehle frei zu bekommen.

Harry schaute zu Snape herüber. Der Mann schaute fast geschlagen drein.

McGonagalls Stimme brach fast, als sie fortfuhr.

„Weasley, William."

Das einzige Wort, was den Lärm der Schüler beschreiben konnte, war... Kichern. Wie ein Mann drehten sich alle Lehrer zu Harry um. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Charlies Junge."

Snape hatte seinen Kopf in den Händen. „Nicht noch einer, nicht noch einer" murmelte er.

* * *

_Die machen wohl Witze!_

‚Was?'

_Wofür brauchen die mich denn? Jeder Weasley geht direkt nach _**GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Ein Ächzen der Belustigung ging durch die grosse Halle, und die Schüler brachen in offenes Gelächter aus. Sogar die Gryffindors stimmten mit ein, und applaudierten laut, um Charlies Sohn zu begrüssen.

Die Halle verstummte, als jeder darauf wartete, dass der Name des nächsten Schülers aufgerufen wurde.

Professor McGonagall machte eine Pause, nicht aus dramaturgischen Gründen, sondern um sich selbst genug zu beruhigen, um es zu beenden.

„Weasley, Zacharias."

Das Gelächter stieg wieder an. Diesesmal drehte sich kein Lehrer zu Harry herum, als er „Georges anderer Zwilling" sagte.

* * *

_Kaninchen. Ihr seid alles Kaninchen!_

‚Bitte?'

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**

* * *

**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Füssestampfen und lautes Schreien vom Gryffindor-Tisch kündigte die Ankunft des letzten Weasleys an. Ein Gesang von „Wir haben sie alle, wir haben sie alle" ging durch die Ränge.

Harry sass still und klatschend am Lehrertisch. Er war der einzigste Lehrer, der das weitere Verfahren verfolgte. Alle anderen hatten ihre Gesichter in den Händen.

Professor Snape zitterte. „Neun. Neun von denen, und drei Potters. Das schaff ich nicht."

Harry bemerkte, dass das eine allgemeine Klage zu sein schien. Nur Dumbledore lächelte vor sich hin.

„Worüber bist du so glücklich, Albus?" fragte der kleine Zauberkunst-Professor.  
„Nun, FiliusÜber gar nichts, ausser dass ich dieses Jahr keinen Unterricht geben muss!"


	2. Der Hogwarts Express

Ü/N: Ginnys Gewohnheit die Socken zu klauen ist unverfroren von einer anderen Story geklaut. Fast jede fluffy fic mit Ginny erwähnt ihre kleptomanischen Neigungen. Wer bin ich, dass ich dieses Boot umwerfe? Wer auch immer mit dieser Idee aufkam, meine ehrlichen Glückwünsche, dass er so eine Charakter definierende Neigung erfunden hat.

**Der Hogwarts Express**

Harry schaute still zu als seine drei Söhne auf dem Bahnsteig herumtobten. Er hatte einen Arm um die Hüfte seiner Frau gelegt, auf seinem anderen Arm hielt er seine jüngste Tochter Margaret. Ginny hielt die Hand ihrer anderen Tochter. Klein Lily Potter sah erleichtert aus, dass ihre drei älteren Brüder ihr Heim für zehn Monate verlassen würden. Aber egal wie sie es auch versuchte, Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass sie ihre Brüder in dem Moment, in welchem sie abgefahren wären, vermissen würde.

Es waren nur noch drei Jahre bis Lily selbst nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Harry seufzte als er Percy zuhörte, wie er herumdröhnte, wie er die Situation mit dem belgischen und französischem Minister gehandhabt hat. Alle seine Kinder wurden erwachsen, und keine Menge an Magie würde das verhindern.

Harry versteifte sich als er das polierte platinblonde Haar eines älteren Schülers bemerkte, der sich zu Remus hinunterbeugte. _Das wird sicher interessant_, dachte er sich.

* * *

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Drecksack!" schrie Damien Malfoy, sein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen deutlich auf seiner Schulter sichtbar. Mit einem Schubser schickte der neu ernannte Vertrauensschüler den kleineren Schüler zu Boden als er vorbeistürmte.

Remus schlug hart auf dem Bahnsteig auf. Er sah den Vertrauensschüler vorwurfsvoll an und wunderte sich, was er falsch gemacht hätte. Malfoy hielt an und drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Was? Wieso schaust du mich an?" fragte der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler, seine Stimme glatt wie Honig.

„Du hast mich umgerempelt" antwortete Remus, noch immer betäubt um mit einer witzigen Antwort zu kontern.

Malfoys Augen glitzerten mit einer bösartigen Freude. „Willst du etwa einen Vertrauensschüler anklagen, dass er dich absichtlich umgerempelt hat?" fragte er gefährlich.

Bevor Remus jedoch antworten konnte, erklang eine Stimme hinter den beiden. „Ich denke es ist zwecklos, dass irgendjemand von einem Slytherin erwarten könnte, sich an das zu erinnern, was er nur Sekunden zuvor gesagt hat."

Damien wirbelte herum um dem Sprecher gegenüberzutreten, nur dass da niemand war.

Remus erkannte die trockene Stimme seines Cousins Arthur. Arthur hatte es offensichtlich geschafft, den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel seines Onkels Fred in die Finger zu bekommen.

Ein sanfter Fusstritt an Remus' rechte Seite fing seine Aufmerksamkeit. Man konnte ein ein Rascheln von sich bewegendem Stoff hören, und plöotzlich war Remus unter dem Mantel bei seinem Cousin. Arthur hielt einen Finger an die Lippen, ein Grinsen auf seinem schelmischem Gesicht.

Malfoy, der die Person, die ihn verspottet hatte nicht finden konnte, drehte sich wieder um, um sein letztes Opfer weiter auszuschimpfen. „Niemand hält einen Malfoy zum Narren..." fing er an, nur um festzustellen, dass es niemanden mehr gab, den man einschüchtern könnte.

Gelächter brach um den Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler aus, als er sich in einem vollen Kreis umdrehte in dem Versuch sein erstes Ziel wieder zu finden. Damiens Gesicht lief vor Zorn rot an und er stürmte in Richtung Zug davon.

Arthur half Remus leise auf die Füsse, beide noch immer in Sicherheit unter dem wertvollen Mantel. „Komm schon" flüsterte Arthur. „Wir müssen einen sicheren Ort finden, wo wir den Mantel abnehmen können, ohne dass es mein Vater sieht."

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass du Onkel Freds Unsichtbarkeitsmantel gestohlen hast!" flüsterte Remus scharf zurück.

„Geliehen. Ich habe ihn nur geliehen."

„Hattest du vor, ihn zurck zu geben."

„Ja, eines Tages."

„Zum Beispiel wann?"

Arthur schnaubte. „Natürlich dann, wenn ich genug Geld gespart habe, um mir selbst einen zu kaufen."

Die beiden machten sich leise auf den Weg durch die Menge zum anderen Ende des Bahnsteiges. Remus bemerkte eine grosse, schlanke Figur vor ihnen. Remus stöhnte leise und schloss seine Augen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Arthur.

„Dad. Er steht vor uns."

„Und? Er kann uns nicht sehen."

„Art, wann war das letzte Mal, dass Irgendjemand, und ich meine Irgendjemand, es geschafft hat, mit egal was vor meinem Vater davon zu kommen?"

Arthur runzelte die Stirn als er nachdachte. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiss, dass Dad und Onkel George immer versucht haben, ihm Streiche zu spielen, aber irgendwie ging der Schuss immer nach hinten los, und fiel auf sie zurück."

Remus nickte. „Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen, der es mit ihm aufnehmen könnte. Er durchschaut jeden Witz, Streich oder Trick, den du versuchst."

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter? Tante Hermine sagte mir, dass sie weiterhin seine Socken stiehlt. Die ganze Familie findet das komisch. Er kann es scheinbar nicht stoppen."

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er hat den Spiess umgedreht. Er stiehlt sie sich einfach wieder zurück. Sie kommt nicht drauf, da er das Zimmer nicht verlässt. Seine Socken erscheinen einfach wieder in seinem Kleiderschrank. Es macht sie irre."

„Wie auch immer, wir versuchen ihm ja keinen Streich zu spielen. Wir versuchen nur an ihm vorbeizukommen, damit wir unter dem Mantel hervorkommen können. Ich will den Mantel in Hogwarts dabei haben."

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht."

Die beiden machten sich langsam auf den Weg durch den letzten Pulk von Menschen.

„Wusstest du, dass vor ein paar Jahren Unsichtbarkeitsmäntel auf die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände gesetzt wurde?" fragte Harry seine Frau.

Remus und Arthur gefroren an Ort und Stelle vor Schock.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, aber warum kommst ausgerechnet damit jetzt an?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nur überlegt, was eine angemessene Strafe für einen Schüler ist, der mit so einem Mantel erwischt wird."

Arthur und Remus schauten sich gegenseitig mit Furcht in den Augen an.

Ginnys Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich kurz, doch dann leuchteten ihre Augen auf, als sie verstand.

„An was hast du da gedacht?" fragte sie ihn schüchtern.

„Vielleicht eine Stunde lang eine Standpauke von einem bestimmten langweiligen Onkel des besagten Schülers anhören zu müssen" sagte er und tippte sich in Gedanken mit den Fingern an sein Kinn. Er drehte sich herum, und schaute direkt zu Remus.

* * *

Harry sah die beiden zusammengedrängt unter Freds Unsichtbarkeitsmantel. Es erforderte etwas Schauspielkunst die beiden Jungs im Blickfeld zu behalten ohne dass es erschien, er würde etwas anstarren.

_Das ist eins der Probleme, wenn du deine eigenen Augen hast_, grübelte Harry. In seinem siebten Jahr hatte Harry Moodys magisches Auge untersucht, und hat seine Brille mit denselben Zaubern belegt. So lange er seinen Sohn und Neffen im Blickfeld seines Brillenrahmens behielt, konnte er sie unter dem Mantel ‚sehen'.

Die beiden mühten sich ab näher zu kommen. Remus sah ihn, und stöhnte sichtlich auf. Es kostete Harry viel Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu lächeln.

Sobald die beiden Querulanten nahe genug waren, um ihn zu hören, sprach Harry laut.

„Wusstest du, dass vor ein paar Jahren Unsichtbarkeitsmäntel auf die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände gesetzt wurde?" fragte Harry seine Frau.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um, ein Runzeln auf ihrem elfenhaftem Gesicht.

„Ja, aber warum kommst ausgerechnet damit jetzt an?"

Harry zuckte theatralisch mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nur überlegt, was eine angemessene Strafe für einen Schüler ist, der mit so einem Mantel erwischt wird."

Er sah mit Vergnügen als seine brilliante Frau begriff, was vor sich ging.

„An was hast du da gedacht?" fragte sie ihn verführerisch.

Er tippte sich in Gedanken mit den Fingern an sein Kinn. „Vielleicht eine Stunde lang eine Standpauke von einem bestimmten langweiligen Onkel des besagten Schülers anhören zu müssen" sagte er und drehte sich herum, und schaute direkt zu Remus.

* * *

Remus sah den Blick seines Vaters auf sich und schloss niedergeschlagen seine eigenen. „Erwischt!" sagte er.

Arthur schaute in schockiert an. „Aber wie?"

Harry reichte nach vorne und schlug den Mantel weg. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete.

„Um. Hi, ähh, Dad."

„Yeah, uh, hi, äh, Onkel Harry."

"Wir waren, wir wollten gerade.."

Harry stand noch immer still da und wartete geduldig.

„Remus fiel hin, und ähh, ich war, uhm.."

„Yeah, wir, uhm.."

Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen flackerten über die beiden Jungs. Mit einer geübten Drehung seines Handgelenks faltete er den Mantel und legte ihn sich über den Arm. Er reichte nach vorne und richtete minutiös Remus' Krawatte. Er hielt ihren Blick noch etwas länger fest bevor er sie mit einem winzigen schlauen Lächeln beehrte. Er ging dann weg um mit anderen Eltern zu reden.

Remus und Arthur liessen ihren angehaltenen Atem raus und sanken sichtlich zusammen. Beide fühlten sich, als ob sie gerade dem sicheren Tod entronnen wären.

* * *

Der Zug rumpelte bereits seit zehn Minuten Richtung Norden, als Remus gezwungen wurde, seinen Cousins zu erzählen, was auf dem Bahnsteig passiert war. Das Abteil war vollgepackt mit allen Zwölfen, die seine Geschichte hören wollten.

„Der Vertrauensschüler Malfoy ist eine Schande" schnaubte Heidi beleidigt. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was die Lehrer sich mit seiner Ernennung gedacht haben."

Brianna nickte. „Er ist eine Schande, aber es ist nur der Hauslehrer, der die Vertrauensschüler bestimmt."

„Professor Snape ist doch der Hauslehrer von Slytherin?" fragte Charlie.

„Ja" antwortete James, und schaute zu seinem enormen Cousin hoch, der lieber stehen wollte. Es wäre kein Platz für die anderen hätte er sich hingesetzt. „Aber ich denke, dass er offensichtlich einen Fehler dieses Jahr gemacht hat."

Brianna hielt sich schockiert die Hand vor den Mund. „Die Professoren machen keine Fehler!" schnappte sie nach Luft.

Isabella rollte mit ihren Augen. „Oh bitte, Bri. Hör mit der Schauspielerei auf."

Brianna lies ihre Hand sinken und kicherte. „Sorry Bella, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen."

„Yeah, nun, es sind keine Lehrer im Zug, also brauchst du nicht..."

„Doch, da sind welche" unterbrach ihn Zacharias. „Ich habe Professor McGonagall im Bahnhof zusteigen gesehen."

Die anderen elf Insassen verdauten diese Information.

„Wisst ihr" fing Sirius an, „ich mag diesen Malfoy wirklich nicht."

James nickte mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich denke, wir sollten besser dafür sorgen, dass dieser Vertrauensschüler-Status widerrufen wird. Ich kann eh nicht sehen, dass er sich uns gegenüber fair verhalten wird, wenn man die Familiengeschichte berücksichtigt."

Isabella sah schockiert aus. „Wie willst du das machen?" fragte sie.

James und Sirius hatten beide ein identisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Remus sah zu den beiden nervös herrüber, hatte aber auch ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Nun, Bella" antwortete James. „Malfoy kommt in etwa einer Stunde aus der Vertrauensschüler-Sitzung heraus. Sirius, finde die Schülersprecherin, Remie, du gehst..."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall schaute auf als sich die Tür zu ihrem Abteil öffnete. Für eine Sekunde dachte sie, dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung es geschafft hätte, sich wieder in ein Kind zu verwandeln.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor. Darf ich sie ein paar Dinge fragen?"

Die stellvertretende Direktorin schloss ihr Buch mit einem Knall. „Aber natürlich, Kind. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich fragen muss, wer deine Eltern sind."

Der Junge lächelte und nickte. Er streckte seine Hand zur Begrüssung aus. „Remus Potter, Madam."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln wegen der Formalität der Begrüssung schüttelte McGonagall die kleine Hand. Minerva McGonagall, aber sobald wir die Schule erreicht haben, wirst du mich mit Professor McGonagall ansprechen müssen."

Remus nickte. „Vielen Dank, Madam."

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr. Potter."

Remus bedankte sich wieder bei ihr und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte sie ihn.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Meine Onkel haben mir Geschichten über das Einsortieren erzählt. Ich glaube ihnen in den meisten Fällen nicht, und genauso bezweifel ich, dass man mit einem Troll kämpfen muss, aber ich habe mich gefragt, was wir tun müssen, um einsortiert zu werden."

McGonagall verdrehte die Augen wegen einer schlechten Erinnerung, aber ihr Lächeln blieb. „Das wären dann Ihre Onkel Fred und George, vermute ich."

Remus nickte. „Normalerweise glaube ich ihnen nicht, aber ich habe mich darüber gewundert, seit meine Mutter mir erzählt hat, dass mein Dad und Onkel Ron Tante Hermine vor einem Troll in ihrem ersten Jahr gerettet hatten."

McGonagalls Lächeln verschwand. „Das haben sie in der Tat. Es war sehr mutig, aber auch dumm ihrerseits. Ich glaube ich habe ihnen Hauspunkte für ‚schieres Glück' hinterher gegeben."

Remus lächelte dazu. Ruhig setzte er das Gespräch mit McGonagall fort, und holte immer mehr und mehr seiner Familiengeschichte zum Vorschein.

* * *

„Hey, schaut mal. Das ist doch der Sohn vom hüpfenden Frettchen!"

Damien Malfoy wirbelte herum, ein Knurren auf seinem aristokratischen Gesicht. Er sah ein wilden Schopf schwarzen Haares um eine Ecke rennen. Mit einem Grollen sprang der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler seinem Beleidiger hinterher.

Malfoy kam um die Ecke gerannt, nur um über ein heraufbeschworenes Seil zu stolpern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt öffneten sich mehrere nahegelegene Abteile, und wieder einmal wurde Malfoy von Dutzenden Augen gemustert, nachdem er sich wieder selbst zum Narren gemacht hat.

Er stand auf, streifte sich den Staub ab, streckte seine Nase in die Höhe und ging vor Wut schäumend den Gang hinunter.

Indem Malfoy unterwegs in jedes Abteil schaute, fand er jenes, in welchem sich das verdammte Kind versteckte und stürmte hinein.

„Hast wohl gedacht, du kannst mir entwischen, eh?" sagte er bedrohlich und greifte nach dem kleinen Jungen.

„Dir entwischen, Malfoy?" kam eine unerwünschte Stimme. „Was meinst du damit?"

Damien drehte sich herum um Felicitas McDougal, Schulsprecherin und Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülerin, anzusehen. „Dieser kleine Quälgeist hat mich beleidigt und ist davongelaufen. Da er noch in keinem Haus ist, wollte ich mit ihm einäähmm, ernstes Gespräch führen."

Felicitas zuckte nur fragend mit einer Augenbraue. „Wann hat er dich beleidigt, Damien?"

„Vor nicht einmal 2 Minuten, im Gang."

Die Schulsprecherin kniff die Augen zusammen. „Er war in diesem Abteil und hat sich mit mir die letzte halbe Stunde unterhalten, Malfoy. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich den Direktor darüber informiere, dass du deine Vertrauensschüler-Rechte missbrauchst."

„Unfug" spottete Damien. „Er ist gerade eben hier hineingerannt."

Felicitas stand auf und ragte jetzt über dem kleineren Vertrauensschüler. „Das ist er ganz sicher nicht! Wagst du es mich der Lüge zu bezichtigen?" schrie sie.

Nach diesem Ausbruch standen jetzt mehrere Leute um die Abteiltüre herum, und schauten sich die ganze Aufregung an. Sie schnappten nach Luft, dass Malfoy andeutete, die Schulsprecherin wäre eine Lügnerin. Damien war ausreichend abgelenkt, um nicht zu bemerken, dass die meisten Neuankömmlinge rotes Haar hatten.

„Ich weiss, dass es böses Blut zwischen euren Familien gibt, aber jetzt mal ehrlich, einen Erstklässler anzugreifen bevor er nicht einmal Hogwarts angekommen ist, ist schlichtweg unverzeihlich. Strafarbeit, Mr. Malfoy, und 20 Punkte von Slytherin für dein Verhalten."

Damien zitterte regelrecht vor Zorn, und schaute direkt zu Felicitas. Er wollte sie mit seinem machtvollen und einschüchterndem Blick brechen.

Felicitas starrte einfach auf ihn hinunter. Es sah für alle Anwesenden so aus, als ob sie ein paar Goldfische zuhause hätte, an denen sie ihr Starren übte.

Damiens Augen wurden langsam wässrig. Ein spöttisches „Nicht weinen, Malfoy" kam von der Menge ausserhalb der Tür.

Vor Frust grollend, wendete der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler den Blick ab und wirbelte herum um den Sprecher anzusehen. Unfähig die unbekannte Stimme in der Menge, die sich an der Tür versammelt hatte, zuzuordnen, drückte er sich durch den Pulk und stürmte aus dem Abteil und den Gang hinunter.

Das Kichern und spöttisches Lachen folgte ihm den ganzen Weg zu seinem Abteil entlang.

* * *

Felicitas schaute zu Sirius hinunter. „Tut mir leid, dass er sich so verhalten hat. Ich weiss, dass sich eure Väter leidenschaftlich gehasst haben. Meine Tante war mit ihnen im selben Jahrgang."

Sirius nickte und setzte, wie er hoffte, einen mutigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Vielen Dank. Ähm, und danke, dass du zu mir gehalten hast."

Felicitas lächelte. „Es gibt nichts, wofür du mir danken musst. Das ist der Grund, warum es uns Vertrauensschüler gibt."

Sirius lächelte und hüpfte auf seinem Sitz herum. „So, was für Geschichten hat dir deine Tante über meinen und Malfoys Vater erzählt?"

* * *

James sah wie Malfoy mit rotem Gesicht aus dem Abteil seines Bruders kam. Er drehte sich zu Zach und William um. „In Ordnung, Zach, geh und schau nach Remie. Ich versuche es noch einmal."

Zacharias gab James sein grösstes Grinsen. „Los Jimmy, Komm schon Bill" sagte er, als er sich zu seinem rothaarigen Cousin umdrehte. „Lass uns ein Auge auf dem Burschen haben, bis Jimmy bereit ist."

Wiliam nickte. „Ich hole Chris, damit er uns hilft."

* * *

Damien Malfoy kochte vor Zorn. Irgendwie hatte der kleine Bastard die Schulsprecherin überzeugt, für ihn zu lügen. Nun, sobald er seinen Kopf aus dem Abteil stecken würde, würde es ihm leid tun.

Die alte Dame mit dem Wagen rollte langsam in Richtung seines Abteils. Malfoy knurrte wegen ihrem langsamen Vorankommens. Er stand auf und griff nach seiner Geldbörse. Sein Magen grollte schon laut.

* * *

„Hallo Madam. Ich habe den Wagen vorher verpasst. Kann ich mir jetzt etwas von Ihnen kaufen?" fragte James zuckersüss.

Die alte Dame lächelte zu ihm hinunter. „Aber sicher doch, mein Lieber. Was hättest du denn gerne?"

Während er seine Auswahl an Dingen, die ganz sicher Kleidung beflecken können, traf, sprach ihn die alte Dame an.

„Du siehst einem Jungen, an den ich mich erinnere, verblüffend ähnlich. Du bist nicht zufällig ein Potter, oder?"

James nickte. „Harry Potter ist mein Vater. Er hat mir gesagt, ich solle Ihnen gegenüber besonders höflich sein."

„Oh, das ist so süss von ihm, sich an mich zu erinnern. Nun geh schon, nimm dir was du willst. Ich werde ihm nichts sagen."

A Lächeln glitt über James' Gesicht. Vielen, vielen Dank, Madam. Ich freue mich sehr darüber."

* * *

Damien hatte gerade sein erstes Gebäck verschlungen, als er aufsah und in das grinsende Gesicht des Erstklässlers, welchen er umgerempelt hatte, schaute. Mit einem Brüllen sprang er zur Tür und riss sie auf.

Was ihn jedoch überraschte, war, dass der Erstklässler nicht vor Furcht zurückschreckte. Funkelnde grüne Augen verrieten ihre Erheiterung als einige Flecken sich vorne auf Malfoys Robe verteilten.

Mit einem zweiten, lauteren Brüllen jagte der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler den jüngeren Schüler durch die Gänge.

* * *

James schaute zu als der blonde Junge direkt auf ihn zu sprang, jedoch wurde der einschüchternde Effekt durch den Umstand verdorben, dass der blonde Vertrauensschüler rechtzeitig anhalten musste, um nicht mit der Nase voraus gegen die Tür zu knallen. Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck wurde die Tür aufgerissen, gerade rechtzeitig für James, um das Bündel Nahrung, welches er konstruiert hatte, zur Geltung kommen zu lassen.

Rote Beete zusammen mit Kürbissaft und Blaubeeren. Malfoys blondes Haar biss sich schrecklich mit der Kakophonie von Farben auf seinem jetzt fleckigen Hemd.

Mit einem frechen Grinsen jagte James den Gang hinunter, einen wutentbrannten Vertrauensschüler auf den Fersen.

* * *

Remus wusste, dass sein Bruder in Gefahr war. Er spürte es in seinen Knochen. Die drei Brüder haben schon immer gewusst, wenn einer von ihnen in Gefahr war. Sie konnten sogar fühlen, welcher Bruder ihre Hilfe brauchte.

Er spürte, wie James immer näher kam, er wusste er war nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt. Er schaute zur Verwandlungslehrerin auf.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir meine Unterbrechung, Professor, aber es gibt da eine Sache, die ich Sie schon immer fragen wollte."

McGonagall nickte.

„Könnte ich Ihre Animagus-Form sehen?"

„Wer hat Ihnen gesagt, dass ich ein Animagus bin?"

Remus biss sich auf die untere Lippe und schaute auf seine Hände. „Ich, Ich habe darüber gelesen als ich klein war. Ich wollte nur schon immer mal einen treffen."

McGonagall lächelte wieder einmal, und plötzlich sass eine graue Katze dort, wo eben noch Professor McGonagall war.

Die Tür wurde fast aus ihren Angeln gerissen.

„Niemand hier, der dich retten kann, du kleiner Bastard" sagte Malfoy mit wutentbranntem Gesicht. Er stürzte sich auf Remus, griff ihn vorne an seiner Robe und hob ihn aus dem Sitz. Damien zog seine Faust zurück und wollte Remus eine reinschlagen, als sein Handgelenk von einem Schraubstockähnlichen Griff umklammert wurde.

Malfoy wirbelte herum nur um in die wütenden Augen der Verwandlungslehrerin zu schauen. Mit einem Schlucken lies er sein Opfer langsam zu Boden. „P-

Professor! Was machen Sie denn hier?" stotterte er.

„Ich stelle sicher, dass die Zugfahrt glatt verläuft, Mr. Malfoy. Würden Sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum Sie körperlich einen anderen Schüler belästigen?"

„Er hat meine Roben befelckt."

McGonagalls Lippen war so gerade und so hart wie ein Lineal. Mit einem schnellen schnippen ihres Zauberstabes waren alle Flecken verschwunden. „Sie sind ein Zauberer, Mr. Malfoy. Zudem sollte so etwas einfaches wie ein paar Flecken auf einem Hemd kein Grund sein, jemanden körperlich verletzen zu wollen. Und so lange, wie sie gewartet haben, um darauf zu reagieren ist unentschuldbar."

„Warten? Aber Professor! Ich habe ihn gerade hier hineingejagt."

„Wie bitte? Wollen Sie etwa sagen, dieser Junge wäre eben erst in dieses Abteil gekommen?"

Malfoy nickte. „Ich habe ihn eben hier hineingejagt. Sie waren nicht da, um es zu sehen."

McGonagalls Augen bauschten sich vor Zorn auf. „Vielleicht haben Sie die Anwesenheit einer grauen Katze auf dem gegenüber liegendem Sitz übersehen, Mr. Malfoy."

Damien Malfoy schluckte laut.

„Für Ihre grundlosen Anschuldigungen und den Missbrauch Ihrer Vertrauensschüler-Rechte, eine Woch, nein, einen Monat Strafarbeit. Sie werden jeden Abend im September um sieben in mein Büro kommen. Für das Anlügen eines Lehrers, fünfzig Punkte von Slytherin. Für den Angriff auf einen Schüler..." Sie griff herüber und pflückte das Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen von seiner Robe. „Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape wird einen anderen Fünftklässler an Ihrer statt ernennen."

Mit einem mörderischen Blick zu Remus, wollte Malfoy das Abteil verlassen.

„Eine Sache noch, Mr. Malfoy."

Der Blick voller Hass verwandelte sich in einen voller Furcht. „Ja, Professor?"

„Ich will Sie nie wieder mit Mr. Potter sprechen sehen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor" spuckte er aus und ging.

* * *

Neun Weasleys und drei Potters sassen um das Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches in der grossen Halle. Professor McGonagall hatte gerade eben etwas, was verdächtig nach einem Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen aussah, vor Professor Snape auf den Tisch fallen lassen.

„Ich frage mich, wie wohl seine Reaktion sein wird?" grübelte Chris Weasley.

Sie alle sahen, wie der Tränke-Lehrer seinen stählernen Blick auf Damien Malfoy fixierte. Der frühere Vertrauensschüler schaute auf seine Platte herunter und versuchte seinen Hauslehrer zu ignorieren.

Die Geschichte über Malfoys Rückkehr zu den Nicht-Vertrauensschüler-Rängen wurde am ganzen Gryffindor-Tisch verbreitet, und man konnte in der ganzen Halle ein Kichern hören.

Malfoy schaute zum rot-goldenen Tisch herüber, und fixierte seinen Blick auf die drei Potter dort, welche ihm alle fröhlich zulächelten. Wie ein Mann erhoben sie ihre Kelche in einem leisen Gruss.

„Nun," sagte James, und drehte sich zu anderen um. „Die Potters und die Weasleys sind zurück. Wir sind alle im gleichen Haus, und wir haben es geschafft, dass ein Schwachkopf seine ‚Dekoration' verloren hat."

„Auf Hogwarts" sprach Sirius einen Toast. „Möge es der Ort von vielen weiteren Gryffindor-Errungenschaften sein."

„Auf Hogwarts" intonierte der Rest des Tisches, und alle nahmen einen grossen Schluck. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte das Lächeln des Verteidigungs-Lehrers, welcher auch einen grossen Schluck auf den Toast nahm.


	3. Die erste Stunde Zaubertränke

**Die erste Stunde Zaubertränke**

Professor McGonagall starrte mit ziemlich intensiv auf das Brett vor ihr. Die Schachfiguren auf dem Brett wurden erst vor kurzem verzaubert, dass sie absolut still und leise sind. Der Verteidigungslehrer stand aus dem komfortablen Lehnsessel, auf welchem er sich entspannt hatte, auf und streckte sich. Mit einem tiefen Grollen beendete er seine Streckübung und kam herüber um sich den Kampf anzusehen bevor er einen eventuell unwillkommenen Vorschlag machte.

„Warum hast du nicht einfach ein Muggelschachspiel gekauft?" fragte Harry sie.

Ihr intensiver finsterer Blick, der landesweit dafür bekannt war, einen Schüler zu einem Haufen Tränen zu reduzieren, hatte auf Harry keinen Effekt, wohl weil er schon zu oft am anderen Ende des Blickes gestanden war.

„Wenn du nichts produktives zu sagen hast, _Potter_, dann sag besser gar nichts" sagte sie beleidigt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, unbekümmert ob ihres Tones. „Also gut, _Minerva_."

McGonagall seufzte. „Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich glaube einfach nur, dass Mr. Weasley eine ungemütliche Überraschung parat hat, und ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht erkennen."

Harry nickte und schaute auf das Schachbrett vor der Verwandlungslehrerin. Er rieb sich mit einer Fingerspitze über seine Lippen, tief in Gedanken versunken. Da er hunderte Male gegen Ron gespielt hatte, und alle bis auf ein Spiel verloren hatte, hielt Harry sich für einen überdurchschnittlichen Spieler.

Aber dennoch, nachdem er sich mehrere Minuten das Brett angeschaut hatte, hatte er keine Ahnung, was Rons Angriffsplan war. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als er die komplexe Anordnung der Schachfiguren sah.

„Wie lange dauert _dieses _Spiel jetzt schon?" fragte er.

„Drei Monate, zwölf Tage" sagte McGonagall abwesend, und studierte noch immer das Brett.

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. „Du schickst noch immer deine Züge per Eule?"

McGonagall nickte. „Das ist das Entscheidungsspiel. Wir stehen gerade bei einem gewonnen Spiel jeweils."

Da er die Fähigkeiten beider Spieler kannte, musste er nachfragen. „Wieviele Spiele haben mit einem Patt geendet seit einer von euch beiden ein Spiel gewonnen hat?"

McGonagall schaute zu ihm auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Siebzehn, glaube ich."

„Warum ist dann das hier das Entscheidungsspiel?"

„Weil Hermine unmissverständlich klar gemacht hat, dass das das letzte Spiel ist. Zumindest per Eule. Scheinbar verschwendet Ron viel zuviel Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit auf unsere Spiele anstatt mehr Zeit und Aufmerksamkeitähem, mit ihr." Sagte McGonagall. „Zumindest ihrem Geschmack nach" setzte sie noch hinzu, mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Harry kicherte in sich hinein als enormer Krach seine Aufmerksamkeit anzog.

Der schwarz gekleidete Tränkemeister hatte die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer so hart zugeknallt, dass die Schachfiguren auf dem Brett herumsprangen. Harry direkt anstarrend, kam der violett-gesichtige Professor näher, offensichtlich so wütend, dass er kein Wort herausbrachte. Kleine Spuren von Speichel hatten sich in den Mundwinkeln des kochenden Lehrers angesammelt.

„Nun, wie war die erste Stunde mit den Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor und Slytherin?" fragte Harry mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.

„Sie...Sie...Sie" knurrte Snape, und wedelte mit einem zitternden Finger unter Harrys Nase.

„Also doch nicht so gut?" sagte Harry fröhlich.

„So könnte man sagen" schaffte es Snape nach einem tiefen Atemzug hervorzupressen.

McGonagall zuckte mit einer Augenbraue. „Nun, Severus? Was ist passiert?"

Nachdem er sie angeknurrt hatte, began Snape zu erzählen.

* * *

_Das Klassenzimmer im Kerker war so voll wie noch nie. Sogar direkt nach dem ersten Fall des dunklen Lords, gab es generell in etwa gerade mal ein Dutzend neuer Schüler pro Haus. Da es dieses Jahr annähernd hundert neue Schüler waren, wurde eigentlich erwartet, dass zwei Dutzend pro Haus einsortiert würden._

_Gryffindor übernahm ein Drittel der neuen Schüler, hauptsächlich wegen den verdammten Weasleys._

_Nun drängten sich mehr als sechzig Schüler in das enge Klassenzimmer im Kerker. Selbst wenn drei an einem Tisch sassen, gab es noch immer welche ohne Stuhl._

_Snape schritt durch den Raum und sprach ein paar dringend benötige Expansions-Zauber. Als es genug Platz für alle Schüler gab hüllte er sich sofort in seinen Umhang ein und hielt ihnen die Rede, die er für die erste Stunde aufbewahrte. Eine Rede, entworfen, um Furcht und den Respekt, welchen er verlangte, einzuflössen._

_Nur jetzt, in dem höhlenartigen Raum, war der Effekt ruiniert. Seine tiefe, seidige Stimme erreichte nicht die letzten Ecken, und die Gryffindors grinsten sich gegenseitig an._

_„Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt-„ sagte er bevor er eine verstörende Entdeckung machte._

_Die drei Potters und neun Weasleys imitierten seine Rede Wort für Wort._

_„, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod –„ fuhr er fort und änderte Geschwindigkeit und Ton._

_Es funktionierte nicht. Die neun Rotschöpfe und drei grünäugigen Schüler verspotteten ihn, indem sie seine Rede imitierten._

_„-verkorkt" beendete Snape seine Rede._

_‚-verkorkt' imitierten ihn die Potters und Weasleys._

_Snape knurrte sie an, und wollte schon einen verbalen Angriff auf ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten sowie ihre Herkunft starten, als eine Slytherinschülerin am Ende des Raumes ihre Hand hob._

_„Was?" fuhr er sie an._

_„Uhm, Professor. Wir konnten Sie hier hinten nicht hören. Könnten Sie bitte wiederholen, was sie gesagt haben?"_

_Die Gesichter der Dutzend Alpträume hellten sich auf, als es offensichtlich wurde, dass sie noch einmal eine Chance hatte, ihn zu verspotten._

* * *

„Das Dutzend Alpträume?" rief Harry mit einem grossen Grinsen. „Wissen Sie eigentlich wie erfreut sie sein werden, dass sie einen kollektiven Namen von ihrem Lehrer an gerademal ihrem zweiten Tag bekommen haben?"

Snape knurrte ihn an. „Es war offensichtlich, dass das Paar, mit denen Sie herumgerannt sind, schlechte Neuigkeiten sein würden, Potter. ‚Fürchterliches Trio' glaube ich wurden Sie von den Lehrern genannt."

„Nur von dir selbst, wenn ich mich recht erinner" erwiderte McGonagall scharf.

Harry zuckte noch immer unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Wir wurden erst nach Halloween in unserem ersten Jahr die besten Freunde."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich" knurrte Snape. „Sie drei entschieden, dass sie nicht den Anweisungen folgen müssten, _welche extra für Ihre Sicherheit ausgegeben wurden_."

Harry kippte seinen Kopf mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zur Seite. „Ich erinner mich nicht, dass Sie auch dem Troll hinterher sind, Severus. Rannten Sie nicht in den dritten Stock?"

Es wäre absolut passend gewesen, wenn das tiefe Grollen, welches aus Snapes Kehle kam, von Remus Lupin bei Vollmond gekommen wäre. „Sie wissen genau, was ich gemacht habe, _Potter_!" fuhr Snape ihn an.

Harry nickte beiläufig. „Stimmt. Übrigens, gute Arbeit. Sie haben ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet, den Stein der Weisen zu beschützen, dass drei Erstklässler an allen Verteidigungen vorbekommen konnten."

Snapes Augen sprangen fast aus ihren Höhlen. Bevor er jedoch anworten konnte, ging die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer auf, und Dumbledore kam hinein. „Ah, Severus" sagte der Direktor. „Wir war die erste Stunde mit den Erstklässlern?"

Harry und McGonagall setzten sofort ein Pokerface auf, als Snape zum Direktor herumwirbelte. „Sechs meiner Slytherins liegen im Krankenflügel, Albus" schnappte er.

„Wirklich? Was auf alles in der Welt ist passiert?"

* * *

_Der ölige Tränkemeister schritt durch den vergrösserten Klassenraum, und knurrte und schaute die jungen Gryffindors finster an. Normalerweise würde das klaustrophobische Gefühl des kleinen Klassenraums die Stille und die mürrischen Drohungen des früheren Todessers erweitern._

_Jetzt sah Snape nur wie ein asozialer Depp aus._

_Einer dieser verdammten Potters sass mit zwei Weasleys zusammen. Snape schaute auf das Pergament hinunter, welches er in der Hand hielt. Das seiner Meinung nach einzige gute Werk, was Potter je hinbekommen hat. Das Pergament war offensichtlich nach der Karte der Rumtreiber gemacht. Es zeigte magisch an, wer an welchem Tisch in einem bestimmten Klassenzimmer sass. _Ah, ‚Sirius' Potter. Wunderbar,_ dachte er. Bill Weasleys Kinder, Isabella und Charles sassen mit ihm und arbeiteten an einer Steinbank am Rand des Klassenzimmers. Sirius sah sich im Zimmer mit einem berechnendem Blick um._

_„Mr. Sirius Potter" schnappte er und starrte den fraglichen Schüler an. „Vielleicht können Sie mir sagen, was die Gesichter ihrer Klassenkameraden interssanter macht als den Zaubertrank, an welchem Sie arbeiten sollen?"_

_Sirius grinste direkt zurück, was Snapes Temperament auf ‚Kochend' setzte. "Ich bin James, Sir."_

_Snape erstarrte. Sollte er auf das Blatt hinunterschauen, und bestätigen, wer der Schüler war, und sich selbst zum Narren machen, sollte er falsch liegen, oder sollte er einfach das Wort des Quälgeistes akzeptieren, und einen Narren aus sich selbst machen, falls er doch richtig lag?_

_Da die meisten grossen Führer der Geschichte nach der Maxime lebten, dass es egal ist, ob man Recht hat oder nicht, solange man sich nur **sicher **war, grinste Snape gemein. „Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Mr. _Sirius _Potter, für das Vortäuschen ein anderer Schüler zu sein."_

_Das Grinsen verschwand von Sirius' Gesicht, und Snape drehte der Potter-Brut seinen Rücken zu. Ein Tisch mit drei Slytherin-Schülern grinsten sich gegenseitig wegen Sirius' Unannehmlichkeit an, als sich Isabella umdrehte, in Richtung ihres Tisches schaute, und sie verführerisch anlächelte._

_Das Slytherin-Trio starrte einer nach dem anderen direkt die quälend schöne Teil-Veela an. Einer von denen, welcher vorsichtig zerpulverte Basiliskenzunge einem Trank hinzufügte, lächelte schüchtern zurück._

_Isabella streckte ihre Zunge aus, und leckte sich aufreizend mit der Zungenspitze über die obere Lippe. Dann schloss sie halb ihre Augen und spitze ihre leckeren Lippen, als ob sie sie von weitem küssen wollte._

_Die schockierten Schüler wurden nach hinten geschleudert, als der Überschuss an Basiliskenzunge in den Trank fiel, kombiniert mit dem bereits enthaltenen gefrorenem Vampirblut. Der Vorfall wurde später im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum von Brianna Weasley als eine ‚kraftvolle exothermische Reaktion' beschrieben._

* * *

Harry grinste. „Also sind drei Schüler Ihres Hauses im Krankenflügel gelandet, nur weil sie sich von einem hübschen Mädchen haben ablenken lassen?"

Als Snape rot anlief, lächelte Dumbledore und tadelte sanft seinen Verteidiungslehrer. „Harry, bitte. Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass du einmal eine ähnliche Reaktion wegen einer Miss Weasley hattest. In deinem sechsten Jahr glaube ich war das, oder?"

Harry hatte den Anstand zu erröten. „Ja, nun..."

Sogar in seinem erzürnten Zustand feierte Snape die Peinlichkeit des normalerweise unerschütterlichen Verteidigungslehrers. „Dieser Terror von Ihnen sollte besser unter Kontrolle gebracht werden, Potter!"

McGonagall, Dumbledore und Harry zogen gleichzeitig eine Augenbraue hoch auf diese Bemerkung. „Entschuldigung," sagte Harry. „Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört. Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie nicht imstande sind, und von mir verlangen, Ihre Schüler zu kontrollieren?"

Snape zögerte und überdachte noch einmal seine Forderung. „Nun, nein. Aber Merlin steh mir bei, wenn sie noch einmal dafür sorgen, dass ein Schüler verletzt wird, dann will ich sie der Schule verwiesen gesehen haben!"

Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Falls sie die Verletzung eines Schülers verursachen, dann sorge ich selbst dafür, dass sie der Schule verwiesen werden. Was ist passiert?"

Knurrend fuhr Snape fort.

* * *

_Wütend auf die Teil-Veela, dass sie so eine Unterbrechung verursacht hatte, brummte Snape ihr eine Strafarbeit auf. Von den Slytherin-Schülern konnten man durch das ganze Klassenzimmer ein Kichern hören._

_James schaute einen des Slytherin-Trios an, welcher gerade offen über Bellas Strafe lachte. Mit einem übertrieben erhabenen Seufzer und mit rollenden Augen schaute James auf den Trank, den die drei brauten._

_„Oh, bitte. Ich dachte Slytherins wären ehrgeizig genug, um die stärkere Version dieses Trankes zu brauen. Ich bin es jedenfalls" sagte er laut zu sich selbst._

_„Yeah, als ob du es hinbekommen würdest" antwortete der Schüler am anderen Ende mit einem Knurren._

_James drehte sich mit einem Grinsen um und zeigte auf seine Partner, Brianna und Arthur. „Wir sind schon fertig."_

_Blitzschnell verschwand das Grinsen von den Gesichtern der drei Slytherins. Zwei von ihnen schauten unsicher auf den in der Mitte, welcher knurrte. „Fein. Wir machen es. Wir müssen nur die Reihenfolge und die Menge der Zutaten verändern, sowie etwas Ginseng-Extrakt als Bindemittel hinzufügen."_

_James grinste in hinterhältig an. „Vergiss nicht gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren, und nicht im Uhrzeigersinn."_

_Der mittlere Slytherin schaute unsicher aus. „Das muss man nicht tun."_

_James drehte sich zu Bri und Art um, und drückte ihnen den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Doch, dass muss man, Jungs!" sagte er in verdächtigem Ton. „Man muss den Trank** definitv gegen den Uhrzeigersinn **umrühren, oder?"_

_Arthur schaute ihn für eine Sekunde verwundert an bevor ein grosses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Exakt, James. Man muss die stärkere Variante gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren."_

_Brianna, der Widerwille auf ihrem Geischt deutlich erkennbar, schaute die beiden an und sagte gar nichts._

_Der mittlere Slytherin knurrte sie an. „Yeah, klar" sagte er und fing an, den Trank im Uhrzeigersinn umzurühren._

_Snape bemerkte das, und öffnete bereits den Mund, um ihn anzuschreien, damit er sofort aufhöre, als der Trank bereits seine Farbe änderte und anzuschwellen begann. Der Kessel lief über und der Trank bedeckte den Tisch in weniger als einer Sekunde. Die jetzt ätzende Flüssigkeit begann zu brodeln und zu spritzen, und verursachte überall, wo sie auftraf, auf den drei Slytherins Beulen und Verbrennungen._

* * *

„Nur um es klar zu stellen" sagte Harry, während die anderen Lehrer missbilligend zu Snape schauten. „Sie beklagen sich darüber, dass mein Sohn einem Schüler _korrekte _Anweisungen gab, einen Trank zu brauen, und als der Schüler _nicht _den Anweisungen folgte, ist es irgendwie die Schuld meines Sohnes?"

Snape hielt seine grosse Hakennase direkt vor Harrys. „Ihr _Sohn _verwendete einen Ton, der andeutete, er spiele einen Streich!"

Harry lächelte zuckersüss, weil er wusste, dass würde den Tränkemeister noch mehr erzürnen. „Ich glaube mich an einen Vorfall zu erinnern, wo Draco Malfoy zu Neville Longbottom _in einem Ton, welcher einen Streich andeutete,_ sagte, nicht ein zerschnittenes Eichenblatt in einen Alterungstrank hinzuzufügen."

McGonagall hörte auf zu Grinsen, und schaute finster Snapes Rücken an.

Als Snape nicht antwortete, fuhr Harry fort. „Als Neville Malfoys Anweisungen ignorierte und sein Kessel schmolz, glaube ich mich auch daran zu erinnern, dass Sie Neville angeschrien haben, wieso er Sie nicht nach der richtigen Methode gefragt hat."

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben erklang im Lehrerzimmer, doch als Snape herumwirbelte, um seine Spötter anzustarren, grinste kein einziger Lehrer mehr. Snape wirbelte vor Frust grollend wieder zu Harry zurück.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, _Potter_!"

„Was ist dann der Punkt, _Severus_?"

Unfähig, aufgrund seines Zornes, irgendetwas zu sagen, hob Snape den Saum seiner Robe, und erlaubte allen Anwesenden seine barfüssigen, schwarzen, leicht qualmenden Füsse zu sehen. Ein paar Fetzen Leder, welches man unmöglich als früheres Schuhwerk erkennen konnte, hingen auf seinem Fussspann.

* * *

_Snape machte sich eine mentale Notiz, sich nicht mit Arthur Weasley auf ein Wortgefecht einzulassen, es sei denn er könnte klar denken. So wütend er auch war, Arthurs schneller Verstand und passive aggressive Technik machten ihn noch wütender, stellten ihn allerdings als Tyrannen dar._

_Der dritte Potter flüsterte mit seinen Partnern, einem weiteren Paar Weasleys. Snape schaute auf die Karte des Klassenzimmers. So wie sie jetzt gruppiert waren, waren es wenigstens nur 4 Tische mit Potters und Weasleys, dachte er sich._

_Snape setzte seinen Weg zwischen den steinernen Tischen fort, als sich die Stunde dem Ende näherte. Der dritte Potter, Remus, beobachtete ihn sorgfältig, und merkte sich seinen Weg durch den Raum._

_Als Snape hinter Remus vorbeiging, fing der leiseste der Potters an sich zu schütteln, und schüttete etwas Vampirblut direkt über Snapes Schuhe._

_„Tut mir leid, Professor, tut mir furchtbar leid" babbelte er, womit er sich verwirrte Blicke seitens seiner Cousins sowie höhnische Blicke seitens der Slytherins einhandelte._

_So wütend wie Snape war, wurden Gryffindor 20 Punkte abgezogen. Als die Glocke läutete, drehte er sich um und schritt von einem jetzt plötzlich ruhigem und gefassten Remus davon._

_Mit einem fiesen Grinsen, warf Remus eine Handvoll zerpulverte Basiliskenzunge zwischen ein paar Tische. Die Schüler hatten alle zusammengepackt und waren am Gehen, als Snape wie üblich seine Pirschjagd zwischen den Tischen fortsetzte, und auf das Pulver trat._

* * *

Die eiserne Disziplin der Verwandlungslehrerin zerbrach schliesslich, und McGonagall brach in schallendes Gelächter über Snape aus, dessen dürren weissen Füsse noch immer zu sehen waren.

Jeder Lehrer, mit Ausnahme des wutschnaubenden Tränkemeisters, heulte vor Lachen. Harry setzte sich tränenüberströmt in einen Sessel.

„Seien Sie nicht so fröhlich, Potter! Oder Irgendeiner von euch. Ihr müsst sie alle auch noch unterrichten!"

Als Snape hinausstürmte, konnte man Harrys Stimme über dem Gelächter hören.

„Sie haben Ihre Schuhe zerätzt!" heulte der Verteidungslehrer, sich den Bauch haltend.


	4. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin

** Gryffindor gegen Slytherin**

Die kalte, frische Winterluft war vollständig still, die sanften Schneeflocken wurden überhaupgt nicht während ihres anmutigen Abstieges verweht. Das starke Schneegestöber früher am Abend hatte sich verlangsamt, und jetzt, früh an einem Dezembermorgen, kam nur eine leichte Decke herunter.

Das grosse, wunderschöne Schloss stand leise auf dem Hügel. Dichter der Zaubererwelt haben es immer und immer wieder versucht, die Schönheit seiner Reflektion auf dem See zu beschreiben, und alle waren sie daran gescheitert.

Die hohen, anmutigen Turmspitzen, die königliche Pracht der gewölbten Decken, die stolzen Zinnen verschwommen alle zusammen zu einer Impression von Ehre, Ruhm und unsterblicher Ruhe.

Zumindest für jemanden, der nicht die jüngere Vergangenheit des Schlosses kannte.

Die Narben der letzten Schlacht gegen die dunklen Mächte waren noch immer nicht alle entfernt worden.

Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte von einem hohen Aussichtspunkt die Stellen junger Bäume im verbotenen Wald ausmachen können, welche mit den Stellen übereinstimmten, wo das grosse Feuer gewütet hatte. Enorme Feuerbälle, welche von Todessern in den Weg der Zentauren-Armee geschleudert wurden. Derselbe Beobachter hätte die tiefen Löcher und Narben auf den oberen Bereichen der uralten Zinnen ausmachen können, Zeugnis der Flüche, welche auf Verteidiger, die sich hinter den Zinnen verborgen hatten, geschleudert wurden.

Wäre es nicht unter einem Meter Schnee begraben, könnte ein Beobachter ganz leicht auch die Stelle ausmachen, an welcher **das** Duell stattgefunden hatte. Exakt jene Stelle, an welcher Lord Voldemort fiel und den Boden vergiftete. Sogar jetzt, ein Jahrzehnt später, wollte nicht einmal Unkraut an jener verfluchten Stelle wachsen.

Ja, unter einem dicken Laken Pulverschnee sah Hogwarts ruhig und gelassen aus.

Der aufmerksame Beobachter flog durch die knackige Kälte auf einem fast zwanzig Jahre altem Feuerblitz. Sein dunkles, unbändiges Haar flog wild herum. Er musste kurz grinsen, da er wusste, dass die Ruhe nicht mehr lange andauern würde. Nicht mit der langen Schlange an Rotschöpfen, die sich gerade ihren Weg vom Schloss Richtung Quidditch-Feld bahnte.

* * *

Chris Weasley als ältester des Dutzends Alpträume hatte eine gewisse Autorität über den Rest. Nicht, dass es jemanden interessierte, wenn jemand beschloss, dass eine Missetat notwendig war. 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinen vor Kälte glühenden Backen drehte er sich zu seinem Zwillingsbruder Zach um. Da die beiden noch schwerer auseinander zu halten waren als ihre Onkel Fred und George, waren die beiden praktisch unzertrennbar.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, hob er nur fragend eine Augenbraue. Zacharias nickte, hielt seinen Kopf etwas schräg, als ob er jemandem zuhörte, grinste dann und zuckte mit den Schultern. Chris' Grinsen wuchs in die Breite.

Brianna schüttelte wegen ihren Mätzchen nur den Kopf. Da sie als Einzelkind inmitten ihrer Zwillings- und Drillingscousins aufgewachsen war, war sie leicht neidisch, dass manche von ihnen grosse Mengen an Informationen nur mit einem Grinsen, Grunzen oder einem Handwinken austauschen konnten.

Von ihrem Verstand her wusste sie, dass diese Fähigkeit einfach eine Sache der Genetik, eines gemeinsamen Bezugspunktes, sowie eine grössere Zeitspanne erzwungener Gesellschaft war. Trotzdem fand sie es lästig, wenn eine stille Unterhaltung geführt wurde und sie nicht daran teilnehmen konnte.

„Irritierend, nicht wahr?"

Brianna drehte sich um, um Bill anzuschauen, Onkel Charlies ältesten Sohn. „Ziemlich. Ich glaube, sie machen das absichtlich, nur um den anderen zu beweisen, dass sie es können."

„Es hilft nichts, dass es nur drei von uns gibt, die nicht teil einer Mehrfachgeburt waren."

Brianna nickte, und schaute über ihre Schulter zu Heidi, die dritte Cousine, die ein Einzelkind war. „Zumindest hast du noch Geschwister. Meine Mutter will zur Zeit keine weiteren Kinder, da sie an ihre Karriere denkt."

„Und was für eine Karriere. Ich habe mich fast totgelacht, als ich las, dass sie Malfoys Anwälte zu Tränen getrieben hat, als sie vor Gericht versucht haben, dass Damien wieder als Vertrauensschüler eingesetzt wird."

„Yeah. Dumbledore war ziemlich überrascht, als sie aus dem Nichts zu der Anhörung auftauchte, um McGonagalls Entscheidung, Damien den Vertrauensschüler-Status abzunehmen, zu verteidigen. Sie hat gerade mal zehn Minuten gebraucht, um alle Klagen abzuweisen. Onkel Harry hat mir erzählt, dass es in den letzten Jahren mehrere Versuche gab, WWW vor Gericht zu zerren, aber Mum hat jeden davon niedergeschlagen. Dad sagt, dass jeder Anwalt, der so dumm ist, gegen sie anzutreten, eine neue Hose braucht, bevor sie überhaupt erst mit ihrem Eröffnungsplädoyer fertig ist."

„Was sagte Tante Hermine dazu?"

„Nichts, sie ist nur rot geworden. Es ist abstossend daran zu denken, aber jedesmal, wenn sie einen Fall gewinnt, verschwinden sie und Dad um alleine zu ‚feiern'."

Bill schnitt eine Grimasse. „Du hast Recht. Es ist abstossend."

Jemand tippte Bri auf die Schulter. Sie sprang leicht hoch, drehte sich um und schaute in zwei gleiche smaragdgrüne Seen. „Hör auf über das Sexleben deiner Eltern nachzudenken und hilf uns, Bri. Wir müssen das Schloss zum Besenschrank aufbekommen –„

„- aber so, dass es aussieht, als ob es niemand angefasst hat. Ich weiss" seufzte Bri. „Schau, Sirius, ich –„

„Jimmy" sagte der junge Potter mit einem Grinsen.

Brianna stoppte und schaute ihn mit einem direkten Blick an. „Wie ich bereits sagte, _Sirius_, ich weiss was wir tun, ich habe ja auch geholfen, diese Idee zu entwickeln."

„Nein, wirklich. Ich bin Jimmy."

Brianna seufzte. „Es hat bei Snape nicht funktioniert, also funktionert es sicher auch nicht bei mir."

Sirius seufzte als ob er tödlich verwundet worden wäre. „Es hat bei keinem Lehrer funktioniert. Sie können uns alle perfekt unterscheiden. Ich weiss nur nicht wie."

„Dann ist es offensichtlich, dass Remus das Gehirn in eurer Familie bekommen hat."

Sirius drehte sich zu Chris und Zach um. „Was meinst du damit?"

Chris lächelte. „Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie die Lehrer jedesmal auf die Klassenliste schauen, bevor sie jemanden von uns aufrufen?"

„Aber wir sind Erstklässler" widersprach Sirius. „Die Lehrer müssen doch immer auf die Klassenliste schauen, bevor sie jeden kennen."

„Wir waren ebenfalls schon vor der Schule berüchtigt. Sie wissen wer wir sind, aber ich verwette meine WWW-Erbschaft, dass Onkel Harry das Pergament, auf welchem die Klassenliste ist, verhext hat, damit sie anzeigt, wer von uns wer ist."

Sirius schaute verletzt drein. „Verdammt, Dad" murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Warum nur?"

„Warum was?" fragte Isabella, die die kleine Gruppe eingeholt hatte.

„Es tut mir ja leid, ihre glänzende Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen" sagte Arthur mit einem Ton, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht leid tat. „Wir haben nur eine begrenzte Zeitspanne, um die heutige Missetat durchzuführen. Ich verstehe schon, dass Sirius hier die Aufmerksamkeit eines besonders zurückgebliebenen Flubberwurms hat, aber ich bin mir sicher, der Rest von euch hat die intellektuelle Kapazität um zu verstehen, dass wenn man in der Nacht vor einem grossen Spiel in der Nähe des Quidditch-Feldes erwischt wird, dies ernste Auswirkungen auf unsere zukünftige Freiheit haben wird. In anderen Worten, macht voran."

Mit Ausnahme von Sirius, der sich dagegen wehrte, mit einem Flubberwurm verglichen zu werden, machten sich die anderen auf den Weg zu ihrem Ziel.

Chris, Remus und Brianna zogen alle ihre Zauberstäbe und zielten damit auf verschiedene Stellen der Tür. Für einige Minuten verdrehten und untersuchten die ‚Gehirne' der Gruppe die Schutzzauber auf der Tür zum Schuppen mit der Ausrüstung. Normalerweise kannten nur die Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler das Passwort für die Tür, aber Brianna hatte ein Schlupfloch im passwort-geschütztem Schutzzauber entdeckt. Die drei schoben langsam den Schutzzauber aus dem Weg.

„In Ordnung. Du müsstest jetzt die Tür öffnen können" wisperte Chris, dem Schweis das Gesicht niederlief und auf seiner Nasenspitze gefror.

James nickte und griff zwischen den drei Zauberstäben nach der Tür. Die Tür schwang ohne zu quietschen nach innen auf.

Chris, Remus und Brianna atmeten alle kollektiv aus.

* * *

„Nun, ihr wisst alle, welchen Zauber ihr verwenden müsst. Deshalb möchte ich, dass ihr euch in einen Kreis setzt. Wenn ein Zauber fertig ist, reicht ihr den besen an den Nächsten weiter" sagte Heidi mit einem Ton, den sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte. 

„Wer hat dich denn mit der Leitung beauftragt?" fragte Sirius, der noch immer sauer war, dass vorhin niemand zu ihm gestanden war, als sein Verstand beleidigt wurde.

Arthur trat ihm sanft ans Schienbein. „Sirius, so sehr ich auch deinen teuflischen Verstand, deine unglaubliche Phantasie und deine unbestrittene Loyalität bewundere, könntest du nicht mal eine Ein-Mann-Produktion hinkriegen, auch wenn dein Leben davon abhängen würde. Heidi dagegen ist in der Lage, sicherzustellen, dass die Besen korrekt verhext sind, die Tür richtig verschlossen ist, die Fussabdrücke im Schnee verwischt sind, und falls notwendig, dass das Schloss bis zum Morgen vollständig niedergerissen und einen Meter nach links wieder aufgebaut wird."

Heidi lief wegen des unerwarteten Lobes rot an. „Danke sehr, Arthur."

Arthur nickte. „Kein Problem." Er drehte sich wieder zu Sirius um. „Schnapp dir jetzt einen Besen, such dir einen Platz und mach deine Arbeit."

Sirius grinste nur spöttisch. Das Zucken seiner Lippen war der einzige Hinweis, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. „Oder?"

Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder ich verspotte dich ein zweites mal" antwortete er mit einem dummen französischen Akzent.

Die beiden schnaubten vor unterdrücktem Gelächter, nur um von den anderen wieder zum Schweigen gebracht zu werden. Sirius und Arthur setzten sich Seite an Seite und fingen an zu arbeiten.

Nach einer Weile lehnte sich Sirius vor. „Nun hast du mich zum nachdenken gebracht, und ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ist es meine Mutter oder mein Vater, welcher nach Holunder riecht?" flüsterte er Arthur ins Ohr.

* * *

Die bitterkalte Dezembernacht war einem frischen Wintermorgen gewichen. Die Wimpel mit dem Gryffindor-Löwen und der Slytherin-Schlange wehten und flatterten in der Brise. Über tausend Schüler, Lehrer und Hogsmeade-Einwohner forderten die eisigen Temperaturen heraus, nur um beim mit am meisten Spannung erwartetem Spiel des Jahres dabei zu sein. 

Margaret Potter sass auf dem Schoss ihrer Mutter und schlug wortlos wie ein Vogel mit ihren Armen. Die rot-goldene Gryffindor-Flagge, welche sie in einer Hand hielt, brüllte jedesmal dazu. Das dreijährige Mädchen schien mehr an Onkel Freds Geschenk als am bevorstehenden Spiel interessiert zu sein.

Ginny lächelte und küsste ihre Tochter auf den Kopf. Zu ihrer Linken schaute Lily über die noch immer wachsende Menge an Zuschauern, und hielt verzweifelt nach einem Zeichen ihrer drei Brüder Ausschau. Zwei Hexen aus Hufflepuff wollten sich in die grosse leere Stelle vor ihnen hinsetzen.

„Tut mir leid" sagte Lily, „aber diese Plätze sind für meine Brüder und Cousins reserviert."

Die zwei schauten sie mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor sie die Erkenntnis traf und sie dann lächelten. „Du musst Lily sein" sagte eine der beiden. „Du armes Mädchen." Die beiden suchten sich andere Sitze.

Lily grinste in sich hinein. Ihre Brüder hatten immer versucht, ihr Leben zur Hölle zu machen, aber gemäss ihrem Vater hatte sie das Temperament ihrer Mutter und die Stimmweite ihrer Grossmutter.

„Ich kann sie nicht sehen, Mum. Wo sind sie?" fragte sie nervös.

Ginny kicherte und nahm ihre Hand. „Wahrscheinlich sitzen sie gerade in Verhandlungen, um aus einer Strafarbeit herauszukommen, damit sie das Spiel sehen können."

Lily rollte mit den Augen, aber argumentierte nicht dagegen. Nach dem, was ihr Vater ihr in den letzten Monaten erzählt hatte, sind ihre Brüder in mehr Schwierigkeiten geraten als Onkel Fred und George überhaupt ingesamt.

„Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass das zweite Gesicht hast."

Ginny und Lily drehten sich zu dem Neuankömmling um. Mit einem Schrei sprang Lily von ihrem Sitz und warf ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Vaters. „Daddy!" quiekte sie.

Harry schloss seine Augen, und genoss die Umarmung seiner quirligen Tochter. „Wenn du noch etwas lauter quiekst platzen mir sicher die Trommelfelle" zog er sie auf.

Lily kicherte und drückte ihren Vater noch fester. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Daddy."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und schaute in die haselnuss-farbenen Augen seiner Tochter. „Ich habe dich gestern Abend ins Bett gebracht!" widersprach er.

Lily grinste ihn kess an. „Ich weiss, aber ich darf meinen Daddy vermissen."

Harry lächelte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, Prinzessin."

Lily schenkte ihrem Vater ein grosses Lächeln und nahm seine Hand, und manövrierte ihn geschickt zwischen die Stühle, so dass er zwischen ihr und seiner Frau sass.

Ginny lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Als sie geboren wurde, habe ich dir ja gesagt, dass sie dich um den kleinen Finger wickeln wird."

Harry lächelte und senkte seinen Kopf, um die Seite von Ginnys Nacken zu küssen. „Ich weiss" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Aber es ist mir egal."

Ginny kicherte als sein warmer Atem ihre Haut kitzelte. „Was hast du da über mich, und dass ich das zweite Gesicht habe, gesagt?"

Harry grinste. „Während wir gerade reden, schrubben zwölf Erstklässler jede Toilette im ganzen Schloss. Wenn sie es zu Flich's Zufriedenheit schaffen, dürfen sie herauskommen, um das Spiel anzusehen."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, während Lily nur lachte. „Was haben sie diesmal angestellt?" fragten die Mädchen gleichzeitig.

Harry lachte laut über die doppelte Frage seiner Familie. „Ich habe sie heute morgen um drei Uhr erwischt, wie sie in den Gryffindor-Turm schlichen."

Ginny kniff ihre Augen gefährlich zusammen. „Was in Merlins Namen treiben die draussen um diese Uhrzeit?"

Harry zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, sie danach zu fragen."

„Harry?" sagte Ginny mit tiefer und zuckender Stimme.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr, und schenkte ihr ‚das' Lächeln; dasjenige, wovon er wusste, dass es ihre Knie in Butter verwandeln würde. „Ich habe mich darum gekümmert, meine Liebe. Keine Angst. Sie scheinen besonders begierig auf dieses Spiel heute zu sein. Sie werden hier sein."

Ginny seufzte und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schloss zufrieden ihre Augen, als sein Arm um ihre Schulter schlüpfte. Nur das laute Brüllen der Fahne ihrer Tochter verhinderte ihre vollständige Entspannung.

„Was hast du da, Maggie?" fragte Harry.

Margaret blinzelte und starrte ihn an. Sie hielt die Flagge hin. „Geschenk" sagte sie.

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „Wer hat dir das geschenkt, Maggie? Wer würde den Zorn deiner Mutter riskieren?"

Margaret biss sich auf die Lippe. „Onkel Gred und Onkel Forge."

Harry lächelte, als Ginny nur mit den Augen rollte aufgrund des Versuches der Zwillinge ihre Tochter zu verderben. „Ich verstehe. Hast du einen Kuss für Daddy übrig?"

Mit einem grossen Lächeln nickte Margaret und küsste Harry auf die Backen als er sich nach vorne lehnte. „Danke, Maggie. Das habe ich wirklich gebraucht."

Margaret nickte und war froh darüber ihrem Vater geholfen zu haben. Sie drehte sich wieder in Richtung des leeren Feldes und fing wieder an ihre Fahne zu schwenken, welche jedesmal neu aufbrüllte.

„Weißt du, Maggie, wenn du sie in einem Kreis schwenkst, gibt die Fahne andere Töne von sich" sagte Harry ihr.

Mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln, welches deutlich anzeigte, dass ihr Vater überhaupt keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie wichtig es war soviel Krach wie möglich zu machen, fing Margaret an, ihre Fahne im Kreis zu schwenken. Sofort fing die Fahne mit einem Gesang an.

„Grrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyffffffinnnnnnnnnnndooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrr"

Mit einem aufgeregten Schrei, erforschte sie diese neue Facette ihres Geschenkes. Ginny seufzte und schaute zu ihrem Mann. „Warum hast du ihr das nur gesagt?"

Harry lächelte und holte ein paar schaumstoffartige Objekte heraus. „Stopf das in deine Ohren" sagte er ihr.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln wartete Ginny bis Harry sich selbst die Dinger in die Ohren gestopft hatte, bevor sie sich selbst die Dinger ins Ohr stopfte. Harry gab das letzte Paar an Lily.

Augenblicklich wurde Margarets Fahne fast stumm. Harry lächelte zu seiner Frau. „Forschungs-Ohrstöpsel" erklärte er. „Fred und George entwickeln gerade ein paar laute Produkte, und diese müssen getestet werden. Hermines Büro ist in ihrem Hauptquartier, und sie war wegen dem ganzen Lärm kurz davor, sie um die ganze Welt zu hexen, bevor sie diese Dinger hier entwickelt hatten. Alle Zauberscherze, welche Lärm machen, werden vollständig herausgefiltert. Man kann normal hören, aber das ganze Knallen, Heulen und Schreien der Produkte kommt nicht durch."

Ginnys Erleichterung war offensichtlich. „Habe ich dir je gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?"

Harry lächelte. „Zumindest nicht in den letzten Stunden."

„Ich liebe dich. Nun, wie viele von den Dingern gibt es?"

„Nicht viele, nur sechs Paare. Und sie sind nicht zu kaufen. Die Zwillinge wären sehr beleidigt, wenn die Dinger generell zu haben wären. Ihre ganze Arbeit wäre dann für nichts gewesen."

Mit einem berechnenden Lächeln legte Ginny ihre Hand an Harrys Kinn und drehte sanft sein Gesicht zu ihr. „Ich denke, dass ein einzelnes Paar davon ziemlich was wert sein dürften." Sie küsste ihn.

Harry erwiderte den Kuss. „Ich denke, man könnte von den Einnahmen aus dem Verkauf eines Paares einige Profi-Quidditch-Mannschaften kaufen. Besonders, wenn man es einem der Lehrer hier verkaufen würde."

Plötzlich erklang eine laute Stimme über das Feld und die Zuschauerränge. **„Hexen und Zauberer, Ladies und Gentlemen, seid alle willkommen zum neuesten Kapitel der intensivsten Rivalität, die es je im Quidditch gab."**

Nach diesem Anfangskommentar, ertränkte das Gebrüll der Zuschauer alle laufenden Unterhaltungen. Harry lächelte in sich hinein, und legte seinen freien Arm um Lilys Schultern.

**„Verglichen mit den heutigen Teams, erscheinen die Wespen und die Cannons wie die besten Freunde. Wenn man ihre Vergangenheit mit der von England und Schottland vergleicht, scheinen die Kriege zwischen diesen beiden Ländern nicht sehr schlimm gewesen zu sein. Sogar wenn Australiens und Neuseelands Sportmannschaften gegeneinander spielen, versuchen sie nicht aktiv ihre Gegner töten zu wollen. Nichts davon kommt auch nur nahe an die Mannschaften von Gryffindor und Slytherin heran. Edelmut gegen List, Mut gegen Ehrgeiz, Gut gegen Bös-„**

Das Gebrüll der Menge verdeckte den Umstand, dass der Kommentar von der stellvertretenden Direktorin abgestellt wurde. Harry konnte erkennen, wie die ernste Lehrerin mit dem ansässigen Kommentator, Ravenclaw Miles Sommerville, um das verauberte Megaphon rang. Der Teil der Zuschauer, welche grüne Farben schwenkten, buhten, während der Rest jubelte. Harry drehte sich zu seiner Linken und sah seine Tochter, wie sie schrie und ihre Faust in Richtung Slytherins schüttelte.

„Da entsteht ein weiterer Quidditch-Hooligan" flüsterte er ins Ohr seiner Frau. Ginny grinste und nickte ohne dass sie ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter hob.

Sommerville hatte es geschafft, die Kontrolle über das Megaphon zu behalten**. „Wie auch immer, würden sie bitte die Mannschaftsmitglieder der Gryffindors begrüssen. Sie werden geführt von ihrem Kapitän und Hüter. Wood, MacDonald, Turpin, White, Jordan, MacKinley uuuuuuunnnndddd Richards!"**

Sieben rot-goldene Schemen flitzten in perfekter Formation auf das Spielfeld, und vollführten einige unglaubliche Luftmanöver. Sie flogen zum Rand des Feldes und drehten eine Runde ums Stadion, wobei sie so nahe an den Zuschauern vorbeiflogen, dass es manchen Leuten die Hüte vom Kopf wehte.

„**Und jetzt bitten wir um ein warmes Willkommen, besser gesagt lauwarmes-„** Man konnte von der Sprecherkabine Geräusche hören, als ob jemand kämpfen würde, während die Slytherins lautstark ihr Missfallen kund taten. **„- für die Slytherin-Deppen-„** ein weiterer Kampf, ein weiteres Gebrüll. **„Ich meine Mannschaft. Slytherin-Mannschaft! Geführt von ihrem Kapitän und Jäger. Flint, O'Malley, Smithson, d'Aldral, Travis, Travis uuuuuuunnnnnddd Warrick!"**

Die sieben Slytherin-Spieler stiegen in die Luft über dem Spielfeld auf, hatten jedoch nicht die Mannschaftsdisziplin der Gryffindor-Spieler. Obwohl die Ohrstöpsel alle Weasley-Produkte in der Menge herausfilterten, wurde Harry fast taub wegen des Geschreis der Menge. Mit einem kurzen Grinsen drehte sich Harry zu seiner Frau um. „Hast du bemerkt, dass nahezu jeder, der kein Grün trägt, ziemlich rüde Gesten macht?" schrie er ihr ins Ohr.

Ginny lächelte und nickte.

Die Spieler landeten schliesslich und versammelten sich in der Mitte des Spielfeldes. Madam Hooch gesellte sich zu den Spielern las ihnen die Leviten. Harry musst kichern, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie oft er selbst das anhören musste, als er selbst noch gespielt hatte.

Als Madam Hooch mit ihrem Finger unter der Nase des Slytherin-Kapitäns wedelte, konnte man zwölf zerzauste, schmutzige und erschöpfte Erstklässler sich ihren Weg über die Treppen des Stadions bahnen sehen. Harry steiss Lily leise an und zeigte auf ihre drei Brüder.

Mit einem Schrei sprang Lily auf und rannte die leere Reihe vor ihren Eltern entlang und warf sich in die Arme ihrer Brüder. Von ihrer Erscheinung erschreckt liessen sich James und Sirius einfach nur umarmen, während Remus gefühlvoll die Umarmung seiner Schwester erwiderte.

Lily nahm Remus und Arthus an der Hand und führte sie zu den Plätzen, die sie für sie reserviert hatte.

Rufe wie „Krass!" und „Wow, coole Plätze!" konnte man von ihren dankbaren Cousins hören. Lily sonnte sich in den warmen Worten ehe sie über die Plätze wieder zurückkletterte, um neben ihrem Vater zu sitzen.

Ginny hob Margaret aus ihrem Schoss und gab sie herüber zu ihrem Vater. Sie lehnte sich dann nach vorne und schnappte sich jeweils ein Ohr von James und Sirius. „Und was habt ihr alle um drei Uhr morgens draussen getrieben?"

James und Sirius hatten beide einen schmerzvollen Gesichstausdruck, da sie beide an den Ohren zog. „Hey! Wir sind dafür schon bestraft worden!" wehrte sich James.

„Vielleicht von eurem Vater, aber noch nicht von mir!" grollte sie sie an. „Und jetzt raus damit! Was habt ihr ausserhalb eurer Betten gemacht?"

Harry lehnte sich vor und zog Ginnys rachedurstigen Finger sanft aber bestimmt von den Ohren seiner Söhne zurück. „Gin, Liebes, wie sie schon sagten, ich habe sie schon bestraft dafür, dass sie noch so spät draussen waren!"

„Du hast nicht einmal versucht herauszufinden, was sie angestellt haben!" fauchte sie ihn an.

Harry lächelte nur und gab ihr Margaret zurück. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das, was sie angestellt haben, bald herauskommen wird. Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher."

Ginny fühlte wie der Ärger sie verlies. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Du weißt es bereits" hauchte sie.

Harry nickte. „Tatsächlich" fuhr er laut fort, „bin ich mir sogar sicher, dass wir sobald das Spiel angefangen hat herausfinden werden, was genau sie angestellt haben.

Nur jemand, der genau hingeschaut hätte, hätte das abrupte Erstarren von zwölf Schülern, die in der Reihe vor Harry sassen, bemerken können. Das plötzliche Einatmen eines jeden des Dutzends Alpträume wurde vom Gebrüll der Menge überdeckt, als Madam Hooch das Spiel anpfiff. Die verstohlenen Blicke, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen, waren deutlicher sichtbar.

* * *

**„White hat den Quaffel, während die Gryffindor-Jäger eine perfekte 3-Punkt-Diamant-Formation einnehmen. Travis sendet einen Klatscher in dem Versuch, diese auf zu brechen, aber – NEIN! Was ist das? Der Slytherin-Sucher Warrick hat versucht, huckepack auf Turpins Besen mitzufliegen, hat jetzt aber anscheinend Probleme, seinen Besen zu kontrollieren. O'Malley ist abgelenkt, White passt zu MacDonald, sie wirft, sie trifft! Gryffindor hat den Torreigen eröffnet!"**

Man konnte Madam Hoochs Pfeife hören, als sie das Foul an Turpin pfiff. Dem Slytherin-Sucher war es offensichtlich unbequem auf seinem Besen, was soweit ging, dass er mit beiden Händen den Besenstiel hielt und seine beiden Fussknöchel hinten überkreuz legte, und dann seine Hüfte hochhievte.

Flint zeigte eine Auszeit an, und die Slytherin-Spieler landeten.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Was geht da vor?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oh, ich würde sagen, als Warrick versucht hat, dieses Foul zu begehen, wurde der Bequemlichkeitszauber auf seinem Besen kurzzeitig aufgehoben.

Sirius, Charlie und Arthur schoss jedem der Kürbissaft, den sie gerade tranken, durch die Nase, als sie Harrys Kommentar hörten.

Ginny bemerkte das jedoch nicht. „Das ist doch lächerlich! Wie um alles auf der Welt kommst du ausgerechnet da drauf?"

Harry grinste sie an. „Mein herausragendes Talent in Wahrsagen."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, bemerkte jedoch die immer nervöseren Blicke, die ihre Söhne mit deren Cousins und Cousinnen austauschten. Ein Grinsen stahl sich langsam in ihr Gesicht. „Weißt du, du könntest sogar Recht haben."

„Möglich" sagte Harry, als das Spiel wieder angepfiffen wurde.

* * *

**„Tja Leute, es war bis jetzt ein faszinierendes Spiel mit einem derzeitigen Spielstand von 170 zu 10 für Gryffindor. Wir sind an Spiele gewöhnt, wo mangelnde Sportlichkeit dauernd ein Spiel unterbricht, aber das ist gewöhnlicherweise wegen den Fouls, die der Schiedsrichter pfeift. Und nicht weil die Besen verhext sind. White bezieht Aufstellung, um einen weiteren Strafstoss auszuführen, er täuscht an, er wirft, er TRIFFT! 180 zu 10 für Gryffindor!"**

Harry konnte auf dem Feld Professor Snape sich mit Madam Hooch streiten sehen. Harry grinste in sich hinein und stand auf. „Ich gehe wohl besser da hinunter, bevor eine Vene in Snapes Kopf platzt."

Ginny nickte und schaute zu, wie er ging. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihren Söhnen um. „In Ordnung. Wessen Idee war das, einen Schwellzauber auf den Besen zu legen, der immer dann aktiviert wurde, wenn ein Spieler versuchte einen anderen zu rammen?" flüsterte sie in James' Ohr.

„Wieso fragst du mich?" fragte James unschuldig zurück.

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wegen der Art und Weise, wie du reagiert hast, als dein Vater sagte, dass d'Aldral auf zwei Ballons sitzt."

James schaute sie nervös an. „Bist du sauer?"

Ginnys Mundwinkel zuckten. „Nein. Überrascht, ja. Stolz, ja, ein wenig. Aber nicht sauer."

Sirius drehte sich herum. „Ich dachte, du würdest wütend sein."

Ginny lächelte. „Sagen wir einfach, dass wenn es diese Idioten, die sich meine Brüder nennen, sich sowas nicht haben einfallen lassen können, als sie selbst noch hier zur Schule gingen, und ihr so ein Ding in eurem ersten Jahr drehen konntet, dann habe ich das ganze Material, um sie damit die nächsten zehn Jahre aufzuziehen" flüsterte sie.

Die Menge sprang auf als Richards ihre Finger um den Schnatz legte.

* * *

Harry hatte Snape noch nie so wütend gesehen, nicht einmal nach dem berüchtigten ‚zerätzte Schuhe'-Vorfall. Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters war ein tiefes violett, seine Adern stachen auf seiner Stirn und seinem Nacken hervor. Da er wusste, dass seine Anwesenheit höchst unwillkommen sein würde, schlenderte Harry zu ihnen als Snape noch immer Madam Hooch fertig machte. 

„ICH WILL, DASS DAS SPIEL WIEDERHOLT WIRD!" schrie Snape sie an, sein Gesicht keine zwei Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „AN DEN BESEN WURDE HERUMGEPFUSCHT!"

Harry räusperte sich. „Ich erinnere mich an keine Regel beim Quidditch, die besagt, dass ein Spiel wiederholt werden muss, wenn an der Ausrüstung eines Spielers herumgepfuscht worden ist."

Snape wirbelte herum, um ihn anzusehen. Harry war nur milde überrascht, als er kleine Mengen Schaums in Snapes Mundwinkeln bemerkte. „DAS GEHT SIE NICHTS AN!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da muss ich widersprechen. Jedesmal, wenn ein Objekt verhext wurde, um einem anderen Schüler Schaden zuzufügen, ist es die Aufgabe des Verteidigungslehrers, dies zu untersuchen." Harry hielt zwei Besen hoch, einen in jeder Hand. „Dies sind die zwei Besen, welche heute von den Suchern benutzt wurden."

Dumbledore und McGonagall stiessen leise zu ihnen hinzu, als Snape einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, und seine Gesichtsfarbe langsam zu ihrem Normalzustand zurückkehrte. „Und?" knurrte er.

„Ich habe zuerst Warricks Besen untersucht. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass in der Tat einige gesteuerte Zauber drauf liegen. Schwell-Zauber, falls ein Spieler versucht einen anderen zu rammen. Kurzzeitige Aufhebung des Flugzaubers, falls ein Spieler versucht einen anderen körperlich anzugreifen. Solche Dinge."

„Was war die Ursache, dass Flints Besen schrumpfte?" verlangte Snape zu wissen.

Harry grinste, da er wusste, es würde seinen Kollegen irritieren. „Als er in MacDonalds Gesicht spuckte wurde dieser besondere Zauber ausgelöst."

„Und als Smithson um neunzig Jahre alterte?"

„Alterungs-Trank auf dem Besenstiel, welcher aktiviert wurde, als sie ihren eigenen Spieler in MacKinley hineinschob."

Snape knurrte. „Und als Travis vollgeölt war, so dass er seinen Schläger nicht halten konnte?"

„Eigentlich, glaube ich, waren nur seine Hände voll mit Öl, so dass er seinen Zauberstab fallen liess, nachdem er Wood verhexte, um ihn von Flints Torschuss abzulenken. Dass er seinen Schläger auch fallen lies war ein unbeabsichtigter Nebeneffekt."

„Und was haben Sie vor dagegen zu tun?" forderte Snape.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Sie von mir erwarten? Es war schliesslich ein faires Spiel."

Snapes Gesichtsfarbe kehrte wieder zu tiefviolett zurück. „VON WAS REDEN SIE DA? ES WAR MEIN TEAM, WELCHES VERHEXTES EQUIPMENT HATTE!"

Harry nickte Madam Hooch zu. „Das waren sie eigentlich nicht. Wie ich bereits sagte sind das die beiden Besen, die heute im Spiel von den Suchern verwendet wurden. Es sind beides Feuerblitze Mach II. Beide sechs Jahre alt. Und von den Registrierungsnummern sind sie sogar beide aus demselben Fertigungs-Prozess."

„Und?"

„Beide sind verhext."

Endlich schaffte es Madam Hooch, auch ein Wort beizutragen. „Beide?" fragte sie.

Harry nickte. „Wer auch immer das getan hat, hat alle Besen, die im Spiel verwendet wurden, verhext. Jedesmal, wenn ein Spieler versuchte, die Regeln zu brechen, wurden die Zauber auf dem Besen aktiviert und bestraften sofort den Spieler."

Dumbledore und McGonagall schauten fasziniert drein. Madam Hooch sah entzückt aus, während Snape wütend aussah.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass die Besen verhext wurden, um Fair-Play sicherzustellen? Das egal welcher Spieler es ist, der Spieler, der das Foul begeht, sofort bestraft wird?" hakte Hooch noch einmal nach.

Harry nickte. „Es ist äusserst verblüffend. Die Zauber sind äusserst geschickt auf die Besen gelegt worden."

„Es ist mir egal, ob es das Werk eines Genies war. Wann findet das Wiederholungsspiel statt?" unterbrach Snape.

Madam Hooch richtete sich voll auf und wandte sich an den Tränkemeister. „Professor Snape. Jeder Spieler hatte heute unter denselben Beschränkungen in seinem Spiel zu leiden. Ich sehe keinen Grund, dieses Spiel für null und nichtig zu erklären."

Als Snape begann, seinen Widerspruch geltend machen zu wollen, fuhr sie fort. „In der Tat glaube ich eher, dass ich den Direktor darum bitten werde, alle Spiele in Zukunft unter diesen Bedingungen abzuhalten. Es wird eine besseres Spiel fördern, und wird **einige **Spieler dazu bringen, sich an die Regeln zu halten."

Snape war die einzige Person die keinen gütigen Gesichtsausdruck trug.


	5. Ein Valentinstag zum Erinnern

Ü/N: Da habt ihr den Familien-Stammbaum

Bill Fleur  
- Charles (12) (21.Dec.1999)  
- Isabella (12) (21.Dec.1999)  
- Kyrié (8) (14.May.2003)

Charlie Alison  
- William (12) (29.Feb.2000)  
- Henry (4) (8.Oct.2007)

Percy Penelope  
- Heidi (12) (26.Jan.2000)  
- Exeter (10) (10.Feb.2002)  
- Phillip (5) (18.Aug.2006)  
- Mortimer (1) (5.Jun.2010)

Fred Angelina  
- Arthur (11) (20.Mar.2000)  
- Alexander (11) (20.Mar.2000)  
- Rachel (2) (23.Jul.2009)  
- Amber (2) (23.Jul.2009)

George Katie  
- Christopher (12) (12.Sep.1999)  
- Zachary (12) (12.Sep.1999)  
- Mercedes (9) (2.Jun.2002)

Ron Hermione  
- Brianna (11) (28.Mar.2000)  
?

Ginny Harry  
- James (12) (6.Nov.1999)  
- Remus (12) (6.Nov.1999)  
- Sirius (12) (6.Nov.1999)  
- Lily (8) (29.Jul.2003)  
- Margaret (3) (3.Feb.2009)

Weiter Ü/N: Einige Sachen sind extrem schwer zu übersetzen, wie z. Bsp. „Valentine", auf Deutsch müsste das „Valentinstags-Verabredung" heissen, aber ich wollte nicht dieses Monster eines Wortes verwenden, deshalb habe ich es bei „Valentin(e)" belassen

* * *

**Ein Valentinstag zum Erinnern**

„Armer Sirius" sagte Brianna, deren hübsches Gesicht offen ihre Sympathie zeigte.

James nickte, und schaute zu seinem normalerweise schelmischen jüngeren Bruder herüber. Sirius sass alleine in der hintersten Ecke des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes, seine Arme verschränkt, mit einem Blick dunkler als Gewitterwolken. „Ich habe ihn noch nie vorher so gesehen."

„Hat schonmal ein Mädchen, was er mag, ihm sowas angetan?"

James lachte. „Jedesmal. Sirius weiss einfach nicht, wie er sich einem Mädchen, was er mag, gegenüber verhalten soll, also geht er ihr einfach auf die Nerven. Sobald sie ausreichend verärgert ist und ihm sagt, er soll verschwinden, zuckt er nur mit den Schultern und nervt dann das nächste Mädchen."

Brianna lachte. Ein fröhlicher Klang, der sorgte, dass nicht wenige der älteren Schüler zu ihr herüberschauten, um herauszufinden, was so lustig war. Die meisten schauten sie mit Neugier und Belustigung an, die Fünft- und Siebtklässler warfen ihr jedoch böse Blicke zu.

Arthur schloss sein Zauberkunst-Buch mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer, stand auf und kam herüber, um bei seinen Cousins zu sitzen. „Bri, sofern du nicht in die nächste Woche gehext werden möchtest, solltest du leise um die Schüler, die für ihre ZAGs und UTZe lernen, herum sein."

Bri wurde sofort wieder nüchtern, und hauchte jenen, die für ihre wichtigen Prüfungen lernten, Entschuldigungen zu. Einer nach dem anderen wendete wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Arbeit zu. Einige jedoch wirbelten ihre Zauberstäbe zwischen ihren Fingern als stille Warnung. Bri verkroch sich mit rotem gesicht in ihrem Sessel.

„Die Farbe passt wirklich zu dir, Bri" grinste Arthur sie an.

Brianna streckte ihm zu Zunge raus.

Chris Weasley erschien hinter der Gruppe und tippte James auf die Schulter. Er zeigte still auf eine Szene, die sich in einer anderen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes abspielte.

Isabella Weasley hielt Hof, oder zumindest war es das, wie es Brianna nannte.

Isabella sass einfach leise da und machte ihre Hausaufgaben, und bemerkte nicht, dass sie ihre Veela-Reize spielen liess. Normalerweise würden einige Zauberschüler einfach in ihre Richtung schweben, und ungeschickt versuchen ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Die einzige Sache, die für das Dutzend Alpträume noch lustiger war, als die verbogene Angeberei derer, die Bellas Aufmerksamkeit erhaschen wollten, war Bellas vollständiges und totales Desinteresse.

Jetzt lehnte ein Sechstklässler namens Miles Balthazar über ihr, seine rechte Hand über ihrem Kopf an der Wand hinter ihr. Da er verzweifelt versuchte, die junge Hexe mit Witz und Neckereien zu blenden, bemerkte er überhaupt nicht, wie sich ein massiver Erstklässler von hinten an ihn heranpirschte.

James, Chris, Brianna und Arthur schnaubten alle vor unterdrücktem Gelächter als der ältere Schüler die Stirn runzelte und sich umdrehte, sich sicher wundernd, warum jemand das Licht heruntergedreht hatte. Seine Nase berührte fast Charlie Weasleys grosse Brust, und es war von Miles' Gesichtsausdruck offensichtlich, dass er begriff, dass die plötzliche Dunkelheit nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass jemand das Licht heruntergedreht hatte. Mit einem immer stärker werdenden Gesichtsausdruck voller Horror schaute Miles langsam nach oben bis er in die kristallklaren blauen Augen von Isabellas ziemlich beschützerischem grossen Bruder schaute. Einige Leute, die zuschauten, brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, als Bellas voraussichtlicher Freund vor Furcht aufschrie und in Deckung sprang.

Mindestens drei verschiedene Flüche trafen ihn von den wütenden Fünft- und Siebtklässlern, die dafür sorgten, dass er gleichzeitig tanzte, ihm Hörner spriessten und er in einer dehnbaren, schillernden Blase der Stille gefangen war.

Sogar Sirius musste wegen der ganzen Aufregung grinsen.

Charlie dachte nicht daran, in Miles' Richtung zu schauen, und setzte sich leise neben seine Schwester. Sie schaute zu ihm auf, und schob sich wortlos etwas zur Seite, damit ihr grosser Bruder seine Beine unter den Tisch legen konnte. Sekunden später waren beide still für ihre Zauberkunstvorführung am Lernen.

Mit einem Seufzer stand Sirius auf und ging hinüber, um sich zu seinen Cousins auf den Sesseln und der Couch zu setzen. Er plumpste ohne viel Anmut neben Arthur. „Wie viele sind das dann jetzt?"

Arthur zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe bei fünfzehn aufgehört zu zählen. Ich schätze mal so auf 20, vielleicht 22."

Brianna zuckte mit einer Augenbraue. „22 was?"

Arthur rollte mit seinen Augen. „Jungs, die Chuckles hier von Bella fortgejagt hat" sagte er. Er schaute hinüber zu Bills Kindern. „Glaubst, dass er irgendwann aufhört zu wachsen?" fügte er dann noch hinzu.

Brianna schaute hinüber zu Isabella und Charlie, die jetzt zusammensassen, als ob sie nie getrennt gewesen waren. So sehr sie körperlich verschieden waren, wie zwei Menschen es je sein könnten, so passten sie mit einer Hingabe aufeinander auf, welche die anderen Weasley-Zwillinge wie normale Geschwister aussehen lies. Sogar die Potter-Drillinge hatten ab und zu mal Streit untereinander, aber Bills Kinder hatten sich an keinem einzigen Tag in ihrem Leben je gestritten.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Er ist jetzt über 1,80 gross, und er ist gerade mal zwölf geworden" antwortete Brianna. „Wenn er so weiter macht, kann er bald Hagrid einschüchtern."

Arthur brach in Grinsen aus. „Welcher Hagrid? Rubeus, Olympé oder Melgwyn?" fragte er, und schaute über seine Schulter um sicher zu gehen, dass Melgwyn, der riesige Zweitklässler und Sohn von Rubeus und Olympé Hagrid, nicht Hörweite war.

Brianna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meinte Rubeus, aber es würde für jeden von ihnen gelten."

James wendete sich an Sirius. „So, wer hat dich diesmal abgewiesen?"

Sirius knurrte. „Sie hat mich nicht abgewiesen. Ihr Bruder und dessen Freunde waren es."

Die anderen schauten Sirius überrascht an. „Was ist passiert?"

Sirius nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Kate und ich hatten uns nur unterhalten, sie ist übrigens ein grosser Cannons-Fan, als ihr Bruder und dessen Freunde hinter uns erschienen. Sie haben mich für eine Weile über Kopf hängen lassen, dann haben sie mir meine Robe ausgezogen und mich in der Mädchen-Toilette eingesperrt."

James schaute seinen Bruder sorgfältig an. „Das ist noch nicht alles, oder?"

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf und lief tiefrot an.

James und Arthur tauschten einen Blick aus. „Ihr Nachname ist Brulingstone, oder? Sie ist in Hufflepuff, oder?" fragte James.

Brianna nickte. „Wir haben Kräuterkunde mit ihr."

Arthur grinste auf einmal ziemlich teuflisch. „Aber ihr Bruder und dessen Freunde sind in Slytherin..."

Chris grinste jetzt auch. „Ich glaube, wir sollten besser Bella dafür rekrutieren..."

* * *

Der letzte der ZAGler schloss schliesslich sein Buch und verschwand in den frühen Morgenstunden ins Bett. Sirius hob seinen schwimmenden Kopf und blinzelte den Schlaf aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen, als der letzte schliesslich in seinem Schlafsaal verschwand. Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass alles klar war, zog er zwei Handspiegel aus seiner Robe und tippte die Ränder der Spiegel mit seinem Zauberstab an. „Alles klar" flüsterte er in beide Spiegel. Sein nahezu ununterdrückbares Grinsen war wieder zurück.

Einige Momente später kamen elf Erstklässler die Treppen zum rot-goldenen Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Remus und Brianna schürten das Feuer, und bald war der Raum voll mit Wärme.

„In Ordnung" fing Chris an. „Ihr habt gehört, was heute mit Sirius passiert ist. Wir haben jetzt eine Verpflichtung, es sieben Slytherin-Deppen zurückzuzahlen."

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?" fragte Isabella.

„Du hast wirklich nicht bemerkt, was um dich herum passiert, oder?" schmunzelte Brianna.

Isabella rollte mit ihren Augen. „Wenn du diese dummen Deppen meinst, die sich um mich herum nicht konzentrieren können, dann... ja.." sagte sie, als auf einmal ihre Augen in Verstehen aufleuchteten.

Charlie schaute wütend drein. „Ihr werdet meine Schwester nicht als Köder benutzen" knurrte er.

Isabella lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Bruders. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich glaube, ich weiss was sie vorhaben."

„Wenn ihr versuchen wollt, dass Bella diese Idioten umwirbt, braucht ihr ein sauberes Timing. Wenn sie sich darüber unterhalten, dass sich Bella jedem von ihnen genähert hat..." meldete sich Heidi zu Wort.

Isabella winkte Heidis Sorgen ab. „Wenn ich ihnen sage, dass sie es niemandem sagen sollen, werden sie es tun."

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass deine Veela-Reize so empfindlich sein können" sagte William mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen.

Isabella schenkte ihm ein grosses Lächeln. „Sind sie auch nicht" sagte sie. Sie wendete sich ihrem Bruder zu. Ihrem extrem grossen und beschützerischem Bruder zu. „Ausserdem denke ich, ich habe noch etwas anderes, mit dem ich sie bedrohen kann, die Klappe zu halten."

Charlie sah gleichzeitig geschmeichelt und ungehaglich drein. „Ich weiss nicht, Bella. Du könntest einen Ruf bekommen."

Chris schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sobald die Geschichte dieses Streiches herauskommt, wird niemand ausser den Gryffindors mutig genug sein, um sich auf Jahre hinaus mit ihr auch nur zu unterhalten" sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Es wird für dich einfach sein, weiterhin ein Auge auf ihr zu behalten."

Sowohl Charlie als auch Isabella sahen glücklicher bei diesem Gedanken aus.

Heidi schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf. „Das löst aber noch immer nicht das Problem, dass Bella sich diesen Idioten einzeln nähern muss. Wie können wir sicher sein, dass sie alleine sind, und dass niemand lauscht?"

Elf Köpfe sanken darauf herunter. Sogar Remus und Brianna runzelten ihre Stirn in Gedanken, als sie versuchten einen narrensicheren Weg zu finden, um sieben verschiedene Schüler zu isolieren. James schaute herum, und trug ein überlegenes Grinsen zur Schau. „Nun, Leute" sagte er zu ihnen. „Es ist so, dass ich natürlich rein zufällig durch die alten Schulsachen von meinem Vater gegangen bin. Natürlich rein zufällig" sagte er und zog ein altes, zerfetztes und zerschrumpeltes Stück Pergament aus seiner Robe.

* * *

Der Tag vor dem Valentinstag dämmerte klar, aber kalt. Die Schüler waren in dicke, schwere Kleidung gehüllt, als sie nach unten Richtung Frühstück gingen. Reihe auf Reihe atmeten die Schüler Nebel in der kalten Halle aus.

Heisses Essen und Getränke waren die Tagesbestellungen. Manche jüngere Schüler, die noch nie vorher Kaffee getrunken hatten, erlebten ihren ersten Koffein-Rausch. Einige der älteren Schüler schauten belustigt zu, während die meisten Lehrer unzufrieden aussahen. Es würde heute schwierig werden, sie zu kontrollieren.

Mit einem lauten Flattern wurde die morgendliche Post geliefert. Eule nach Eule kam in die grosse Halle geflogen und warfen Briefe, Pakete und Notizen vor die jeweiligen Empfänger. James, Chris und Isabella sassen am Ende des Gryffindortisches, welcher am nächsten zu den Türen zur grossen Halle war. Das Trio drängte sich um die Karte der Rumtreiber, und schauten eifrig zu, wie die verschiedenen Gruppen der Schüler Richtung grosse Halle zum Frühstück kamen.

* * *

Ignatius Brulingstone und seine immer anwesenden Slytherin-Freunde schauten finster auf ein paar Erstklässlerinnen aus Hufflepuff, und scheuchten sie aus dem Weg. Sich selbst zu kichernd, wie es geschafft haben, zwei Hexen, die gerade mal die Hälfte ihres Gewichtes hatten, zu verängstigen, bahnten sie sich ihren Weg zur grossen Halle um zu frühstücken. Die grosse Tür schwang auf, und die wunderschöne Teil-Veela kam heraus, und sah einfach gesagt göttlich aus.

Ignatius hielt die Tür für seine Freunde auf, nur um einen längeren Blick auf ihre schlanke Figur zu werfen, als sie buchstäblich anmutig den Gang hinunterschwebte. Gerade als er in die Halle gehen wollte, drehte sie sich um und winkte ihm zu.

Der Slytherin runzelte die Stirn, schaute sich um, um herauszufinden, wem das hübsche Mädchen zuwinkte. Es war sonst niemand in dem Korridor.

Er drehte sich ihr wieder zu, nur um zu sehen, dass sie ihn weiterhin anschaute. Stumm zeigte er auf sich.

Isabella nickte, und ging um eine Ecke herum.

Ignatius schluckte, richtete seine Krawatte und folgte ihr.

Sobald er um die Ecke herum war, griffen schlanke Hände nach seinen Aufschlägen und zogen in heran. Mit der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass er gegen die meistbegehrteste Hexe der gesamten Schule gepresst war, fing sein Herz in seiner Brust zu klopfen, schnell und laut.

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als sie ihren warmen Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

„Schhh" flüsterte sie sanft, und schickte einen Schauer entlang seiner Wirbelsäule. „Ich will nicht, dass uns mein Bruder findet." Isabella wanderte langsam mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust.

Der Gedanke an ihren grossen, beschützenden Bruder dämpfte zwar ein wenig seinen Enthusiasmus, aber nickte seine Zustimmung.

„Gut. Möchtest du mein Valentin sein?" fragte sie ihn.

Unfähig auch nur einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen nickte er einfach nur.

„Oh, wunderbar! Vielen Dank!" flüsterte Isabella, während sie auf ihren Fussballen aufgeregt herumhüpfte. „Sag aber bitte niemandem etwas davon. Niemandem!" bettelte sie, und presste sich an ihn. „Und ich meine Niemanden! Wenn dich irgendjemand zufällig hört, und mein Bruder findet es heraus, nun..."

Ignatius nickte noch einmal. „Unser Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir!" sagte er aufgeregt.

„Danke" flüsterte sie. Isabella lies wieder ihre Finger langsam zuerst hoch und dann wieder runter bis zu seiner Taille wandern. „Zeigst du mir, was es bedeutet, eine richtige Frau zu sein?" fragte sie ihn heiser.

Es kostete Isabella ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht laut loszulachen, als die Augen des Tyrannen fast aus ihren Höhlen sprangen.

Isabella stellte sich auf ihre Fussspitzen und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Triff mich in Hagrids alter Hütte am Rand des verbotenen Waldes. 9 Uhr Abends. Am Valentinstag. Ich werde auf dich warten" schnurrte sie in sein Ohr, als sie schnell um die Ecke verschwand.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bevor Ignatius sich wieder traute zu sprechen. Er ging zum frühstück und stellte sich verbotene Freuden vor.

* * *

„Nun?"

James liess seinen Atem entweichen, als er merkte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. „Merlin, Bella! Wo hast du nur gelernt, so etwas einem Jungen anzutun?"

Isabella kicherte. „Mum macht das dauernd mit Dad. Normalerweise immer dann, bevor er zur Arbeit gehen muss. Ich habe von ihr gelertn, da sie der Meister darin ist. Als sie zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte sie Onkel Ron so weit, dass er ihr aus der Hand gefressen hätte, Daddy jedoch schaffte es, ihren Reizen so weit zu widerstehen, dass er interessant genug für sie war." Isabella schüttelte ihren Kopf wegen den Bildern in ihrem Kopf. „Sie liebt Daddy sehr, aber noch mehr liebt sie es, ihn aufzuziehen."

Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ist Kyrié genau so schlimm wie du?"

Isabella zog eine perfekte Augenbraue nach oben. „Meinst du nicht eher, so **gut** wie ich?" fragte sie ihn skeptisch.

James kicherte laut und umarmte seine Cousine. „Isabella, du bist unglaublich!"

Sie kicherte auch, und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich weiss. Wer ist als nächstes dran?"

* * *

Ein paar bestimmte Slytherin-Schüler wurden für den Rest des Tages durch das ganze Schloss verfolgt, geschickt isoliert, und dann mit Isabellas überirdischen Reizen in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Jeder von ihnen fiel darauf rein.

Die Gryffindors waren fast fertig, als ein besonderer, unwillkommener Professor auftauchte und noch zufällig das über Isabellas letztes Opfer hörte.

Zum Glück hatte Arthur rechtzeitig auf die Karte der Rumtreiber geschaut, und bemerkte, dass der unwillkommene Punkt, der zu Professor Snape gehörte, sich der Gruppe von hinten näherte. Arthur sprang auf und holte sein Notizbuch heraus.

„Ahhh, so eine grosse Versammlung von Weasleys und Potters" knurrte Snape. „Was ist der Grund, dass ihr in so einer dichten Gruppe hier herumsteht?"

„Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass das Herumstehen in einer dichten Gruppe gegen die Regeln ist, Sir" sagte Arthur mit unbewegter Miene.

Snape kniff seine Augenbrauen zusammen und schenkte seinen Kopf wieder nach oben. „Aber das Nichtbeantworten einer Frage eines Lehrers ist gegen die Regeln, Weasley. Was machen Sie hier?" verlangte Snape zu wissen.

Arthur lächelte. „Glücksspiel, Sir."

Snapes ungewolltes Keuchen der Überraschung überdeckte das Keuchen des genauso überraschten Restes des Dutzends Alpträume. „Glücksspiel?" wiederholte Snape.

„Ja, Sir. Ich bin der Buchmacher" antwortete Arthur, die verwirrten Blicke seiner Cousins ignorierend.

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor" sagte Snape mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.

Arthur schaute in sein Notizbuch. „hmm, schauen wir mal. Ah, da sind wir... Alex!" rief er aus. Alex sprang erschrocken hoch. „Alex gewinnt den ersten Topf."

Snape runzelte die Stirn ob der doch unerwarteten Antwort. „Was?" fuhr er ihn an.

Arthur schaute in mit unschuldigem Blick an. „Alex hat gewettet, dass Sie Gryffindor 5 Punkte abziehen, obwohl keine Regel gebrochen wurde."

Snapes Gesicht lief bemerkenswert schnell an. „Ihr platziert Wetten auf mich?" fragte er ungläubig.

Arthur nickte. „Sie wären erstaunt, über die schiere Vielfalt an Vorschlägen, mit was sie aufkommen würden. Zugegeben, niemand hat auf etwas gütiges gesetzt, wie z.B. dass Sie einen Witz reissen oder sich einfach nur umdrehen und gehen, und die Schüler in Ruhe lassen. Sie haben eher alle damit zu tun, dass Sie sicherstellen werden, dass ein Schüler einen schlechten Tag hat."

„Strafarbeit, Weasley" fuhr Snape ihn an.

Chris sprang auf und ab. „Ich habe den zweiten Topf!" schrie er.

Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Du hast was?"

Chris grinste breit, da er wusste, dass es Snape noch mehr irritieren würde. „Ich habe darauf gewettet, dass Sie ihm eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen. Ich hatte Glück, der erste zu sein."

Arthur nickte. „Yup. Jeder wollte diese Wette haben."

Snape machte Geräusche, die sehr nach einem Röcheln klangen. Er wirbelte herum, und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

"OK, niemand hat den dritten Topf gewonnen, niemand hatte, dass er einfach geht, aber der vierte Topf... wer hat darauf gewettet, seine Gesichtsfarbe würde sich auf ‚braunrot' ändern, wenn er herausfindet was wir hier machen..." konnte er noch als letztes Arthur sagen hören.

* * *

Die sieben Slytherins kamen alle in 5-Minuten-Intervallen zu Hagrids Hütte. Es brauchte etwas Timing, aber Isabelkla schaffte es, jeden davon zu überzeugen, sich in einem anderen Teil der Hütte vor ihrem Bruder zu verstecken, der sich irgendwo draussen herumtrieb.

Die vernünftige Verwendung eines Stillezaubers verhinderte, dass die Slytherins die jeweils anderen bemerkten. Bis der Zauber aufgehoben wurde, und sie die Stimme hörten, welche sie schon verzweifelt erwartet hatten.

„Ich gehöre dir!" drang Isabellas honigsüsse Stimme in jedes ihrer Verstecke. „Nimm mich!"

* * *

Die Nicht-Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, welche Kameras, Omnikulare und so weiter bessasen, wurden alle vorher informiert, sich nahe dem Schlossausgang, welcher am nächsten zu Hagrids Hütte war, zu versammeln. Sie zuckten alle mit den Schultern wegen dieser seltsamen Aufforderung. Sie brachen jedoch in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sieben nackte, versteinerte Zauberer so schnell wie möglich von Hagrids Hütte in Richtung Schloss rannten, ihre Familienjuwelen mit ihren Händen bedeckt haltend.

Sofort schwärmten die Photographen aus und schossen ein Bild nach dem anderen. Ignatius, welcher vorne weg rannte, war der erste, der die Meute bemerkte. Er drehte sich schnell um und rannte in eine andere Richtung. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Eine Viertelstunde lang wurden sieben paar pickelübersähter Arschbacken wiederholt photographiert und aufgenommen, als Isabellas voraussichtliche Valentine versuchten einen leeren Schlosseingang zu finden. Grosse Gruppen an Schülern füllten jeden Eingang, dem sich die nackten Slytherins näherten, und zwangen sie dadurch in eine neue Richtung zu rennen, um einen anderen Eingang zu finden. In der Tür zu Hagrids alter Hütte sassen Isabella, Charlie und Sirius auf den Treppenstufen und lachten so stark, dass ihnen die Tränen ungehemmt über die Backen liefen.

Der Rest des Dutzends Alpträume, mit Ausnahme von Heidi, rannte zwischen den gedemütigten Slytherins herum, und schossen ein Bild nach dem anderen. Heidi stand am Haupteingang, die Karte in der Hand. Ihre Rufe wie „Sie rennen zum Westeingang" waren genug, damit diese Darbietung lange genug andauerte.

Wie erwartet zog diese Aufregung auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler der anderen Häuser auf sich. Als ob ein Damm brach, schlossen sich fast hundert Schüler dem Spass an, die sieben nackten Tyrannen zu verhöhnen. Die Schüler in den oberen Klassen sprachen Aufrufezauber, um ihre Kameras und Omnikulare aus ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen herbeizurufen, um beim Aufnehmen dieses erfolgreichen Abends zu assistieren.

Schliesslich zog der Lärm die Aufmerksamkeit von einigen Vertrauensschülern auf sich, welche, nachdem sie sich erst einmal selbst Zeit genommen hatten, sich krank zu lachen, versuchten die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie hätten viel mehr Autorität ausgestrahlt, wenn sie in der Lage gewesen wären, nichts so stark zu lachen wie die restlichen Schüler. Nicht lange nach ihrer Ankunft erschien Professor Flitwick.

Nachdem er sich selbst ein kurzes Kichern gönnte, hob der kleine Professor seinen Zauberstab und rief die nackten Schüler auf, und verhüllte sie in eine Wolke der Dunkelheit, um die letzte Würde, die sie noch hatten, zu bewahren. Die Tyrannen hasteten zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich wieder einzukleiden.

Als immer mehr und mehr Lehrer auf der Szene erschienen, machten sich zwölf Gryffindor-Erstklässler der Menge ausweichend leise auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

* * *

Eine Stunde später sass Isabella Weasley nervös im feuchten Kerkerbüro, welches dem Tränkemeister gehörte. Sie schluckte, um den sturen Klos aus ihrer Kehle zu bekommen, und schaute auf, um in die wütenden Augen von Professor Snape zu sehen.

Er hatte sie fast eine Minute lang angestarrt und auf eine Antwort des stillen Mädchens gewartet.

„Antworte mir!" fuhr er sie ölig an.

Isabella schaute auf ihre gefalteten Hände hinunter, und schwieg.

Snape sprang auf seine Füsse und schlug seine Handflächen auf den Marmortisch, und erreichte damit, dass Isabella erschreckt zusammenzuckte. „Willst du der Schule verwiesen werden?" schrie Snape.

Isabellas herrliche Augen weiteten sich vor Furcht, blieb jedoch still.

Beide Insassen des Raumes sprangen wegen einer Explosion auf, welche die alte Eichentür zu winzigem Kleinholz reduzierte, und jeden Splitter mit gewaltiger Kraft in die noch ältere gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte. Isabella wollte halb lachen, als Snape vor Schreck einen halben Meter in die Luft sprang, während die andere Hälfte vor Erleichterung in Tränen ausbrechen wollte, als sie ihren beeindruckenden Onkel durch das jetzt permanent offene Tor in Snapes Reich stürmen sah.

„Was zur Hölle glauben Sie, was Sie hier tun?" verlangte Harry zu wissen, als er um Snapes Marmortisch herumstürmte, um neben Isabellas Stuhl zu stehen. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen glühten fast vor Zorn in dem düsteren Licht.

Snape erlangte schnell wieder seine Fassung. „Nichts, was Sie angeht, Potter" knurrte er. „Falls sie mal zur Abwechslung etwas sinnvolles tun möchten, gehen Sie und informieren Sie Minerva, dass es Morgen einen Schüler weniger im Gryffindor-Turm geben wird."

Professor Snape war vollkommen überrascht, als der Verteidigungslehrer über den Tisch reichte, ihn vorne an seinen Roben packte und ihn über den Marmortisch zog. Snape fand sich auf dem Tisch liegend wieder, seine Hakennase Spitze an Spitze mit Harrys Nase.

„Sie haben sich überhaupt nicht verändert, oder?" fuhr Harry ihn an. „Nach allem was geschehen ist, halten Sie noch immer das Gryffindor-Haus für alle Beleidigungen und Kränkungen verantwortlich, welche Sie als Kind erlitten haben."

Die Angst in Snapes Augen wich Zorn. „Ich bin nicht der einzigste, der sich nicht verändert hat, Potter! Es sieht so aus, als ob Sie auch nicht jenseits ihres Komplexes schauen können." Snape zog langsam seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Roben.

Harrys Augen verliessen Snapes nicht eine Sekunde lang. Er liess Snape mit einer Hand los, und schlug Snapes Zauberstab mit einer Handbewegung weg. Mit nur einer Hand zog er Snape über den Tisch und drückte ihn an die Wand.

„Sie kompletter Idiot! Sie denken ich bin hier, weil sie eine Gryffindor ist? Weil die anderen in Slytherin sind?" knurrte er. „Ich bin hier um sicher zu stellen, dass Sie morgen noch einen Job haben."

Snape schluckte schmerzvoll, da Harrys Faust hart auf seine Brust drückte. „Wovon reden Sie?" keuchte er.

Harry liess Snape los, und schaute zu, wie er in einen würdelosen Haufen auf dem Boden zusammensank. „Hypothetische Frage: Eine Slytherin-Erstklässlerin wird mit sieben nackten höher-klassigen Gryffindor-Zauberern gefunden. Wer sollte Ihrer Meinung nach der Schule verwiesen werden?"

Snape knurrte Harry leise an.

„Exakt!" sagte Harry. „Sagen Sie mir jetzt, was die Schulräte sagen würden, wenn ich vorschlagen würde, dass die Erstklässlerin der Schule verwiesen wird."

Snape stand mit so viel Würde, die ein Mann, welcher gerade durch den Raum geworfen wurde, aufbringen konnte, auf, schwankte leicht, blieb jedoch schweigsam.

Harry nickte. „Es war ein Streich. Belassen Sie es dabei. Wenn Sie irgendjemanden ausser ihren eigenen Schülern bestrafen, werden Fragen gestellt werden, und die Antworten werden Ihnen nicht gefallen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte Harry sich um und legte einen Arm um Isabellas Schultern. Leise verliessen die beiden das früher makellose, und jetzt chaotische, Büro.

Snape schaute den beiden zu, wie sie sein Büro verliessen. Als er sich ihre Unterhaltung noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen liess, ächzte er laut auf. Einmal mehr schuldete er etwas einem Potter. Dieses mal schuldete er ihm seine Würde.

Nichts entsetzte den Tränkemeister mehr als der Gedanke, in der Schuld eines Potters zu stehen.

* * *

Sobald sie ausserhalb von Snapes Büro waren, griff Isabella nach Harrys Robe und begrub ihr Gesicht in ihnen, und weinte leise vor sich hin. Harry seufzte und legte seine Arme um sie. Während er seine weinende Nichte eng festhielt, griff er den Phönix-Anhänger, den er trug. „Zufluchtsort" flüsterte er.

Der Portschlüssel verfrachtete beide in Harrys Büro.

Harry manövrierte seine Nichte geschickt in einen der bequemen Lehnstühle. Ohne ihre Hände loszulassen, zog er seinen Zauberstab und verzauberte ein Teeset, damit es zwei Tassen Pfefferminz-Tee einschenkte. Ein paar Sekunden später drückte er eine Tasse in Isabellas Hände.

„Hier, trink erstmal eine Tasse Tee. Es wird dir helfen, dich zu beruhigen" flüsterte er.

Isabella nahm dankbar die Tasse an. Das Paar sass still für ein paar Minuten bis Isabella sich wieder gefasst hatte. Schliesslich schaute sie auf. „Danke, Onkel Harry."

Harry lächelte sie an. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir danken. Es war schon immer mein geheimer Wunsch, Professor Snape mal so herum zu schmeissen."

Isabella lief rot an und trank ihren Tee leer. „Als ich die Nachricht bekam, er wolle mit mir sprechen, hatte ich solche Angst."

Harry nickte. „Du hättest es eigentlich erwarten müssen."

„Denke ich auch."

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Isabella zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiss nicht. Du könntest sauer sein."

„Wieso sollte ich sauer auf dich sein?"

Isabella schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nicht auf mich. Auf die Leute, denen wir den Streich gespielt haben."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du meinst, nach dem, was sie Sirius angetan haben?"

Isabellas Kinnlade fiel nach unten. „Du weißt davon?"

Harry lächelte. „In meiner ganzen Zeit hier, war ich ständig erstaunt über die Fähigkeit des Direktors erstaunt, immer genau zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Er schien nie überrascht zu sein, und hatte immer eine andere Methode, um Informationen aufzudecken."

Isabella biss sich auf die untere Lippe. „Er hat dir gesagt, wie man Dinge herausfindet?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe einfach nur meine Augen geöffnet" sagte er. Nun, so wütend ich auch auf Brulingstone und seine Freunde war, wollte ich dennoch sehen, wie Sirius sich und die Situation handhaben würde. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, dass er alle mit eingesprungen seid, um ihm zu helfen."

„Also stecken wir nicht in Schwierigkeiten?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf wieder. „Nein, aber ich wollte trotzdem mit dir reden. Glaub mir, ich weiss genau, wie nervig die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit anderer Leute sein kann. Aber du hast eine angeborene Fähigkeit, welche anderen fehlt. Eine, welche andere ermutigen kann, deinen Befehlen zu folgen."

Isabella runzelte ihre Stirn. „Aber ich würde nie..."

Harry reichte nach vorne und ergriff ihre Hand. „Ich weiss. Aber du wirst in Zukunft sicher in Versuchung geführt. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du weißt, dass das Spielen mit den Gefühlen anderer lustig sein kann, aber genau diese Fähigkeit kann auch für dunkle Absichten benutzt werden."

Isabella nickte. „Aber du weißt doch, dass ich nie so etwas tun würde."

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiss, dass du niemals absichtlich deine Fähigkeiten für dunkle Absichten verwenden würdest. Aber andere Leute können und werden versuchen, dich zu manipulieren, Dinge zu tun, die du sonst nicht tun würdest."

Isabella nickte wieder. Es schien das Sicherste zu sein. Leise beendte das Paar seinen Tee. Sie standen auf und tauschten eine Umarmung aus bevor sie Harrys Büro verliessen.

„Gute Nacht, Bella" sagte Harry als er sie zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm begleitete. „Oh, und sag James, ich hätte gerne meine Karte wieder zurück."


	6. 1 April

**Der erste April**

„Strafarbeit, Weasley."

Heidi blinzelte überrascht, und schaute von ihrem Zaubertrank auf. Sie schaute sich im feuchten, düsteren Klassenzimmer um, um herauszufinden, welcher ihrer Cousins sich eine weitere Strafarbeit eingefangen hatte. Ihre verwirrter Blick landete schliesslich auf dem öligen Professor, welcher sie direkt anstarrte.

Heidi blinzelte noch einmal, und öffnete ihren Mund überrascht. Sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht! Sie hatte nicht einmal ein Geräusch gemacht! Ihr Trank war perfekt. Warum schaute Snape sie an? Ohne etwas zu sagen, zeigte sie auf sich.

„Ja, Weasley. Sie!" knurrte Snape, dessen weissen Zähne in dem düsteren Licht fast funkelten. „Heute Abend um Sieben. Wenn Sie zu spät kommen, gibt es noch eine."

Als er sich von dem erstaunten Mädchen wegdrehte, verdrehte er seine Schultern, dass sein schwarzer Umhang sich dramatisch hinter ihm aufbauschte. Brianna hatte letztens den Rest der Klasse darauf hingewiesen, er würde das absichtlich machen, nur um dramatischer zu wirken. Nachdem Snape sich weggedreht hatte, konnte man leises Ächzen von einigen Erstklässlern hören, während von ein paar anderen leiser Jubel zu hören war.

Es war Arthurs Idee, ein fiktives Wettbuch zu erfinden, als sie fast von Snape erwischt wurden, wie sie Ignatius und seine Freunde manipulierten. Damals hatte es seinen Zweck erfüllt um den Hauslehrer von Slytherin abzulenken, aber es brauchte Chris und James, um daraus ein einträgliches Geschäft zu machen. Was als Ablenkungsmanöver gedacht war, wurde schnell eine Einrichtung, welche sich schnell von den Gryffindor-Erstklässlern zu den anderen Klassen und schliesslich auch zu den anderen Häusern ausweitete.

Chris Weasley grinste in sich hinein, holte verstohlen ein kleines Notizbuch aus seinen Roben. Mit subtilen Handgesten signalisierte er den verschiedenen Gewinnern und Verlierern.

Ein Slytherinschüler zischte vor Jubel. Er hatte gerade 5 Galeonen gewonnen. Snapes Kopf wirbelte so schnell herum, dass man deutlich einen Wirbel knacken hören konnte. Jene, welche gerade Geld verloren hatten, hatten es leichter eine Unschuldsmine aufzusetzen als Jene, welche gerade reicher geworden waren.

„Strafarbeit, Potter" knurrte er Remus und Sirius an.

„Welcher von uns, Sir?" fragte Remus respektvoll.

„Beide" spuckte Snape aus, und marschierte weiter durch die Klasse.

Die zwei Potters tauschten verwirrte und zornige Blicke aus. Remus schloss seine Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um seinen Ärger loszuwerden. Sirius' Gesicht jedoch lief vor Zorn rot an. Es war nur James' schnelles Kopfschütteln, welches Sirius überzeugte, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten.

Nach einer Ewigkeit läutete die Glocke, und die Erstklässler begannen leise ihre Sachen und Kessel einzupacken. Sobald sie das Zimmer unter dem strengen Blick Snapes verlassen hatten, fingen die Schüler an über die Unfairniss zu plappern.

„Irgendwas passiert hier" murmelte Zacharias. „Ich habe Snape beobachtet, wie er versucht hat, Heidi eine Reaktion zu entlocken, und sie war leise am arbeiten, und hat niemanden beachtet. Sie hat überhaupt nichts Falsches gemacht, und Snape gab ihr eine Strafarbeit."

„Du weißt, dass damit die meisten von uns heute Abend Strafarbeit haben" sagte Brianna, und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ich habe eine heute Morgen von Madam Hooch bekommen" gab sie zu.

Isabella zuckte eine perfekte Augenbraue. „Wofür?"

Brianna lief knallrot an. „Ich bin aus Versehen höher geflogen als erwartet, und habe gequiekt. Sie gab mir die Strafarbeit für das Stören anderer Schüler."

Die anderen kicherten darauf. Brianna war ihrer Mutter so ähnlich, was ihre Gesinnung, Begabung und Fähigkeiten betraf, dass die meisten Lehrer dachten, dass Hermine geklont worden ist. Das betraf nicht nur ihre bücherhaften Neigungen, sondern auch ihr kompletter Mangel an allem was mit Anmut auf einem Besen zu tun hatte. Es war nur das Temperament ihres Vaters und Mangel an Respekt vor dummen Regeln, die auf ihr Weasley-Blut hinwiesen.

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe dich überhaupt nicht gehört, und ich war in der nächsten Gruppe. Wie konnte sie blos denken, dass du uns störst?"

Arthur schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es ist offensichtlich. Sie hat uns nicht gestört. Aber die Lehrer geben uns aus irgendeinem Grund Strafarbeiten. Ich habe ausgerechnet eine von Flitwick bekommen."

„Nun," sagte James, „ich würde sagen, dass wir alle zu McGonagall gehen sollten, und ihr sagen, was vor sich geht."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher" antwortete William. „Ich habe eine von ihr für Rennen im Korridor' bekommen. Und Bella hatte schon vorher eine von Snape bekommen. Hat irgendjemand von uns **keine** Strafarbeit heute Abend?"

„Offensichtlich nicht" grummelte Alex, nachdem er in die Gesichter seiner Cousins geschaut hatte. „Ich habe meine Strafarbeit in Muggelkunde bekommen."

Remus schnaubte. „Yeah, aber du solltest ein Beispiel mitbringen, wie Muggel ‚Information verbreiten'."

„Sie verbreiten Neuigkeiten in Magazinen!" zischte ihn Alex an.

Remus schmunzelte. „Yeah, aber dieses besondere Magazin wird nicht gerade wegen den Texten gekauft."

Von den drei neugierigen Cousinnen brauchte nur Heidi noch einen weiteren Hinweis, bevor auch sie knallrot im Gesicht anlief und Alex auf den Arm haute.

„In Ordnung, lasst uns einfach alle zu McGonagall gehen. Für heute sind alle Klassen beendet. Schauen wir einfach mal was sie sagt" sagte Brianna.

Einige grummelten, andere sahen nicht sehr überzeugt aus, aber am Ende entschied das Dutzend Alpträume ihrer Hauslehreren einen Besuch abzustatten.

* * *

„Herein!" kam die schneidige Stimme der stellvertretenden Direktorin, nachdem James angeklopft hatte.

Die schwere, eisenbeschlagene Eichentür schwang leise auf, und die zwölf Cousins traten ein. McGonagall sah nicht sehr überrascht aus sie zu sehen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine Herren und Damen Potters und Weasleys?" fragte sie.

James schluckte. „Uhm, Professor, einige von uns sind diese Woche von einigen Lehrern herausgegriffen worden und haben unberechtigte Strafarbeiten erhalten. Wir haben uns gefragt, ob sie herausfinden könnten, warum?"

McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie herausgegriffen wurden?" fragte sie unverblümt.

Heidi nickte. „Ich habe von Professor Snape heute eine Strafarbeit für absolut nichts bekommen."

Brianna nickte auch. „Ich habe eine für einen kleinen Angstschrei erhalten, als ich höher stieg als erwartet."

McGonagall spitzte ihren Mund und gab allen einen strengen Blick. „Sind Sie hier her gekommen, nur um meine Kollegen der Unfairniss zu beschuldigen?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Nun..." fing James an.

„Ruhe!" fuhr McGonagall ihn an. Alle zwölf erschraken leicht wegen des doch unerwarteten Wutausbruchs ihrer Lehrerin. „Sie werden alle ihre Strafarbeiten absitzen, oder ich gebe Ihnen allen eine weitere."

Arthur und Chris tauschten einen Blick aus. „Wir haben nicht gesagt, dass wir alle eine Strafarbeit hätten" meinte Chris.

Ein plötzlicher Ausdruck von Besorgnis und Verdruss flog über McGonagalls Gesicht, aber sie erholte sich schnell. „Raus hier. Alle. Ich will nichts mehr über unfaire Strafarbeiten hören. Von keinem von euch!" fuhr sie sie an.

Leise gingen die ausgeschimpften Schüler aus ihrem Büro. Heidi war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte sie mit dicker Stimme.

Arthur schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiss es nicht. Aber McGonagall wusste bereits, dass wir alle eine Strafarbeit haben. Nur wie? Snape hat Sirius und Remus ihre gerade mal vor 5 Minuten gegeben."

„Es sei denn, sie befürwortet den Grund, warum wir sie bekommen" meinte Chris finster.

Brianna schaute ihren Cousin wütend an. „Wie kannst du es nur wagen, ihr so etwas zu unterstellen?" knurrte sie. „Professor McGonagall war immer gerecht, egal aus welchem Haus ein Schüler ist."

„Es sei denn, du bist in Gryffindor" meinte Zacharias. „Sie erwartet mehr von uns."

Brianna sah plötzlich geschlagen aus. „Mum hat mir immer gesagt, dass man den Lehrern vertrauen kann" sagte sie mit Frust in ihrer Stimme. „Was können wir nur machen, wenn sie verhext worden sind oder sowas?"

„Sollten wir zu Dumbledore gehen?" fragte Heidi.

Der normalerweise stille Charlie schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe meine Strafarbeit von ihm."

Elf ungläubige Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihren enormen Verwandten.

Isabella griff nach der Hand ihres Bruders. „Dumbledore hat dir eine Strafarbeit gegeben? Wofür?"

Charlie schluckte nervös. „Beim Frühstück in der grossen Halle. Als ich ankam habe ich die Tür aufgestossen und dadurch ein paar Schüler auf der anderen Seite umgestossen."

„Dafür hat er dir eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt?" platze es aus Alex heraus. „Das war ein Unfall! Das ist einfach falsch!"

Charlie schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Die Schüler, die ich umgehauen habe, wollten mich alle verhexen. Dumbledore ging dazwischen und gab mir eine Strafarbeit. Zu der Zeit dachte ich, es wäre nur, um die anderen davon abzuhalten mich anzugreifen. Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher."

James schnaubte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Vater jemals von Dumbledore eine Strafarbeite bekommen hat. Du kannst wirklich stolz sein."

Remus schaute seinen Bruder an, während sich ein Lächeln um seinen Mund formte. „Dad!" schrie er. „Hat einer von uns eine von ihm bekommen?"

Elf mal Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Lasst uns gehen!" fuhr Remus fort. „Wenn jemand weiss, was vor sich geht, dann er."

* * *

Harry seufzte als er das zaghafte Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte. „Komm rein, Remus" safte er.

Es gab eine kurze Pause bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde, und man zwölf erstaunte Gesichter im Türrahmen sehen konnte.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?" fragte ihn sein Sohn mit deutlicher Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht.

Harry blieb still und winkte sie in sein warmes Büro herein. Er verwandelte schnell etwas Feuerholz in bequeme Stühle, so dass alle seine Besucher sitzen konnten.

Nachdem die drei Schwarzhaarigen und neun Rotschöpfe Platz genommen hatten, setzte Harry sich hinter seinen unordentlichen Schreibtisch, faltete seine Hände zusammen und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Ich nehme mal an, dies ist kein Höflichkeitsbesuch."

Chris räusperte sich. „Uhm, Professor, können wir zu Ihnen als Onkel Harry sprechen?"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, nickte aber. Er lehnte sich in seinen übergrossen Armsessel zurück und legte seine Füsse auf den Tisch. Mit einem Grinsen, welches jeden anwesenden Weasley an die Drillinge unter ihnen erinnerte, legte er seine Hände hinter den Kopf. „Also, was genau bringt euch zu mir?" fragte er sie.

„Dad, ich... äähh, wir glauben, dass mit den anderen Lehrern etwas nicht stimmt" sagte James.

Harry lächelte schwach. „Ah, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ihr alle bei mir aufkreuzt."

Sirius und Arthur tauschten ziemlich wütende Blicke aus. „Was meinst du damit?" wollte Sirius wissen.

Harrys Lächeln verschwand und er seufzte laut. „Lasst mich raten." Fing er an, während er sich am Nacken kratzte und zur Decke schaute. „Aus irgendeinem Grund haben sich eure Lehrer verändert. Sie scheinen momentan sehr nachtragend zu sein, geben euch Strafarbeiten für jede Kleinigkeit." Er senkte seinen Blick und schaute sie wieder an. „Oder im Falle eures Tränkelehrers aus überhaupt keinem Grund."

Harry schaute auf das Meer von leeren, überraschten Gesichtern.

„Nun?" fragte er in die Stille. „Wie mache ich mich bis jetzt?"

Arthur schüttelte schliesslich seinen Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen. „Du weißt davon? Stimmt mit ihnen irgendetwas nicht?"

Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Nur ihr Urteilsvermögen" murmelte er finster. „Sagt mir, was passiert ist."

Stück für Stück kam ihre Geschichte heraus. Jeder Cousin unterbrach den anderen im Versuch, der am meisten gekränkte zu sein, wobei Alex dramatisch verlor.

Harry hörte zu, während er abwesend auf einem Pergament herumschrieb. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von vollständigem Desinteresse an ihrer Misere, bis das, was in McGonagalls Büro passierte, herauskam.

„Sie hat was?" fuhr er Heidi unterbrechend auf.

Heidi erschrak wegen des Ausbruchs ihres Onkels. „Uhm, sie sagte, wir müssen die Strafarbeiten absitzen, oder sie würde uns eine weitere geben."

Harry starrte auf seine Nichte mit Feuer in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen. In einer anmutigen Bewegung nahm er seine Füsse vom Tisch, drehte sich in seinem Stuhl und warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin hinter ihm.

„Minerva, ich muss mit dir sprechen. Sofort" grollte er.

Einige Sekunden später erschien der Kopf der stellvertretenden Direktorin im Feuer. „Ja, Harry?"

„Deine Anwesenheit ist erforderlich. In meinem Büro. Jetzt" sagte er monoton.

McGonagall blinzelte, während das Dutzend Alpträume ungläubig leise nach Luft schnappten, als sie Harrys Ton hörten.

„Wie bitte, Potter?" fragte McGonagall.

„Sie haben mich verstanden" sagte er mit sanfter jedoch unmissverständlich stahlharter Stimme. Nach diesen Abschiedsworten wendete er sich vom Feuer ab. Er grinste seine versammelten Söhne, Neffen und Nichten breit an. „Nun, Ladies und Gentlemen. Hört zu, und lernt." Danach verwandelte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck in eine ausdruckslose Maske.

Die Potter-Drillinge kannten diesen Blick nur zu gut. „Macht euch auf was gefasst" flüsterten sie ihren Cousins zu.

Nicht einmal 60 Sekunden später flog die Tür von Harrys Büro auf. Im Türrahmen stand eine wütende Professor McGonagall. „Potter, Sie sollten wirklich einen verdammt guten Grund –„

Harry schlug seine Faust auf den Tisch und unterbrach sie mitten in ihrer Tirade. „Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich mich versichere, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum du deine Pflichten gegenüber Schutzbefohlenen vernachlässigst, bevor ich zu Albus gehe, und verlange, dass jemand anderst die Verantwortung für das Gryffindor-Haus bekommt!" brüllte Harry.

Der Gedanke, dass sie ihre Pflicht vernachlässigt hätte, erschütterte McGonagall. „Wie bitte? Wann habe ich jemals meine Pflicht vernachlässigt?"

Harry knurrte. „An dem Tag, als du dich geweigert hast, eine klare Antwort an Mitglieder deines Hauses zu geben, welche eine verlangt hatten."

McGonagall sah sich im Raum um, und bemerkte Harrys doch ziemlich grosse Familie. „Nun –„

„Also glaubst du, dass Gryffindor keinen Hauslehrer braucht? Hmmm? Dass jeder Gryffindor-Schüler, welcher denkt, dass irgendetwas mit den Autoritätspersonen nicht stimmt, es einfach ignorieren soll, und nicht ihren Hauslehrer informieren soll?"

„Das ist ganz einfach nicht wahr."

„Würdest du mir bitte dann erklären, wieso, wenn eine grobe Ungerechtigkeit deinen Schülern angetan wurde, du sie einfach sofort abweist, obwohl du sogar weißt, dass sie sich das gemeldete Verhalten nicht einbilden."

McGonagall schluckte. „Nun, Harry, du weißt genau, um was es geht."

„Wirklich? Alles, was ich als _ein Elternteil_ sehen kann, ist deine unverhohlene Flucht vor der Verantwortung. Würden es die Eltern der anderen Gryffindors gerne wissen wollen, dass wenn ihre Kinder unfair behandelt werden, dass deren Hauslehrerin sie einfach vollständig ignoriert? Oder schlimmer, behauptet, es wäre die Schuld der Schüler? Vielleicht glaubst du ja, dass nur Schüler der anderen Häuser berechtigt sind, vertreten zu werden?"

McGonagalls Lippen waren so fest zusammengepresst, wie es Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu beschuldigen –„

Einmal mehr schlug Harry mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass alle Anwesenden hochsprangen. Er griff sich ein Pergament von seinem Tisch, hielt es vor McGonagalls Gesicht und zerknitterte es heftig in seiner Hand. „Nein, Minerva. Wie kannst du es wagen, deine Pflicht zu vernachlässigen. Du hast es schon gewusst, bevor sie es gewusst haben, dass sie heute alle Strafarbeiten bekommen würden. Und du hast nichts dagegen unternommen."

„Harry, du weißt warum. Du warst dabei, als die Entscheidung getroffen wurde."

„Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war damit nicht einverstanden" antwortete Harry und schleuderte den Papierball über seinen Tisch. Es prallte ab und rollte auf den Boden in die Nähe von James.

McGonagall war es jetzt sehr ungehaglich zumute. „Du weißt, obwohl es eine schwierige Entscheidung war, dass ich glaubte, dass es im höchsten Interesse von–„

„- jedem war, der glaubte, dass es möglich sei, dass sie lästig sind, im Gegensatz zu zwölf Schülern, welche definitv glauben werden, dass es niemanden von Autorität gibt, zu dem sie hingehen können, um ihre Probleme zu diskuttieren. Ihre _wahren_ Probleme" unterbrach Harry sie.

Die stellvertretende Direktorin schluckte nervös und seufzte. „Also gut." Sie wendete sich an die versammelten Erstklässler. „Kinder, ihr wisst, dass ihr immer zu mir kommen könnt, um über alles zu sprechen. Ich werde mit den Lehrern reden, welche euch Strafarbeiten für geringere Vergehen gegeben haben."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Was soll das nützen? Du weißt, sie werden sie wieder dran kriegen."

McGonagall sah schon fast verzweifelt aus. „Was willst du, dass ich tue?"

Harry starrte direkt die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin an, bevor er anscheinend zu einer Entscheidung kam. „Fein. Da du gerade bewiesen hast, dass der sprechende Hut sich geirrt hat, dich nach Gryffindor zu schicken, glaube ich, ich muss dich aus deinem eigenen Grab freischaufeln." Harry wendete sich von der stotternden Lehrerin ab und richtete seinen Blick auf seinen ältesten Sohn.

„James! Wie kannst du es wagen, mein Büro zu verunreinigen. Strafarbeit. Für eine Woche. Ihr alle!" fuhr er sie an.

Für drei Sekunden war absolute Stille, mit Ausnahme des knisternden Feuers im Kamin. Dann brach der ganze Raum in wütendes Geplapper aus.

„Wirklich, Harry" schrie McGonagall. „War das wirklich notwendig?"

Harry schaute sie finster an. „Nur wegen deiner Feigheit. Der Rest der Lehrer kann sich jetzt entspannen, dein Auftrag ist erfüllt."

Er wendete sich wieder den Schülern zu. „GENUG!" brüllte er. Alle schwiegen plötzlich vor Schreck. „Ihr werdet diese Strafarbeiten absitzen, und diese Strafarbeit ersetzt alle anderen, die ihr bekommen habt. James, du wirst Professor McGonagall helfen, ihr Büro aufzuräumen. Sirius, dasselbe mit Professor Sprout. Remus, Professor Flitwick."

Harry, der die erschreckten Blicke ignorierte, zählte an den Fingern ab. „Arthur, du wirst Professor Snape helfen, die Kerker zu reinigen. Alex, du bekommst Professor Vector und ihr Büro. Christopher, du wirst Madam Pince helfen, die Bibliothek und ihre Räume zu reinigen. Zacharias, du wirst Professor Hagrid helfen. Charles, du wirst Professor Trelawneys Turm sauber machen. Isabella, du wirst Madam Hooch helfen."

„Heidi, du wirst Madam Pomfrey helfen. Brianna, du wirst dem Direktor in seinem Büro helfen. Gott steh dir bei. William, du hast Professor Sinistra und den Astronomie-Turm."

Harry schaute in seinem stillen Büro dreizehn erschreckte Gesichter an. „Minerva, lass mich bitte mit diesen Schülern allein. Sie werden ihre Strafarbeiten die ganze Woche lang machen." Harry sah, wie sie vorsichtig nickte und dann ging, und die dicke Eichentür hinter sich schloss.

Brianna sah aus, als ob sie kurz davor wäre, in Tränen aus zu brechen. „Aber, Onk, Professor Potter. Warum?"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder weich. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann euch nicht alles verraten." Er fing an, hinter seinem Tisch auf und ab zu gehen. „Aber ihr habt genug Zeit, es selbst herauszufinden" sagte er schliesslich.

Brianna blinzelte, und ihre drohenden Tränen verschwanden, als ihr brillianter Verstand alles verarbeitete, was sie wusste.

„Moment!" schrie er als ein verloren aussehendes Dutzend gerade sein Büro verlassen wollte. „Nehmt euern Abfall mit. Das ist ja das, wofür ihr eure Strafarbeit überhaupt bekommen habt!"

Ein verletzter und verwirrter James hob den verschrumpelten Papierball vom Boden auf, und mit einem letzten Blick, welcher von Verrat sprach, drehte er sich um und folgte seinen Cousins nach draussen.

* * *

„Warum hat er das getan?" wollte Alex wissen, dessen Gesicht annähernd so rot wie sein Haar war. „Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, er würde uns zuhören, aber wenn ihr mich fragt, ist er genauso ein Bastard –„

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass du nicht das Gehirn von uns bist" fuhr ihn Chris an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Chris seufzte, und schaute hinüber zu Remus. „Möchtest du die Ehre haben?"

Remus nickte und wendete sich Alex zu. „Was hat mein Vater getan?"

„Er hat uns eine Strafarbeit für die ganze Woche gegeben!"

„Nein, Alex" erwiderte Brianna. „Er hat in einem Aufwasch das getan, was die anderen Lehrer während der ganzen Woche eh getan hätten." Sie schaute in Alex' verwirrtes Gesicht. „Erinnerst du dich? Nachdem McGonagall gesagt hat, sie würde mit den anderen Lehrern sprechen. Er sagte, es wäre egal. Ich hatte den Eindruck, wir würden nur noch mehr Strafarbeiten bekommen. Darum hat er uns in einem Aufwasch eine komplette Woche gegeben."

„Yeah, sodass wir herausfinden können, was die Lehrer vorhaben" beendete Remus, nachdem er Brianna einen gespielten finsteren Blick zuwarf. Sie streckte ihm ihre Zunge als Antwort heraus.

„Wie auch immer" fing James an, „er sagte, dass alle Lehrer ausser ihm zugestimmt hatten. Warum?"

Brianna und Remus tauschten einen Lacher aus. „Welches Datum ist in einer Woche von heute an?" fragte sie.

James runzelte die Stirn, und zählte leise für ein paar Sekunden. „Der 1. April" erwiderte er.

Zach, Charlie und Isabella gaben alle ein „Ohhhhh!" von sich, als ihnen die Erkenntnis dämmerte.

Alex' Augen weiteten sich. „Sie wollten uns bis nach dem ersten April beschäftigt halten" flüsterte er hastig.

Remus nickte. „Exakt!"

Isabella und Heidi setzten beide einen identischen Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit auf. „Also, was tun wir, um ihnen eins auszuwischen?"

James schnappte vor Überraschung leise nach Luft, als er das verschrumpelte Papier, welches er vom Boden des Büros seines Vaters aufgelesen hatte, entfaltete. „Ich glaube, mein Vater hatte noch einen anderen Grund, als er uns diese Strafarbeiten aufbrummte."

„Und der wäre?" fragten ihn ein paar seiner Cousins.

„Ich glaube, mein Vater wollte, dass wir die Standorte aller Lehrerbüros in Erfahrung bringen" sagte er. „Und die Passwörter, welche sie öffnen."

„Warum?" fragte Alex genervt, weil er Snape erwischt hatte.

„Weil auf diesem Pergament, welches ich aufheben sollte, eine Liste von Zaubern ist" sagte James mit einem Grinsen. „Eine äusserst interessante Liste."

* * *

**1. April 2012**

Der Direktor von Hogwarts schnaubte und hustete, als sein Bett sanft hin und her schaukelte, der Bommel seiner Schlafmütze wehte im Wind herum, und kitzelte ihn an der Nase.

_Wind?_

Dumbledores Augen flatterten auf, und er nahm triefäugig seine Umgebung in Augenschein. Die erwartete Umgebung seiner vertrauten Räume war nicht das, was er sah. Der Grund, warum sein Bett schaukelte, wurde in erschreckender Art ersichtlich.

Sein Himmelbett schwebte sanft; es schwebte in der Mitte eines Sees. Nach einem Augenblick echter Besorgnis, erkannte Dumbledore, dass es tatsächlich der Hogwarts-See war. Als er sich umschaute, bemerkte er einige Dinge, die ihn in eine ausgewachsene Panik versetzten.

Im Osten erhellte sich langsam der bedeckte Himmel, und badete den See sanft in rötlichem Licht. Es erhellte zwölf schwebende Betten.

Ein weibliches Kreischen, welches vom Bett, welches Madam Pince beinhaltete, herüberkam, sorgte umgehend dafür, dass alle Insassen der anderen Betten auf einen Schlag fluchend und schimpfend erwachten.

Ein Platschen kündigte das übliche Ergebnis an, wenn man Severus Snape plötzlich weckte; der Tränkemeister würde sofort aus dem Bett springen, wenn es nötig wäre. Der hakennasige Mann durchbrach prustend und hustend die Wasseroberfläche.

„Was, im Namen von allem was heilig ist, geht hier vor?" verlangte er zu wissen. Sein legendäres Temperament war sofort entbrannt. Snapes langgliedrige Hände griffen nach seinem Bettlaken, und zog sich schlotternd und tropfend auf sein pelzbedecktes Bett.

In Sekunden plapperten alle Lehrer wild durcheinander. Nach ihren ängstlichen Unterhaltungen und Ausrufen zu urteilen, schien es, dass keiner von ihnen seinen Zauberstab hatte. Oder die Portschlüssel des Ordens.

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wer auch immer das gewesen war, hatte ein beachtliches Stück Magie hinbekommen. Er zog seine Schlafmütze aus, und lehnte sich vorsichtig über den Bettrand und tauchte seinen Kopf in das Wasser. Sobald sein bärtiges Gesicht vollständig im kalten Wasser war, rief er nach einem seiner alten Freunde, welcher zufällig ein Bewohner des Sees war.

Einige Minuten später erschien der Häuptling der Meermenschen einige Meter entfernt. Mit einem Kichern fragte Albus auf Meerisch nach Beistand, um wieder ans Ufer zurückzukommen. Die anwesenden Lehrer seufzte vor Erleichtterung, als sie sahen, mit wem der Direktor da sprach.

Jedoch wurde jeder einzelne von ihnen geschockt, als der Häuptling Albus Nachfrage ignorierte und einfach in die finsteren Tiefen des Sees wieder abtauchte.

„Albus? Was geht hier vor?" fragte McGonagall.

Dumbledore verbarg sein aufkeimendes Grinsen. „Ich glaube, ich habe einen Verdacht, Minerva. Sag mir, fehlt jemand von uns?"

Es brauchte nur einen Augenblick, damit der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts mit etwas unhöflichem herausplatzte. „Potter!" spuckte er regelrecht aus.

„In der Tat, Severus, in der Tat" stimmte Dumbledore ruhig zu. „Vielleicht kann man ihn kontaktieren, damit er uns hilft."

„Wir sind Zauberer und Hexen, Albus" rief Madam Hooch aus. „Sicher wissen wir uns selbst zu helfen."

„Hast du zufälligerweise deinen Zauberstab, Xiamara?" fragte McGonagall sie gereizt. „Oder bist du zufälligerweise auch so begabt im Schwimmen wie du im Fliegen bist?"

„Ladies, bitte" unterbrach sie der kleine Professor Flitwick. Sein kleines Bett hatte die Grösse einer Babywiege. „Ich glaube, unsere erste Massnahme sollte der Versuch sein, Harry zu kontaktieren, damit er uns hilft."

„Sicher wird er selbst versuchen uns zu finden" fuhr McGonagall auf. „Auch wenn heute ein Sonntag ist, wäre Potter in grosser Bedrängnis die gesamte Schülerschaft alleine unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Oh bitte!" fuhr Snape sie an. „Du glaubst nicht, dass dies sein Werk ist? Wer könnte denn sonst so ein Ding drehen?"

Flitwick neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, und dachte nach. „Die benötigten Zauber für das hier sind nicht besonders komplex oder schwierig, Severus, nur obskur. Ich würde sagen, jeder unserer älterer Schüler mit durchschnittlichem Talent hätte das schaffen können. Es geht mehr um Zugang zu unseren Quartieren denn als um Wissen."

„Exakt!" erwiderte Snape scharf und zeigte mit einem zitterndem Finger auf den kleinen Zauberer. „Potter weiss, wo unsere Räume sind. Und er kennt unsere Passwörter, wodurch ich denke, dass dies eine Missachtung unserer Privatsphäre ist."

Flitwick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, diese Zauber hätten über einen bestimmten Zeitraum hinweg gelegt werden müssen, mindestens ein paar Tage. Harry war seit über einem Monat nicht mehr in meinem Quartier. Und als bester Verteidigungslehrer der Schulgeschichte, bist du wirklich überrascht, dass er unsere Passwörter erahnen kann?"

Snape grunzte irgendetwas unverständliches, und wickelte sich in ein weiteres Laken ein.

Die Lehrer wurden aufgeschreckt als das Ehepaar Rubeus und Olympe Hagrid das Kopfbrett ihres gigantischen Bettes herunterrissen. Schnell und effektiv verbog Harrys ältester magischer Freund mit seinen blossen Händen das Metall zu zwei nützlichen Rudern.

Inmitten der jubelnden Lehrer, fing das Paar an Richtung Ufer zu rudern.

Ihr Bett hatte aber andere Absichten.

Die Füsse ihres Bettes schimmerten kurz auf und wurden lebendig. Sie liefen über die Seeoberfläche und brachten das Paar wieder dorthin zurück, von wo sie aus gestartet waren.

Nur der zwergenhafte Zauberkunst-Lehrer war entzückt. „Oh, das _ist_ wirklich gute Arbeit" sagte er, und klatschte in Anerkennung in die Hände. „Wirklich gute Arbeit."

McGonagall warf ihm einen sauren Blick zu bevor ein Ausdruck von Besorgnis ihr Gesicht erfüllte. „Filius, du sagtest vorher, dass die benötigten Zauber nicht schwierig wären, und dass ein durchschnittlich begabter Schüler der oberen Klassen diese ausführen könnte" fragte sie Flitwick, während sie das Satin-Nachthemd, welches sie trug, packte.

„Ja, das ist richtig" antwortete der kleine Mann.

„Nun, was wäre mit überdurchschnittlich begabten, _jüngeren_ Schülern?"

* * *

Über eine längere Zeit hinweg lachte und jubelte die Menge am Seeufer über die Versuche der gestrandeten Lehrer, um wieder an Land zu kommen.

Hunderte von Schülern waren um die Ufer des Sees aufgereiht, setzten Wetten, tauschten Geld aus und hatten generell eine wunderbare Zeit. Die Objekte ihrer Aufmerksamkeit hatten keinen so guten Tag.

Da er eh schon nass und kalt war, entschied Snape ans Ufer zu schwimmen. Er gab auf, als sein Bett wie ein Schäferhund ihn wieder zurück zu anderen in die Mitte des Sees jagte. Das Spektakel war für ein enormes Gelächter gut.

Ganz am hinteren Ende der versammelten Schüler stand der Verteidigungslehrer. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten vor Fröhlichkeit. Seine Anwesenheit hielt die rachsüchtige Menge davon ab, den unglückseligen Lehrern weitere Streiche zu spielen. Er suchte die Menge ab, und hielt nach dem verräterischem Zeichen eines grossen Rotschopfes Ausschau, welcher von kleineren Rotschöpfen umkreist war.

Es war leicht sie zu finden. Harry hatte sie während des Morgens ab und zu beobachtet, und hatte bemerkt, dass sie immer nervöser wurden je mehr die Uhr sich der Mittagszeit näherte.

Er beobachtete sie intensiv, und wägte ihre Stimmung ab. Zacharias drehte sich um, um über die Menge hinweg zu schauen, und bemerkte, dass sie unter Beobachtung standen. Harry winkte sie schnell herüber.

Es war nicht ohne eine grosse Menge an Besorgnis als sich seine Söhne, Neffen und Nichten ihm näherten.

„Was ist los?" fragte er sie.

Das Dutzend Alpträume tauschte einen Blick aus. „Wir waren uns nicht sicher, wie du auf unseren Streich reagieren würdest" sagte James.

Harry schnaubte. „Euer Streich?"

„Nun, ja" erwiderte James und schaute sich zu seinen Cousins und Brüdern um.

„Lasst mich mal sehen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ihre eine bestimmte Zeit lang in den Räumen bestimmter Leute verbringen konntet, was euch erlaubte herauszufinden, wo sie ihre Zauberstäbe und Portschlüssel aufbewahrten, habe euch ein paar ziemlich spezielle Zauber gezeigt, habe sichergestellt, dass die neuen Schutzzauber keinen Alarm auslösen, wenn jemand nach Mitternacht das Schloss verlässt, habe dem Riesenkraken ein so grosses Mahl zubereitet, dass er die gesamte nächste Woche tief schlafen wird, habe dem Häuptling der Meermenschen gesagt, dass heute viele Streiche gespielt werden, sodass falls irgendetwas aussergewöhnliches passieren sollte, er zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit sich da raushalten sollte, und nach alle dem, denkt ihr immer noch, es wäre _euer_ Streich?"

Ein unwillkommenes Gefühl durchfuhr die versammelten Erstklässler.

„Es war alles geplant. Du hast uns nur benutzt" sagte Remus in absoluter Ehrfurcht.

Mit einem zynischen Grinsen, was nicht einmal Malfoy hervorbringen könnte, nickte Harry. „Ich habe bei der letzten Lehrerkonferenz angemerkt, dass ihr alle vielleicht einen grossen Streich planen würdet. Ich habe die Unterhaltung dahin gelenkt, dass die Idee aufkam, euch allen Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen, und euch dann noch mehr aufzubrummen, weil ihr sie nicht korrekt ausgeführt habt. Es würde euch alle für die ganze Woche beschäftigen."

Brianna schaute ihren Onkel mit Verehrung in den Augen an. „Du bist das alles gewesen. Du hast sie dazu gebracht, genau das zu tun, damit wir ihnen einen Streich spielen könnten."

Chris und Zach tauschten einen Blick aus. „Mann, und wir dachten, wir hätten die besten Ideen. Aber du wusstest die ganze Zeit, was wir tun würden."

„Fühlt euch deswegen nicht schlecht" sagte Harry. „Ihr könnt die Lorbeeren dafür in Anspruch nehmen wenn ihr wollt. Zumindest gegenüber den Schülern. Die Lehrer werden dennoch die Wahrheit erfahren."

„Warum?" fragten alle zwölf gleichzeitig.

Harry lachte laut. „Weil ich will, dass Snape weiss, dass ich es war, der ihn so manipuliert hat, dass er genau das tat, dass dafür sorgte, dass er einen eiskalten Morgen auf dem Hogwarts-See verbracht hat" sagte er. „Warum denn sonst?"

„Weißt du, Onkel Harry, wir dachten, das wir zwölf zusammen Snapes schlimmster Alptraum wären" fing Chris an, „aber wir kommen nicht einmal nahe an dich heran."

Harry zerzauste Chris' Haare. "Noch nicht, aber ihr habt noch Zeit dahin zu kommen." Er schaute auf, als die Hogwarts-Uhr Mittag schlug. Er drehte sich um, um auf den See hinaus zu schauen. Er sah wie das Dutzend Betten sich auf den Weg Richtung Ufer machte. „Haut jetzt ab" sagte er ihnen. „Das wird lustig."


	7. Die gegen uns

Die gegen uns

Das besonders laute Ächzen, welches durch die grosse Menge fegte als der Slytherin-Sucher den Schnatz fing, wurde vollständig durch den Ausbruch an Lärm unterdrückt, welcher aus dem Bereich des Stadions kam, welches grün trug. Der Slytherin-Sucher Warrick hielt den zapelnden goldenen Ball hoch als er eine Siegerrunde durch das Stadion flog.

„Dieser schleimige Depp muss es jetzt ausleben, da es gerade mal das zweite Mal ist, dass er das verdammte Ding gefangen hat," knurrte James.

Sirius nickte, seine Augen vor Ablehnung zusammengekniffen. Isabella verschränkte nur ihre Arme und ärgerte sich.

Seit der blamablen Niederlage gegen Gryffindor früher im Jahr, hatte das Slytherin-Quidditch-Team seine Angriffstaktik aus dem Stadion herausgetragen. Was Professor Snape in lächerlicher Weise als aufsehenerregenden Zufall abtat, war, dass das halbe Ravenclaw sowie auch das halbe Hufflepuff-Team, beide Sucher inbegriffen, am Abend vor dem jeweiligem Spiel krank wurden. Alle mit identischen Symptomen. Symptome, welche bemerkenswerterweise sehr gut mit einem äusserst seltenen Zustand übereinstimmte, welcher vorher nur eine bestimmte Sorte Lemuren, welche nur auf Madagaskar existieren, betraf, oder jene, welche einen bestimmten farblosen, geruchslosen und geschmackslosen Zaubertrank eingenommen haben, welchen Professor Snape als Extra-Hausaufgabe für seine ZAG-Schüler aufgegeben hatte.

Gegen einen unerfahrenen und ungeübten Gegner, hatte Slytherin in beiden Spielen den Sieg mit jeweils über 500 Punkten Unterschied eingefahren, wobei Warrick in beiden Fällen den Schnatz fing.

Ravenclaw hatte es geschafft, Gryffindor im besten Spiel des Jahres mit einem mageren 10-Punkte-Unterschied zu besiegen, was bedeutete, dass die zwei Siege Slytherins diese mit den Gryffindors und Ravenclaws gleichstellte. In solch einem Fall entschied die Anzahl der erzielten Punkte während des Jahres, was das Unentschieden aufhob und somit den Pokal an Slytherin reichte. Zu sagen, dass die Laune der Menge schlecht war, war eine deutliche Untertreibung.

Niemand aus dem Potter/Weasley-Clan bemerkte das Feuer in Isabellas Augen, als sie dem selbstgefälligen Slytherin-Sucher, welcher noch eine Siegerrunde drehte, zornig hinterherstarrte. Der empörte Aufschrei der Menge verdeckte ihre trotzige Äusserung: „Ich werde dagegen etwas unternehmen!"

* * *

James, Sirius und Remus machten sich mit Arthur auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, und murmelten darüber, wie die Slytherins eine Farce aus dem Spiel gemacht haben. Vor ihnen war die feiernde Gruppe um Warrick herum, welche sich selbst langsam Richtung Schloss bewegten.

„Kommt schon," sagte James, und erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit, um die jubelnde Gruppe zu überholen.

Die vier waren schon an dem Mob vorbei ehe sie angesprochen wurden.

"Nun, Potters. So wie es aussieht, hat Gryffindor letztlich doch den Pokal verloren."

Arthur verdrehte seine Augen. „Eben erst bemerkt, oder? Deine Beobachtungsgabe ist wirklich erstaunlich."

„Yeah, ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder beeindruckt war, dass du nur 6 Stunden gebraucht hast, um den Schnatz zu finden," knurrte James den Slytherin-Sucher an.

„Als ob ihr überhaupt etwas wüsstest vom Quidditch-Spielen. Eure Familie hatte immer die besten Besen, so dass ihr überhaupt nicht lernen musstest, richtig zu spielen. Ihr habt euch immer auf eure Ausrüstung verlassen," knurrte Warrick zurück.

„Witzig," schnaubte Remus, „das ist nicht das, was die Slytherins sagten, als Draco Malfoy sich seinen Platz in der Mannschaft erkaufte, als mein Dad noch spielte. Weißt du, sein Vater kaufte die Top-Besen für jedes Mannschaftsmitglied."

„Ich kann mich nicht genau daran erinnern..." grinste Arthur, „Wieviele Quidditch-Pokale hat Slytherin eigentlich damals gewonnen als Draco in der Schule war?"

Remus wandte sich seinem Cousin zu. „Ich glaube es war, lass mich überlegen...ja... Null!"

„Ich verstehe, Remus. Ein Top-Besen hilft dir also nicht zu siegen, wenn du in Wahrheit ein unbegabter Gaul bist."

„Exakt, Arthur!"

„Glaubst du, dass jemand mit der Intelligenz eines hirntoten Flubberwurms das verstehen könnte?"

Remus kratzte sich theatralisch am Kopf. „Weißt du, ich will es doch mal hoffen."

„Wie auch immer scheint offensichtlich ein Gegenbeweis zu existieren," sagte Arthur, und schaute dabei Warrick von oben bis unten an.

Warrick starrte die beiden zornig an, als er seinen Blick auf hinter die beiden lenkte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zu schäbig. „Soso. Warum kommst du nicht vorbei, meine Liebe? Ich bin mir sicher, du bist sehr willkommen."

Arthur und Remus drehten sich um, und sahen Onkel Bills Kinder auf ihrem Weg die Schlosstreppen hinunter. Isabella Weasley schaute auf den Slytherin-Sucher mit Abscheu herunter. „Warum um alles auf der Welt würde ich mich mit euch abgeben wollen?"

Warrick lies sich davon nicht abschrecken, während der Mob hinter ihm ihn weiter ermunterte. „Weil du dann mit Siegern anstatt mit Verlieren in Verbindung gebracht würdest."

Isabella hob ihren Arm, um ihren Bruder davon abzuhalten, Warricks Arm aus seinem Schultergelenk zu reissen, um ihn mit dem nassen Ende auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Es bedurfte Isabella einiges an Aufwand, da Charlies Nabel in gleicher Höhe war wie ihre Schulter. „Du glaubst, nur weil ihr es geschafft habt, zwei geschwächte Gegner zu schlagen, dass ihr Sieger seid?"

Warrick zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin derjenige mit der Trophäe."

Isabella kniff ihre Augen gefährlich zusammen. „Würdest du es wagen, genau diese Trophäe aufs Spiel zu setzen?"

Charlies Augen weiteten sich, als er Isabellas Ton hörte. „Bella!" sagte er sanft, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Isabella ignorierte ihn. „Also?" fragte sie den Slytherin unverblümt.

Er schaute sie abschätzend von oben nach unten an. „Ich könnte mir etwas vorstellen, worauf ich wetten würde." Der Mob bejubelte ihn nochmals.

„In Ordnung. Hier ist der Einsatz. Ein einzelnes Quidditch-Spiel. Slytherin gegen meine Familie. Wenn wir gewinnen, bekommen wir den Pokal."

Warrick hob seine Augenbrauen. „Und wenn ihr verliert?"

„Falls wir verlieren, werde ich für den Rest deiner Zeit in Hogwarts deine Freundin sein."

Charlie, Remus und Arthur schnappten alle nach Luft. „Bella!" sagten alle gleichzeitig.

„Haltet den Mund!" fuhr sie sie an. „Also?" fragte sie, als sie sich wieder zu Warrick umdrehte.

Viele Ausdrücke zuckten über das Gesicht des Slytherin-Suchers. Da war Lust, mit Stolz und Erwartung. Dazwischen allerdings auch nicht gerade wenig Zögern sowie Angst vor einer Blamage.

„Wenn du nicht Manns genug bist so etwas selbst zu entscheiden, geh und frage deine Mannschaftskameraden. Zur Hölle, frag Snape, wenn du meinst du brauchst Rückendeckung. Das Schuljahr endet in drei Tagen. Gib mir morgen früh deine Antwort, und wir werden am letzten Schultag spielen," sagte Isabella ganz ruhig, zum absoluten Horror ihres Bruders und ihrer Cousins.

* * *

Severus Snape schaute finster, als er eine weitere Abscheulichkeit eines Aufsatzes benotete. Seine Feder verlor keine Zeit, als sie sich ihren Weg schnell über das Pergament kratzte, hier und da beissende Beleidigungen in roter Tinte hinterlassend. Mit grosser Genugtuung schrieb er ein „D" an den Anfang der Rolle, und legte sie auf den Stapel mit den bereits benoteten Rollen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Grollen und Seufzen nahm der schleimige Tränkemeister den nächsten Aufsatz von dem noch immer grossen Stapel „Versuche-im-Aufsatz-Schreiben".

„Ich glaube, ich bin selber schuld, wenn ich ihnen diese Aufsätze aufgebe."

Ein selbstbewusstes Klopfen erklang an seiner neuen Tür. „Herein," sagte Snape gebieterisch. Die Tür schwang leise auf ihren Scharnieren auf. Sie waren noch nicht alt genug, um ein richtig gutes Quietschen zu erzeugen.

Ein Ausdruck des Abscheus rutschte auf seine Gesichtszüge als er den Verteidigungslehrer sah. „Was wollen Sie, Potter?"

Harry schlenderte nach vorne und verwandelte beiläufig einen bequemen Armsessel aus einer von Snapes Unbehagen erzeugenden Kreationen. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen über das bevorstehende Quidditch-Match reden," sagte er, als er sich setzte.

„Sind Sie hier her gekommen, um mich davon abzubringen, dass ihre Brut nicht blamiert wird?" knurrte Snape.

Harrys Lippen zuckten zu seinem qinzigen Lächeln. „Nein, ich bin gekommen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Warrick nicht zu etwas gezwungen wird, was er nicht tun sollte."

Snape kniff seine Augen zusammen und starrte seinen unwillkommenen Besucher zornig an. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Ich nehme an, Sie kennen alle Einzelheiten des Spieleinsatzes?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Harry nickte. „Sie sind sich sicher, dass Warrick aus eigenem Antrieb handelt, und nicht dazu gezwungen wurde?"

Snape senkte die Feder. „Erklären Sie!"

„Warrick ist ein bemerkenswerter Schüler in Verteidigung. So wie ich es verstehe, will er die Auroren-Akademie besuchen, wenn er Hogwarts verlässt, sollte er keinen Platz in einem der nationalen Quidditch-Teams angeboten bekommen."

„Und?"

„Die Bedingungen des Spieleinsatzes erklären, dass Isabella für den Rest seiner Zeit an Hogwarts seine Freundin sein wird. Während er noch zwei Jahre hat, wird Isabella noch immer nicht volljährig sein, wenn er die Schule verlässt. Sollte er versuchen, und sich irgendwelche Freiheiten mit ihr erlauben, könnten Klagen hervorgebracht werden."

„Ich verstehe. Sie sind hier, weil Sie um die Tugendhaftigkeit ihrer Nichte fürchten."

Harry schnaubte. „Wohl kaum. Nach ihrer Leistung im Verteidigungsunterricht zu urteilen kann sie selbst auf sich aufpassen, sollten die Kids das Spiel verlieren. Und sollte sie Hilfe brauchen, hat sie noch immer den laufenden Berg ihres Bruders. Ich sorge mich nur um Warrick, dass er zu etwas gezwungen wird, was seine zukünftigen Aussichten gefährden könnte."

Snape starrte Harry lange an. Letztlich brach er die Stille. „Ich werde mit dem Jungen reden. War das alles?"

Harry nickte und stand auf. Mit einem kurzen Wink seiner Hand ploppte der Stuhl, den er sich erschaffen hatte, wieder zurück in einen harten, gerad-lehnigen Stuhl zurück, wohl wissend, dass seine blasierte Verwendungen stabloser Magie seinen Kollegen irritieren würde. „Das war alles. Danke für Ihre Zeit."

Snape grinste ihn zynisch an. „Ich bin froh darüber, dass sie über die Konsequenzen des Spieleinsatzes bezüglich der vorangegangen Übereinkunft nachdenken. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Sie glauben, dass Ihre Familie eigentlich eine Chance hätte."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür hinaus, wartete jedoch bevor er sie schloss. Der-Junge-der-lebte grinste zynisch Snape an. „Oh, ich denke, dass sie den Boden mit Ihrem Team aufwischen werden. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich der lebende Beweis bin, dass das Unmögliche wirklich geschehen kann."

Snape stotterte kurz.

Harry neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Lust auf eine Wette?"

* * *

Zur selben Zeit als Harry Snape in einen zischenden Wahnsinn trieb, schloss Isabella Weasley leise die Tür zu McGonagalls Büro, nachdem sie an diesem Abend nach dem Abendessen herbestellt worden war. Anmutig setzte sie sich in einen von McGonagalls Armsesseln, und wartete geduldig, dass ihre Hauslehrerin anfing.

McGonagall schaute einfach nur das Mädchen an als sie eintrat. Als sie sass, legte McGonagall ihre gefalteten Hände auf den Tisch und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Ich denke, du kannst erklären, was du tust."

Isabella hob eine perfekte goldene Augenbraue. „Ja, kann ich."

„Also?" fragte McGonagall nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Der Pokal gehört nicht zu denen. Slytherin hat nur gewonnen, weil sie ihre Gegner in den letzten beiden Spielen sabotiert haben," sagte Isabella aufgebracht.

„Das ist unerheblich. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass eine meiner Schutzbefohlenen ihre Zuneigung nur wegen einer Blechbüchse aufs Spiel setzt.

„Sie waren viel deutlicher während des Jahres, diese Büchse zu behalten."

„Miss Weasley, während ich es nicht abstreite, dass ich mich ziemlich daran gewöhnt habe den Pokal in meinem Büro in den letzten Jahren zur Schau zu stellen, werde ich es nicht erlauben, dass Sie sich verkaufen, nur damit es hier bleibt."

„Wer hat gesagt, Sie werden es in ihrem Büro zur Schau stellen?" konterte Isabella sauer.

„Wie bitte?"

„Die Namen der Slytherins sind immer noch auf dem Pokal. Wenn wir gewinnen, werde ich ihn verstecken. Sie werden sich nicht darüber hämisch freuen können."

„Sie setzen Ihre Tugendhaftigkeit aufs Spiel, nur damit ein paar selbstverliebte Schüler nicht angeben können?" rief McGonagall aus.

„Ich setze gar nichts aufs Spiel," antwortete Isabella durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

McGonagall lehnte ihren Kopf zurück und schaute entlang ihrer Nase auf ihre Schutzbefohlene herunter. „Sie wollen mir doch sicher nicht weis machen, dass sie imstande sind zu gewinnen? Obwohl Ihre Familie über die Jahre hinweg viele talentierte Spieler hervorgebracht hat, sind sie noch immer Erstklässler. Sie würden gegen ein erfahrenes Team spielen, welches das ganze Jahr über trainiert hat. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht zulassen –„

„Sie können mich nicht aufhalten," fuhr Isabella sie an, ihr Gesicht vor Ärger glühend.

„Aber ganz sicher kann ich das."

„Wie? Sie können nicht verbieten, dass ein Quidditch-Spiel gespielt wird. Sie können niemandem verbieten, die Freundin von jemandem zu sein. Sie können nicht verbieten, dass Erstklässler Quidditch spielen, zumindest nicht mehr, seit Sie meinem Onkel erlaubt haben, in seinem ersten Jahr zu spielen. Sie können nicht einmal Wetten verbieten. Wie genau wollen Sie mich denn aufhalten?"

Professor McGonagall wusste darauf keine Antwort.

* * *

Die Neuigkeiten über die Quidditch-Herausforderung schwärmten durch die Schule wie eine äusserst ansteckende Krankheit.

In wahrer Slytherin-Manier buchte Professor Snape das Quidditch-Spielfeld für alle drei Tage, nur um Harry zu ärgern. In wahrer Gryffindor-Manier erklärten das Potter und Weasley-Team, dass sie kein Training im Gegensatz zu den Slytherins bräuchten.

Wie auch immer, in der Nacht vor dem Spiel konnte man zwei Figuren ausmachen, welche um Mitternacht über das Spielfeld flogen. Ein erfahrener Beobachter hätte erkannt, dass die Spielzüge, welche geübt wurden, solche waren, welche von erfahrenen Suchern durchgeführt wurden.

Einer der Flieger war ziemlich offensichtlich der Verteidigungslehrer. Der andere eine wunderschöne, Teil-Veela-Hexe.

* * *

Der Tag dämmerte klar und kühl, und der morgendliche Nebel verschwand schnell. Obwohl das Spiel nicht vor einer Stunde beginnen würde, konnte man schon Gruppen von Leuten sehen, die sich ihre Plätze aussuchten. Harry schaute ruhig durch das ganze Stadion. Harry drehte sich zu einer bekannten Stimme um. Hinter ihm in den Rängen stand ein bekanntes, jedoch gealtertes Gesicht. „Remus!" schrie er mit einem entzückten Lächeln, überglücklich seinen alten Freund zu sehen.

Ein ähnliches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des letzten Rumtreibers. Obwohl er erst in seinen späten Vierzigern war, sah Remus Lupin aufgrund der Verwüstungen seiner erzwungen monatlichen Verwandlungen aus, als ob er zwei Dekaden älter wäre. Das Paar umarmte sich zur Verwirrung des Direktors freundschaftlich.

„Du solltest wirklich öfters vorbei kommen, Remus," witzelte Dumbledore, „unser junger Harry hier ist ziemlich mürrisch geworden auf seine alten Tage."

Remus warf ihm einen sauren Blick zu, lies jedoch Harry los, um dem Direktor die Hand zu schütteln. „Albus, der Tag, an welchem Harry anfängt sich mürrisch zu benehmen, ist der Tag ihm seinen Marschbefehl zu geben."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich war vor ein paar Monaten sicherlich in der Versuchung genau das zu tun."

Remus schaute überrascht zu Harry. „Warum denn das?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein paar namentlich nicht genannte Hogwarts-Professoren entschieden, dass eine gute Offensive gegen ein bestimmtes Dutzend Störenfriede am ersten April eine gute Verteidigung wäre. Dass man den besagten Schülern eine Woche Nachsitzen vor besagtem Tag aufbrummte stellte sich als Fehler heraus. Ein ziemlich grosser Fehler."

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen zuckte in den Mundwinkeln des Werwolfs. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir das noch einmal aufwärmen müssen, oder?" warf Dumbledore ein.

„Du hast davon angefangen, alter Mann," schnaubte Harry.

„Dann scheint es, dass ich noch mehr Fehler in meiner Senilität mache."

„Würde ich auch so sagen."

Remus lies ein tiefes Grollen erklingen. „Würde mich einer von euch darüber aufklären, was passiert ist?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Professor Potter hier setzte alle Strafarbeiten aus, welche von anderen Lehrern ausgegeben wurden. Daraufhin gab er jedem des Dutzend Alpträume eine Woche Nachsitzen, indem sie verschiedenen Lehrern in deren Quartieren helfen sollten. Er lies zufällig eine Liste mit Zaubern in ihren Besitz fallen, welche sie ermöglichte, die Betten der Lehrer zu verzaubern, dass sie nach draussen auf den See gingen, während wir schliefen."

Remus brach in Gelächter aus. „Ihr seid also mitten auf dem See aufgewacht?"

Dumbledore nickte reuig, während Harry ihn nur angrinste. „Ich habe dir gesagt, es war ein Fehler!"

„Ja, ja, ja. Ich wäre dir dankbar, deine selbstzufriedenen Anschuldigungen für dich zu behalten," erwiderte Dumbledore hochmütig.

Remus lachte und wollte sich setzen, als ein Bündel kreischender Freude die Ränge heraufkam und in seine Arme sprang. „Remus! Du bist gekommen!"

Harry lächelte seine quirlige Frau an al sie seinem alten Freund eine traditionelle Weasley-Umramung gab. Hinter seiner Frau waren seine zwei Töchter, Lily, die Margarets Hand hielt. Harry winkte sich zu sich herüber und gab ihnen eine warme Umarmung. Er schaute sich um, weil er wusste, dass das grosse Kontingent rothaariger Zauberer und Hexen bald ankommen würden.

* * *

Madam Hooch warf den Quaffel hoch und blies in ihre Pfeife als Zeichen, dass das Spiel begonnen hatte. Isabella stieg senkrecht nach oben, Chris und Zach teilten sich auf den Flügeln auf und Charlie hütete die Tore. Die Potter-Drillinge rasten in Richtung Slytherin-Tore, die überraschten Slytherin-Jäger ignorierend, welche zum ersten Mal dieses Jahr es schafften, sofort den Quaffel in Besitz zu nehmen.

„Nun, das ist eine Überraschung. Die Potters haben den Slytherins den Quaffel ohne Gegenwehr überlassen!"

Die drei grün-gewandeten Jäger akzeptierten ihr Glück fröhlich und rasten in Richtung der enormen Figur von Charlie Weasley. Der grosse Junge schwebte einfach auf seinem Besen vor dem mittleren Ring, anscheinend gelangweilt mit dem Geschehen.

Flint griff sich den Quaffel von seinem Mannschaftskamerad, entschlossen die ersten Punkte zu erzielen. Mit einer schnellen Täuschung warf er den Quaffel in Richtung des höchsten Tores.

Seine Kinnlade fiel herunter als Charlie beiläufig mit seinen gorilla-ähnlichen Armen nach oben griff, und den Quaffel aus der Luft schnappte, ohne sich von seiner Position vor dem mittleren Torring wegzubewegen. Mit einem Grunzer der Anstrengung, warf er ihn weit über das Feld entlang.

Flint drehte sich um, und erbleichte als er realisierte, in was für einer schlechten Position seine Mannschaft war. Die Slytherin-Zwillinges-Treiber versuchten den Quaffel abzufangen, indem sie einen Klatscher in dessen Richtung schlugen, doch der Ball segelte ohne abzubremsen in die wartenden Arme von James Potter. O'Malley bereitete sich darauf vor, den Wurf vor seinem Tor abzufangen, nur um festzustellen, wie verwirrt er war, als James, Remus und Sirius umeinander herumflogen, dass es aussah, als ob sie von einem unsichtbaren Riesen herumjongliert wurden, als sie in seine Richtung rasten.

Alle drei Jäger trennten sich gleichzeitig von einander, jeder in Richtung auf einen anderen Torring mit einem Arm hinterm Rücken versteckt. O'Malley starrte mit offenem Mund als alle drei gleichzeitig den Arm hoben und jeder auf ein anderes Tor zielte. Nur Sirius hatte jedoch den Ball, und er flog einfach durch den unteren Ring.

„Brilliantes Weben der Potter-Jäger, welche O'Malley komplett reingelegt haben. Es scheint, dass O'Malley ein zentrales Nervensystem benötigt, welches ihm Anweisungen gibt zu reagieren."

Sirius winkte seiner Familie in der Menge zu bevor er in Richtung Spielfeldmitte flog. Dies fing erst an, Spass zu machen.

* * *

Das Match schritt für Slytherin schlecht voran. Während das Team gut trainiert und ausgebildet war, war das lässige Talent, das die Gryffindor-Erstklässler zur Schau stellten, schlichtweg demoralisierend. Flint hatte eben einen weiteren Versuch aufs Tor geworfen, das untere dieses mal, doch der massive Torhüter kippte einfach seinen stationären Besen und schnappte sich den Quaffel bevor er durchs Tor flog, indem er einfach von seinen Knien herunterhing. Warrick schüttelte seinen Kopf. Charlie Weasley hatte sich während dem ganzen Spiel nicht einmal einen Meter von seiner Position wegbewegt.

„Er ist nicht schlecht, oder?" grinste Isabella böse mit Stolz auf die Leichtigkeit, mit der ihr Bruder alle Versuche bislang abgewehrt hatte.

Warrick knurrte seinen Gegenspieler an, nur um zu sehen, wie sie ihren Kopf in Ablehnung schüttelte. Ihre herrlichen Augen weiteten sich plötzlich, und sie tauchte senkrecht nach unten.

Warrick fluchte über sich selbst, duckte sich jedoch herunter und folgte ihr.

Sobald er seinen Besen im selben Abstiegswinkel wie Isabellas hatte, fokussierte er seinen Blick nach vorne vor ihr, nach dem verräterischen goldenen Schimmern suchend. Nahezu sofort verlagerte die Gryffindor-Hexe ihre Position ein wenig, korrigierte ihre Flugbahn, offensichtlich einem fliegenden Schnatz folgend. Warrick schluckte und zwang seinen Besen zu folgen, noch immer unsicher wo der Schnatz war.

Wieder und wieder im Zeitraum von ein paar Sekunden änderte Isabella leicht ihren Kurs. Warrick wusste, dass es kein Bluff war. Sie änderte ihre Position genau so, wie jemand es machen würde, der einen Schnatz jagt. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er es geschafft hatte mit ihr mitzuhalten, da sie ja einen... besseren Besen... hatte...

Ein plötzliches, kribbelndes Gefühl von Unbehagen breitete sich in ihm aus, und Warrick gab einen erschrockenen Ausruf der Überraschung von sich als er seinen Fokus von Isabellas wohlgeformten Hintern in Richtung Boden wechselte. Als die Hexe mit weniger als einem Meter Bodenabstand hochzog, erkannte Warrick, dass er hereingelegt worden war.

Mit all seiner Kraft zog er an seinem Besen, aber es war nicht genug. Das letzte, was er registrierte war, wie hübsch doch die einzelnen Grasshalme aussahen...

* * *

Die Menge brüllte ihre Zustimmung als der verhasste Slytherin-Sucher eine äusserst gelungene Nachahmung eines Dartpfeils vorführte.

„**BRILLIANTER WRONSKI-BLUFF!"** schrie der Kommentator so laut wie möglich, während er vor Begeisterung auf- und absprang. **„Weasley hat mit diesem Stunt Warrick mit Haken, Leine und Senklot erwischt! Jemand hätte Warrick sagen sollen, dass Quidditch in der Luft gespielt wird, und nicht am Boden! Mann, das MUSS weh tun!"**

Madam Pomfrey rannte hinaus in die Mitte des Spielfeldes und kümmerte sich um den betäubten Jungen. Das Slytherin-Team war genug abgelenkt, sodass James es schaffte ohne Gegenwehr durch den oberen Ring zu fliegen, frech den Quaffel durch das Tor _tragend_.

Isabella flog einfach hinüber, wo Snape in den Tribünen sass. Sein Gesicht war fast Gryffindor-Rot. Langsam hob sie einen einzelnen Finger, leckte einmal verführerisch die Spitze und machte eine Bewegung, als ob sie eine „1" in die Luft schreiben würde. Nach dieser Verhöhnung drehte sie sich um, und flog zurück zu ihrer Suchposition hoch oben über der Action.

Snape schrie einfach irgendwelche unverständlichen Sachen zu seinem Team, als die Schulkrankenschwester anfing, den verletzten Sucher zusammenzuflicken.

* * *

Remus gab Zach ein schnelles Handzeichen, und flog dann direkt auf die Slytherin-Jäger-Formation zu. Sobald sie seine Annäherung bemerkten, stellten ihm sich die beiden grösseren Jäger in den Weg. Remus machte eine Fassrolle auf seinem Besen, und erlaubte somit dem Klatscher, den sein Cousin auf seinen Rücken gezielt hatte, vorbeizufliegen und die Verteidigungsformation der Slytherin-Jäger aufzubrechen, welche alle ein erschrockenes Quäken der Überraschung von sich gaben ausser Flint, welcher Flüche und Blut spuckte als der Überraschungsangriff seine Nase brach. 

**„Unglaublicher Spielzug von Weasley und Potter! Potter schirmt den Klatscher mit seinem Körper von den Slytherins ab, weicht in letzter Sekunde aus, und gibt ihnen damit keine Zeit zu reagieren. Flint ist raus um medizinischen Beistand einzuholen. Vielleicht sollte ihm Madam Pomfrey gleichzeitig auch eine Talent-Injektion geben!"**

Als die Slytherins wieder ihre Sinne beisammen hatten, hatte Remus den Quaffel schon zu James gepasst. O'Malley schrie seine Misshandlungen gegen seine Mitspieler als wieder einmal die Potter-Drillinge seine Verteidigung ausspielten und ein Tor erzielten.

* * *

Die Slytherin-Jäger benötigten all ihre Fähigkeiten, um der enormen Form von Charlie Weasley auszuweichen und zu punkten. Zweimal während des Spiels hat ein Slytherin-Jäger seinen Instinkten nachgegeben und ein Foul begangen als er punkten wollte. Die verhexten Besen jedoch rächten sich jedesmal, und verursachten dem Foulenden viele Unbequemlichkeiten.

Warrick durfte letztendlich entgegen Madam Pomfreys Wünschen wieder aufs Feld zurück, sein Kopf und Nacken eingewickelt in Bandagen. Isabella flog zu ihm hinüber.

„Kannst du damit überhaupt was sehen?"

„Verschwinde," grollte Warrick sie an.

Isabella zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab nur gedacht, du solltest wissen, dass der Schnatz direkt hinter dir ist."

Warrick drehte seinen Hals, nur um ihn mit seiner freien Hand zu fassen und zu stöhnen. „Du absolute-„

„Da ist er!" schrie Isabella und flog fröhlich davon.

Warrick schaute in die Richtung, in die sie flog. Er war nicht scharf darauf noch einmal das Opfer einer Täuschung zu werden. Er sah allerdings, dass das teil-veela Mädchen tatsächlich einem goldenen Schimmer hinterherjagte. Er fluchte äusserst erfinderisch, wendete und flog ihr hinterher.

Als Isabella dem Schnatz hinterherflog, konnte man ihr Vorbeifliegen einfach anhand der Jubelwelle ausmachen, welche ihr durch das Stadion folgte. Einem Klatscher, der von einem Slytherin-Treiber in ihre Richtung geschickt wurde, ausweichend, fügte sie sich fachkundig in die Spielzüge ein.

Wo Isabella Finesse verwendete, verwendte Warrick rohe Gewalt. Er versteifte sich und flog einfach so schnell wie sein Besen hergab. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, Klatschern oder Spielern auszuweichen. Sein selbstmörderischer Lauf erlaubte es ihm, Isabella einzuholen, als sie dem Schnatz in Richtung Gryffindor-Ende des Spielfeldes folgte.

Isabella brach eine Grundregel, und wendete ihre Augen vom Schnatz fort und sah hinter sich. Mit einem bösen Grinsen wackelte sie mit ihrem Hintern in Richtung Warrick, und tauchte dem Schnatz hinterher, als dieser ein paar Meter nach unten fiel.

Warrick biss seine Zähne zusammen und folgte ihr, dem Gryffindor-Torhüter ausweichend. Niemand auf einem Besen könnte nach einer Kollision mit Charlie Weasley auf Kurs bleiben.

Isabella ruckte auf ihrem Besen zurück, und flog fast senkrecht an Warrick nach oben vorbei. Mit einem Grunzen zog er seinen Besen hoch und folgte dem Mädchen.

Isabella tauchte und drehte sich dann zu ihrer Rechten in einem schwierigen Manöver, welches erfunden wurde, um schnell die Richtung zu ändern, ohne den Schnatz aus den Augen zu lassen. Warrick versuchte ihr eng zu folgen, hatte jedoch nicht unbedingt die Fähigkeiten dafür. Stattdessen nahm er eine Abkürzung, und lehnte sich rückwärts in einen blinden Absturz.

Nur um Kopf voran in den Torpfosten zu krachen.

* * *

Als Madam Pomfrey sich wieder um den verletzten Jungen kümmerte, schwebte Isabella vor Snape, leckte einmal verführerisch die Spitze ihres Fingers und schrieb zwei „1"sen in die Luft.

Snape war auf seinen Beinen, sprang auf- und ab, und schrie Mord und Totschlag.

* * *

Es brauchte sogar noch mehr Zeit bis Warrick wieder zu seiner Mannschaft stossen konnte. Während dieser Zeit hatte Isabella fröhlich zweimal den Schnatz verfolgt, und mit der Menge gespielt. Der Nicht-grüne Teil der Menge schrie seine Zustimmung.

Chris und Zach hüteten die Klatscher in der Mitte des Feldes, und schlugen sie dann beide gleichzeitig in Richtung Charlie Weasley. Dieser anscheinend verräterische Spielzug erstaunte die Slytherin-Jäger, was es Remus erlaubte einen Pass abzufangen und in Richtung Slytherin-Tor zu fliegen.

Remus flog voran, Sirius ihm hinterher, James ihm hinterher. Die drei flogen, als ob sie auf einem verlängerten Besen sitzen würden, geradeaus wie ein Pfeil. Ohne die Klatscher, um ihren Flug zu stören, griffen sie den Slytherin-Torhüter an.

Remus zog hoch, um den Quaffel in das oberste Tor zu werfen, nur um ihn nach hinten über seine Schulter fallen zu lassen, als er senkrecht nach oben flog. Sirius fing den Quaffel auf ohne einmal aus dem Konzept zu kommen, und machte seinen eigenen Bluff in Richtung mittleres Tor, und imitierte den Pass seines Bruders.

James fing den Quaffel auf und warf schnell.

In Richtung mittleres Tor.

O'Malley hatte sich fallen lassen, um das untere Tor zu schützen, und musste hilflos mitansehen, als der Quaffel durch den mittleren Ring flog.

Der Kommentator schrie seine Zustimmung, was jedoch fast vollkommen von der Menge überdeckt wurde.

* * *

Warrick flog wirr über das Feld, und sein Besen wackelte etwas unsicher. Isabella flog neben ihn heran.

„Willst du jetzt die Wette zurückziehen?" fragte sie ihn.

Warrick schaute zu ihr herüber, seine Augen etwas unfokussiert. „Du hast den Schnatz nicht gefangen, sogar als ich aus dem Spiel war," knurrte er.

Isabella verdrehte ihre Augen. „Ich hätte ihn schon dreimal fangen können."

Warricks Ausdruck änderte sich auf Unsicher. „Ja, klar!"

Isabella zuckte mit den Schultern. „Möchtest du es ein drittes Mal versuchen?" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, zog davon und raste in Richtung Seitenlinie.

Warrick grunzte. Er wollte nicht zulassen, dass er von einer Gryffindor-Erstklässlerin vorgeführt wurde.

Nun ja, der sprechende Hut hatte ihn nicht umsonst NICHT nach Ravenclaw gesteckt.

* * *

Zum dritten Mal in diesem Spiel wurde Warrick komplett deklassiert. Isabella flog faul Loopings und Drehungen, ihr langes goldenes Haar hinter sich herziehend. Sie gab ein schnelles Handsignal an Chris und Zach , welche zurücknickten.

Warrick bekam davon nichts mit und flog ihr einfach hinterher.

Der Slytherin-Sucher blinzelte, um eine klare Sicht zu bekommen, und sah einen goldenen Schimmer. Subtilität über Bord schmeissend, jagte er einfach dem Schnatz hinterher, verzweifelt, ihn zu fangen. Er wusste nicht, wie der Spielstand war, er wusste nicht, ob Slytherin gewinnen oder verlieren würde, wenn er ihn fangen würde. Er wollte ihn einfach nur wegen sich selbst fangen. Er wollte beweisen, dass er der bessere Sucher war.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde er zu einem echten Sucher.

Allerdings nicht für lange.

Ein kurzer Ruf von „Achtung!" drang in seine Entschlossenheit ein. Warrick bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln ein schnell heranfliegenden Klatscher. Er tauchte unter ihm durch, nur um sich im Weg des anderen Klatschers wieder zu finden. Er wich diesem auch aus.

Isabella flog fast flach auf dem Besen liegend vor ihm direkt nach oben. Warrick grollte und zog an seinem Besen, um aus dem erzwungenen Sturzflug wieder aufzutauchen.

Und flog direkt in die Tribünen hinein.

Direkt in die Slytherin-Menge.

Ein Gebrüll der Zustimmung fegte durch das Stadion, welches wieder einmal den Kommentator untergehen lies. Als sich Isabellas zierlichen Finger um den goldenen Schnatz schlossen, konnte man eine einzelne Stimme über dem ganzen Lärm der Menge heraushören.

**„NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!"** kreischte Professor Snape.

Zum letzten Mal führte Isabella ihre Verhöhnung vor, und schrieb drei „1"sen in die Luft vor einem tollwütigen Severus Snape.

* * *

Zwölf aufgeregte (einschliesslich sieben verschwitzte) pre-teens waren in Professor McGonagalls Büro versammelt. Isabellas Grinsen schien nicht in der nächsten Zeit verschwinden zu wollen. Inmitten Selbstbeglückwünschungen und Familien-Stolz wurde ein Pokal mit sieben Slytherin-Namen herumgereicht.

Karikaturen waren über die Namen gezeichnet worden, Warricks Name war mit Bandagen versehen.

Nicht einmal das Erscheinen von vier Lehrern konnt den Enthusiasmus des Dutzend Alpträume dämpfen.

Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Potter und Snape traten ein. Sie sahen entzückt, leise erfreut, stolz sowie wütend jeweils aus.

„Ich glaube, Glückwünsche sind angebracht," sagte der Direktor mit funkelnden Augen.

„Danke sehr, Sir" antwortete Chris.

„Das ist doch lächerlich!" schnappte Snape. „Gebt mir den Pokal. Er gehört in mein Büro!"

„Das bezweifel ich doch ganz stark, Severus" erwiderte McGonagall mit hocherhobener Nase. „Die Bedingungen der Wette waren sehr deutlich."

Snape schaute sie finster an bevor er sich Richtung Harry umdrehte. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie auf Einhaltung unserer Wette bestehen" grunzte er.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Aber sicher doch. Können Sie behaupten, sie hätten von mir nicht dasselbe verlangt?"

Alle anderen Anwesenden starrten das Paar an. „Um was auf der Welt habt ihr beiden denn gewettet?" fragte Dumbledore.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich in einen von Hass. „Egal. Ich werde die Bedingungen erfüllen. Für ein volles Jahr."

Harry kicherte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir einen Zeitrahmen festgelegt hatten. Und ausserdem, hätten Sie gewonnen, wäre mein Abschiedsgesuch permament gewesen."

Snape erbleichte noch mehr, als ihn die Erleuchtung traf. „Harry? Du hast um deinen Job gewettet?" keuchte McGonagall.

Harry nickte mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Alle Augen wandten sich dem Tränkemeister zu. „Was auf der Welt hast du ihm anbieten können, dass er seinen Job riskieren würde, Severus?"

Snape warf mit einen angstvollen Gesichtsausdruck einen kurzen Blick auf die anwesenden Schüler. „Das ist egal. Ich sage es euch unter vier Augen."

Harrys Grinsen wechselte zu böse. „Sind Sie sicher? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es ziemlich bald herausfinden werden."

„Ja!" kreischte Snape fast. „Halt den Mund, Potter!"

Dumbledore schaute von einem zum anderen. „Ist das etwas, worüber ich Bescheid wissen sollte?"

Harry wandte sich an Dumbledore. „Severus hat versprochen, nie wieder –„

„Potter!" bat Snape.

"- einem dieser Schüler eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen," beendete Harry seinen Satz.

Snapes Schultern sanken geschlagen herunter. Er schaute sich um, und sah die deutlich fröhlichen Blicke, die er vom Dutzend Alpträume erhielt. Eine böse Vorahnung, welche jede Prophezeiung von Trelawney bezüglich ihrer Echtheit geschlagen hätte, flutete plötzlich durch sein Gehirn. Die sichtbare Vorfreude auf den Gesichtern der Erstklässler würde ihm für lange Zeit Alpträume bescheren.

„Nein, das ist genug. Ich halte ein weiteres Jahr nicht mehr aus. Ich kündige!"

* * *

Tja, Leute. Das wars. Ich hoffe, euch hat es Spass gemacht, so wie es mir Spass gemacht, das alles zu übersetzen. 


End file.
